LA HISTORIA DE RENESMEE
by Esali Whitlock
Summary: Una mudanza que no solamente significo un cambio de lugar sino también el rencuentro de una familia y el descubrimiento de nuevos integrantes de ella.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I: LA REUNIÓN

Ese día a pesar de estar nublado había sido perfecto y yo salía del liceo junto con mis dos mejores amigas cuando vimos un Porsche amarillo con vidrios polarizados estacionado en el garaje del liceo.

— ¡Qué auto! ¿A quién habrá venido a buscar?— pregunto Noemí impresionada

—No lo sé, pero algo es seguro: a ninguna de nosotras nos vinieron a buscar— dijo Maite

Yo en cambio mire a mis dos amigas y luego al auto, y suspiré, claro que era extraño ver a un auto tan lujoso en aquella parte de la ciudad.

—Renneesme— me llamo una voz de mujer desde detrás de nosotras tres.

No necesite darme vuelta para darme cuenta de quién era, conocía esa voz demasiado a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba, esa era la voz de mi tía Rosalie.

Las chiquilinas se quedaron mirando a la mujer que me hablaba: era una mujer estructural de figura preciosa con el pelo rubio que le caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Vestía un vestido delicado pero formal.

—Buenos días, ustedes deben de ser Noemí y Maite las amigas de mi sobrina Renneesme. Permítanme presentarme, yo soy Rosalie Cullen, su tía— dijo la mujer

—Señora Cullen que alegría de conocerla. Y si, yo soy Noemí y ella es Maite— dijo Noemí y Maite asintió

—Renneesme ¿ocurre algo malo?— me pregunto Rosalie que tenía una carpeta en su mano repleta de papeles

—No tía, solo que hace años que no la veía y cuando la familia se reúne significa una sola cosa: reunión familiar. ¿Es necesario?— pregunte dándome la vuelta y mirando a mí tía

—Si, princesa, lamentablemente es necesario. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?— pregunto Rosalie

— ¿La tía Alice nos vino a buscar?— Pregunte mirando al auto

—No, ella me lo presto para irte a buscar porque de aquí nos iremos directamente a casa de tu abuelo, esa fue la orden de tu padre. Lo cual se lo agradezco porque Emmett se fue temprano para la casa de tu abuelo y mi auto se rompió pero no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlo. ¿Nos podremos ir de una vez o hay algo que tienes que hacer antes?— pregunto Rosalie

—No, chiquilinas nos vemos luego— dije y la seguí, la cual me abrió la puerta del copiloto antes de irse a sentar en el del copiloto.

—Chau Renneesme, nos vemos mañana— dijo Noemí y Maite asintió

Me senté en el asiento, coloque mi mochila entre mis pies y luego me coloque el cinturón.

Rosalie miro y negando con la cabeza prendió el auto.

—Tía por favor vamos lento hasta la carretera, luego puedes andar a la velocidad que quieras, no quiero alertar a los pobladores de aquí más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho— dije

—Descuida que te hare caso— dijo Rosalie y así lo hizo

—Tía ¿Cómo está Pendragon?— le pregunte pensando en mi primo

—Él está bien, en la universidad disfrutando de sus últimos días. Ayer tuvo un examen pero hasta hoy no tenía los resultados. Me prometió que me llamaría para decirle como estaban las cosas— dijo Rosalie

— ¿Debo entender por lo tanto que él no va a participar de la reunión familiar?— pregunte con una pequeña furia en mi voz

—Sí, princesita. Pero está al corriente de todo lo que ocurre. No te preocupes que si nos mudamos, él también lo hará— dijo Rosalie

—Eso sí que me alegra— repuse con ironía

Pero cuando llegamos a la carretera Rosalie puso quinta y llevo el auto a su mayor velocidad. Mientras yo la mire pero no dije nada, cerré los ojos y me mantuvo así un buen rato hasta que sentí una bocina. Con cuidado abrí la ventanilla que hasta aquel momento había permanecido cerrada y mire por el retrovisor.

— Tranquila es Jaspe quien no sigue— me dijo Rosalie y sonrió

—Ya me di cuenta, pero ¿Ese es el mercedes S55 AMG negro del abuelo?— pregunte impresionada

—Si, es ese— dijo Rosalie

— ¿Por qué no nos pasa? Porque por lo que se pude ir a mayor velocidad que el nuestro, obviamente siempre y cuando tu no pongas el turbo— Exclame

—Porque yo tengo que entrar este auto antes que él el suyo. Tranquila que no pasa nada, pero como muy bien dijiste hay reunión familiar y tenemos que estar todos. Tus abuelos, Edward, Emmett y Alice ya están allá hace horas— dijo Rosalie

— ¿Tía no podría ir con Jasper? Me siento más segura cuando es él quien conduce— dije mirándola

—Está bien, usa el móvil para avisarle— dijo Rosalie y de su bolsillo saco un móvil de color plateado.

—Si— dije y con el móvil le avise a mi tío lo que iba a suceder

Dos minutos después pararon los dos autos y yo corrí hasta el auto de mi tío quien me recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te asustas de la velocidad en que anda Rosalie?— pregunto Jaspe sonriendo mientras volvía a arrancar.

Jasper era alto, musculoso, delgado con el pelo color miel.

—No, la realidad es que ya me he acostumbrado a que ustedes vallan a una velocidad que se parece a la del sonido. Me duele cada vez que hacemos una reunión familiar porque a pesar de que tiene que los puedo ver a todos ustedes, ya que si algo no pasa nadie viene a verme, se que la organizan para avisarnos de que nos vamos a ir de la ciudad. E irnos significa casa nueva, liceo nuevo, otra vez a hacer amigos—dije apenada

—Créeme que te entiendo, pero es necesario sino no lo haríamos. Ahora descansa, el viaje es largo— dijo Jasper y me toco las manos que había cruzado sobre mi regazo

Enseguida sentí que se me pasaba el dolor que sentía y me calmaba.

—Tío se supone que no debes controlar mis sentimientos— le regañe pero sin poder evitar sonreír agradecida

—Lo sé pero tampoco puedo verte sufrir, no lo tolero. Ahora descansar que lo necesitas, créeme que esta reunión va a ser larga— dijo Jasper y volvió a posar su vista en el transito

—Te hare caso, después de todo ayer en casa de Maite no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche por los nervios que tenia. – dije, recline el asiento y me tire para atrás

Jasper me tapo con una manta y sonrió. Luego siguió conduciendo.

—Renneesme despierta que ya hemos llegado— dijo Jasper apagando el auto

Con cuidado abrí los ojos y baje del auto que el tío le había abierto la puerta. En cuanto salí descubrí que estaba en el garaje de la casa de los abuelos. A su lado estaban el Volvo plateado y Aston Martin V12 Vanquish de mi padre, el BMW rojo descapotable de mi tía Rosalie, el Jeep de mi tío Emmett, el Lamborghini Diablo de mi tío Jasper y el Porsche amarillo de mi tía Alexander.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?— me pregunto Jasper

— ¿Tú quieres que a mi padre le dé un ataque? No, lo mejor será que camine pero quédate cerca por las dudas, estoy aun algo dormida— conteste y entre a la casa corriendo.

—Princesa, que alegría verte. ¿Te sientes bien? Estas pálida— me dijo Edward y me agarro en brazos

Mi padre, Edward, era desgarbado, menos corpulento que mis tíos, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado; aunque también tenía un aspecto más juvenil que Jasper o Emmett.

—Estoy bien, solo algo cansado y dormida. Me dormí un rato mientras venia con Jasper. Eso sí, quiero varias explicaciones— le dije y él sonrió

Edward me bajo pero me miro todo el rato.

—Bienvenida a casa princesa. ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?— me pregunto mi abuela Esme al verme y me abraso

Esme tenía el rostro en forma de corazón y ondas suave pelo de color caramelo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero, aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros de la familia.

—Si, ¿Carlisle está en la casa?— pregunte

A veces, pese a que todos ellos eran mi familia, me costaba decirles abuelo, abuela, tíos, papá; y entonces los llamaba por sus nombres. Aunque a veces me sentí más contenta diciéndoles por papá, tíos y abuelos.

—Nos está esperando en el salón, pero antes vamos a la cocina así Esme te puede dar un refresco y un pedazo de la torta que hizo, necesitas comer y glucosa. Si tu abuelo te llega a ver en el estado en que estas se va a asustar y te va a revisar— me dijo Alice que como siempre había aparecido de la nada

—Está bien, vamos a la cocina así cómo— dije y luego de comer dos pedazos de torta y vaciarme una botella de refresco fuimos hasta el salón de la casa

En el salón ya estaban Carlisle y su esposa Esme, Alice y su esposo Jasper, Rosalie y su esposo Emmett y por ultimo mi padre Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia**_

CAPÍTULO II: CONOCIENDO SU HISTORIA

En cuanto entre al salón me senté en la única silla vacía y los mire.

Alice al verme sonrió. Era baja pero tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

—Bienvenida de nuevo a nuestra casa— dijo Carlisle sonriendo

Carlisle era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado.

O también podría ser que estuviera hambriento, aunque lo dudaba dado que jamás se permitía, al igual que cualquiera de mi familia, estar sedientos cuando estaban cerca de mí.

Mi familia eran todos vampiros lo cual llevaba a que cuando hacia sol no pudieran salir a la luz de él porque su piel brillaba como miles de diamantes. Entonces esos días, hasta yo, poníamos como escusa alguna salida a campo traviesa para no tener que ir ni a clases ni a trabajar, como el caso de mi familia.

—Gracias abuelo— dije, sabía que no era bueno comenzar a discutir

— ¿Cómo te fue en la piyamada con tus amigas?— me pregunto Emmett

Emmett era con creses el mas fuerte de la familia, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Algo a tener en cuenta es que era raro encontrar a Emmett sin una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bien, ellas dicen que están acostumbradas a que me le aparezca por sus casas en la noche pero que la próxima vez le gustaría que les avisara con algunas horas de anticipación para estar preparadas… No te haces ni idea cuán difícil fue para mí cuando llegue a la casa y me encontré un mensaje de mi padre diciéndome que se había ido de cacería así que tendría que irme a casa de una de las chiquilinas. Agarre mi neceser, algunas ropas y me fui hasta la casa de Noemí, por suerte aun no era tarde y sus padres no habían llegado porque no creo que pudiera volver a enfrentarme a su odio. Por suerte todo salió fácilmente porque sus padres no llegaron a enterarse que había estado en su casa— dije sonriendo

—Lamento todo el daño que te he causado— me dijo Edward apenado

—No te preocupes que no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada. Ahora si no les molesta me gustaría que me explicaran él porque tenemos que irnos de la ciudad— dije

—Eso te lo voy a decir yo. Hace 5 años que estamos aquí y tú mejor que nadie sabe que al ser vampiros no envejecemos. Mi problema es el siguiente, aquí ya están demasiado extrañados por el hecho de que yo les dije que cuando entre tenía 25 y ahora tengo 30 y no he cambiado nada. Si siguen así me van a descubrir y tenemos que evitar que lo hagan. Mi solución lógica es que me mude y Esme se va a ir conmigo pero eso no significa que tus tíos y tu padre se tengan que mudar también— dijo Carlisle

—Comprendo, pero mi padre y Alice te seguirían toda la vida. Así que nos volveremos a mudar. Carlisle, abuelo ¿Esta vez a donde nos vamos a ir?— pregunte

—Vamos a volver al mismo lugar de donde hace 16 años huimos— dijo Emmett riéndose

—Lo que Emmett quiso decir es que nos vamos a ir a _Skorf _en la península de _Aipmylo_. Allí siempre me sentí bien dado que es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo y por lo tanto es uno de los mejores lugares para vivir…— comenzó Carlisle

—El cielo permanece encapotado 300 días al año, aproximadamente. Por lo tanto siempre esta lloviznando o directamente lloviendo, es hermoso a su manera— dijo Jasper riéndose

—Qué lindo, más humedad… Pero descuiden si es bueno para ustedes me acostumbrare— dije al ver la cara de mi padre.

—Lo lamento, cariño. Me gustaría que pudieras llevar una vida normal en un lugar soleado pero no podemos— me dijo Edward

—No importa, mi vida normal es cuando estoy con mi familia entera— conteste— Porqué vamos a vivir todos juntos ¿o me equivoco?—

—No, esta vez viviremos todos juntos, cariño— me respondió Esme

—Menos mal. Ahora, abuelo, prosigue— dije y lo mire

—El tema de regresar a _Skorf _tan pronto significa que algunas, o la mayoría de las personas que viven allí dada la poca extensión del pueblito, me reconocerán. Pero lo peor lo va a sufrir tu padre pero él se rehúsa a quedarse aquí o irse a otro lado— dijo Carlisle

—Yo ye dije que me voy a arriesgar, no podría volver a tolerar otra vez alejarme de mi familia. Tú te vas junto con Esme, Emmett, Rosalía, Alice y Jasper. Yo si me quedo aquí estaría a solas con Renneesme y no puedo hacerlo. Además creo que es hora de que Renneesme conozca la historia de su madre— dijo Edward

— ¿Mi madre?— pegunte asustada, en mis 17 años de vida jamás había escuchado hablar de ella ya que ese tema era delicado para toda la familia.

—Si, tu madre vivía allí— contesto Alice

— ¿Vivía?— pregunto mi padre incrédulo al igual que los demás

—Bueno, lo cierto es que ahora ya no vive allí. Es por eso que les dije que no tenían por qué preocuparse porque a ella no la íbamos a encontrar allí. Edward hasta ahora no había querido decirte porque sabía que te dañaría pero Bella tiene su vida hecha en otra parte. — dijo Alice apenada

—Si, ya me lo imaginaba. Pero la idea de irnos hasta allí era justamente que Renneesme conociera a su madre aunque solo fuera de lejos— dijo Edward

—Sé cual era la idea, y por eso les advertí que me escucharan antes de hacer sus planes pero ninguno quiso escucharme. Edward, Isabella tiene su vida hecha y no es bueno que nosotros nos metamos en ella. Es lo peor que podríamos hacerle, quitándole la felicidad que tiene— dijo Alice

— ¿Me podrías jurar que ella es feliz en su nueva vida?— pregunto Edward

Todos la miraban.

—Te lo puedo jurar y te lo voy a jurar, Bella en su nueva vida es feliz— dijo Alice

—Alice tendrías que habernos dicho la verdad desde un comienzo pero ya no es el momento para discutir. Edward creo que es hora de que le cuentes a Renneesme la historia de su madre, este ella viviendo donde lo solía estar o no, teniendo o no otra vida. Tu hija merece la verdad, se la debemos— dijo Carlisle

—Me podrían contar la historia de cómo mi madre se convirtió en vampira— les pregunte intentando enhebrar las cosas que habían dicho

—Tu madre es humana, sino jamás podría haberte tenido. Ahora me gustaría que dejaras de hacer suposiciones sobre esas cosas y me dejaras contarte toda la historia— dijo Edward y note en su voz una dejo de dureza

—Si padre, dejare de decir tonterías. Cuénteme la historia— dije

—Edward, Bella en la actualidad es una vampira. No me preguntes como fue que sucedió porque lo desconozco pero hace años me la encontré en una de mis caserías y la vi, ella es una vampira. — dijo Alice

— ¿Existe algo más que conozcas de Bella?— Pregunto mi padre mirándola

—Si, lo otro que se es que me es imposible ver su destino. Hace más de 15 años que deje de poder ver su futuro, algo la protege y no sé que es— dijo Alice

—Valla, las cosas no paran de empeorar— dijo Edward

—Creo que deberíamos contarle a la pequeña la historia que nosotros sabemos sobre su madre. Ella merece saber cuál es la verdad— dijo Esme

—Eso haremos— dijo Rosalie

Pero mientras esperaba a que empezara, no pude evitar ponerme mal. Quería escuchar la historia pero tenía miedo de lo que podía escuchar.

De pronto sentí una ráfaga de tranquilidad que me relajaba. Mire a Jasper que sonrió. Y yo a mi vez asentí, me alegraba que me hubiera ayudado.

—Bueno tus abuelos maternos se llaman Charlie y Renne, él es el jefe de policía de _Skorf_. Pero cuando tu madre tenía apenas meses de haber nacido tus abuelos se separaron y tu madre se fue a vivir con tu abuela a _Xineohp, _la realidad es que vivió allí hasta que cumplió 17 cuando se fue a vivir con su padre porque su madre se acababa de volver a casar y ella quería que tu abuela fuera feliz— comenzó Edward

— ¿Por qué mi abuela no era feliz cuando estaba su hija con ella?— pregunte

—No es que no fuera feliz, pero su esposo Phill era jugador de béisbol profesional y como tal se mudaba mucho, tu madre sabía que muchas veces Renne se quedaba con ella pero que le encantaría estar con su esposo así que ella prefirió irse a vivir con su padre para que su madre pudiera estar con Phill todo el tiempo. Pues bien, ella se mudo con su padre y Billy, un amigo de su padre, como regalo de bienvenida le regalo una Chevy, una monovolumen— dijo Jasper

—Tu madre fue inscripta en el instituto de la ciudad para que terminara sus estudios y así fue como yo la conocí en su primer día de clase ya que teníamos una clase que compartíamos: Biología. No te voy a negar que el primer día me tuve que tapar la boca y la nariz para soportar el aroma de tu madre, tenía un aroma que era sofocante al cual no me podía oponer, entonces aguante la clase pensando en mi padre y en cuanto toco el timbre me fui corriendo. Lo cierto es que intente cambiar la clase de biología para no tener que compartirlas con tu madre pero no pude, entonces tome la decisión de irme de allí para no tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo. Pero una semana después me di cuenta de que no podía alejarme de mi familia por ella entonces comí más de lo necesario para que cuando estuviera junto a ella, no pusiera en peligro lo que tu abuelo había conseguido y pude conversar con ella sin problemas. Todo estuvo bien hasta que al otro día la salve de que la atropellaran y ella comenzó a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas hasta que descubrió la verdad acerca de nuestra familia. Nos hicimos amigos y luego nos enamoramos. Todo estaba bien hasta que un día uno vampiro, llamado James, intento matarla y la salvamos entre todos—continuo mi padre

—Y a pesar de todo lo que sabía y había pasado ella decidió que quería quedarse con tu padre. Algunos meses después de aquel hecho vino el cumpleaños de tu madre y ella abriendo uno de sus regalos se hizo una herida y comenzó a salirle sangre. Me volví loco y casi la daño a ella…— comenzó Jasper pero lo interrumpí

— ¿Por qué casi la dañas?— pregunte asustada

—Porque en aquel entonces yo no toleraba la sangre y la verdad es que no pretendía hacerle daño. Tarde años en lograrlo pero esa es otra parte de la historia. Continuando con esta: tu padre defendiéndola le hizo más daño. No sabes lo horrible que fue pero Carlisle la curo y Edward quedo muy asustado porque, según él, lo que había pasado era lo que más temía. Así que tu padre tomo la decisión de que lo mejor para ella era que se separaran y le dijo que no la amaba. Durante más de 4 meses tu madre estuvo hecha bolsa hasta que encontró a un amigo que la saco de ese estado y la ayudaba a recuperarse— dijo Jasper

— ¿Padre como fue capaz de hacerle eso a ella?— pregunte asustada

—Pensé que si estaba lejos de mi iba a estar mejor, hasta le prometí que no me iba a volver a ver. No te voy a negar que fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado en mis 150 años, tanto para ella como para mí. Pase 8 meses dando vueltas, temiendo que un día me dijeran que ella había muerto o que algo le había ocurrido— dijo Edward

—Su amigo Jacob, que era hijo de Billy, le mostro algo que ella no creía posible: cuando estaba con él el dolor por la pérdida de Edward pasaba por un tiempo. Pero Jacob era un hombre lobo y se trasformaba en lobo cuando se enojaba. Esa vez fue Laurent, otro vampiro amigo de James, quien la intento matar pero los hombres lobos la salvaron. Pasados algunos meses un día tu madre para divertirse se tiro de un acantilado y yo la vi haciendo, así que pensé que lo hacía para matarse y me fui directamente a su casa para ver en que podía ayudar. No te puedes ni imaginar la sorpresa y la alegría cuando la vi entrar a la casa de su padre y me dijo que lo había hecho para divertirse. Luego de eso tuve una conversación con Charlie para decirle que todo iba a estar bien— dijo Alice

—Y yo pensando que la visión de Alice era verdadera, llame a tu padre para darle la pésima noticia y él, al igual que yo, pensó que era real y las cosas empeoraron. Te juro que no lo hice a propósito, sino quería avisarle para que volviera con nuestra familia. Jamás me arrepentí de algo más que de eso— dijo Rosalie

—Al otro día cuando Charlie se fue al velorio de una amigo, tu padre, haciéndose pasar por Carlisle, llamo para preguntar dónde estaba ella y cuando le dijeron que estaba en el velorio pensó que era el de tu madre, Bella, y se fue directamente a ver a los Volturis— dijo Alice

— ¿Aro, Carlos y Marcó? ¿Los hombres que hace 6 años intentaron matarme cuando estábamos en _Ailati?_— Pregunto asustada

Cuando los nombre recordé el día en que salía del colegio y un hombre vestido con una capa negra me había dicho Bella y antes de que pudiera decirle que no era esa persona me llevó hasta un lugar donde 3 hombres, dos con el pelo negro y el otro con el pelo rubio, me esperaban sentadas en unos altos tronos. Tampoco podía olvidar que cuando se iban a tirar sobre mí para matarme apareció mi abuelo y me salvo.

—Si ellos mismos, yo no podía vivir en un mundo donde tu madre no estuviera pero por suerte Alice con Bella, tu madre, me salvaron y regresamos a salvo aquí pero con la condición de que tu madre tenía que convertirse en una vampira. Ella me perdono por dejarla aquí y seguimos siendo novios pero yo le puse la condición de que para que yo la trasformara ella tenía que casarse antes conmigo. Pasaron los meses y la relación entre Jacob y tu madre comenzó a estar en la cuerda floja porque para mí era un peligro que estuviera con él a solas, además él comenzó a decirle que si yo la mordía para transformarla se iba a armar una guerra entre los vampiros y los hombres lobos lo cual empeoro la situación. Pero un grupo de Neófitos, vampiros que tienen menos de un año desde su renacimiento, dirigidos por Victoria, la novia de James, quisieron atacarnos y junto con los hombres lobos salvamos la ciudad y a tu madre. Lo cierto es que tuve que matar a Victoria. Luego de eso tu madre decidió ponerle una fecha a tu tía Alice para que preparara nuestra boda. — dijo Edward

—Y se casaron, la boda fue tan linda— dijo Esme sonriendo

—Pero lo mejor fue la luna de miel, tu abuela nos presto su isla para pasar nuestra luna de miel y estuvo buena. Eso sí, casi nos matan cuando tu abuela descubrió que había roto su cama matrimonial— dijo Papá y sonrió

— ¿Así que al final si rompieron una cama?— dijo Emmett riéndose

—Si, la azul. Por lo menos tuve surte que no fuera la blanca pero Edward se encargo de destrozar las dos almohadas de la blanca. Hablando de almohadas aun me las debes— dijo Esme pero sonrió

—Descuida que lo sé— dijo Edward riéndose

—Valla hermanito, esa sí que no la sabia— dijo Emmett riéndose

—Emmett— dijo Rosalie y su esposó se callo

Yo a la perfección sabía que cuando Emmett quería hablar de la vida sexual le ganaba a cualquier otro de la familia, y sabía además del tipo de gusto de mi tío por los chistes pasados de tonito con respectó al tema.

—Luego volvimos a nuestra vida normal y creo que nunca la transforme porque tu madre quería ir a la universidad. Hicimos la carrera que quisimos y todo era normal pero un día las cosas dejaron de serlo— dijo papá y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

—Cuando regreso a _Skorf_ un día nos fuimos de compra ella, Alice y yo a _Aipmylo_. Y estábamos en un shopping cuando de pronto tu madre se fue de nuestra vista y nosotras no nos dimos cuenta. 15 minutos después cuando descubrimos que tu madre no estaba nos asustamos y comenzamos a buscarla por todo el shopping. Estábamos saliendo de allí para irla a buscar por la ciudad cuando ella apareció con las ropas rasgadas y no dijo lo que había pasado, un hombre la había secuestrado y violado. No lo pensamos dos veces y nos volvimos para la casa. Pero tu madre se nos desvaneció en el camino, y yo que soy pésima en todo no me percate de esto. Una vez allí Carlisle que estaba en la casa la atendió. — dijo Rosalie

—Y a mí no me dio un ataque no sé cómo, tu madre estaba en coma y ninguna de las dos se había percatado de algo. Por suerte estaba viva— dijo Carlisle

—Yo estaba de casería y nadie me aviso nada así que no me entere de nada hasta que llegue a la casa. Jamás voy a olvidar cuando la encontré acostada en nuestro cuarto estaba rodeada de cables. Por suerte entre Jasper y Carlisle me pudieron explicar todo y calmar. Pasaron más de 3 meses antes de que se recuperara del todo de lo que había pasado. Y cuando lo hizo, tuve que darle la noticia de que estaba embarazada, por suerte no se lo tomo tan mal— dijo Edward

—Y también, Jasper la mantenía calmada y tú además le dijiste que no importaba como era que esa niña había llegado allí, que esa niña era de ambos. A ella le gusto la idea de que tuvieran una hija en común— dijo Alice

—Además con los arreglos genéticos que entre Edward y Carlisle habían hecho para que te parecieras a Edward y no al maldito violador, eso calmo a Bella tanto como mis poderes—dijo Jasper

—Bueno, es cierto pero el de la idea fuiste tú— dijo Esme

—Eso también es verdad— dijo Jasper

—Eso es cierto. Y con tu madre te vimos crecer y un día tu madre me sorprendió: "Me parece que Renneesme es un hermoso nombre para nuestra hija"— dijo Edward

—Esa niña era yo— dije incrédula

—Sí, mi princesa, esa niña que tu madre tenía en el vientre en aquel entonces eras tú— dijo Edward y me abraso con cariño

—Y cuando todos nos enteramos de que eras una niña comenzamos a hacer las compras con tu madre para que todo estuviera pronto para tu nacimiento. Y alguna que otra vez éramos nosotros quienes la sorprendíamos. — dijo Esme

—Como cuando Carlisle salió para una urgencia en el hospital y regreso con una cunita rosada bellamente decorada y dentro de ella el colchón, dos juegos de sabanas y un osito de peluche con el cual aun duermes— dijo Emmett

—El amarillo— dije y sonreí, era cierto que dormía con ese peluche

—Si, ese mismo. Tu madre te iba a dar a luz, o eso vi yo, al mediodía así que la noche anterior salimos todos de casería menos Carlisle que estaba en el hospital y Jasper que se quedo a cuidar a tu madre—dijo Alice

—Pero algo malo paso— dije

—Si, eran la 1 de la madrugada cuando sentí un grito en la habitación de tus padres y corrí para allí. Tu madre había roto la fuente y sus contracciones eran cada pocos segundos, llame de inmediato a Carlisle y él me fue diciendo que hacer mientras él regresaba a la casa. No sabes el temor que tenía cuando comencé a ayudarla a dar a luz y más cuando vi sangre, pero todo salió a la perfección y cuando estuviste fuera del cuerpo de tu madre te lleve hasta el baño y te tenia sobre el suelo sobre una manta cuando Carlisle entro y al ver la sangre por todas las paredes y verme sobre ti pensó que te había mordido y me tiro para atrás, de hecho rompimos los azulejos del baño— dijo Jasper sonriendo

—Temí que al ver la sangre hubieras tenido uno de tus ataques así que fui a defender a mi nieta, tenía derecho. Y, Renneesme, cuando vi que estabas a salvo y que lo único que estaba haciendo Jasper era soplarte la panza para hacerte sonreír, le pedí perdón y me fui a ver a tu madre mientras Jasper te terminaba de secar y te cambiaba. Tu madre estaba bien y más cuando Jasper le entrego a su pequeña en brazos— dijo Carlisle

—Qué alegría cuando entramos a la casa y Jasper nos dio la buena noticia. Eras tan chiquita y tan linda. Era como si una estrellita hubiera entrado a la casa y nadie la pudiera sacar. Eras lo mejor que nos podía haber pasado... El primer año fue fácil pero un día Jacob le pidió para hablar y tu madre se cayó por la escalera de la casa por bajar corriendo, perdió la memoria; pero lo raro es que recordaba todo menos las partes donde aparecemos nosotros y tu, en ellas tenia lagunas mentales. Cuando ocurrió eso con Jasper nos fuimos de allí y nos llevamos a ti lejos para protegerte, luego se fueron los demás cuando vieron que a pesar de todo lo que hacían de nada servía. Pero Billy y Jacob quedaron que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad íbamos a regresar, pero jamás volvieron las cosas a la normalidad así que jamás regresamos— dijo Alice

— ¿Y ahora?— pregunte

—Como debiste haber escuchado hace más de 15 años deje de poder ver lo que le ocurría a tu madre. Pero a pesar de eso cuando estuvimos en _Aksala_ la vi: estaba sola cazando pero en cuanto sintió mi presencia casi me mata. Jasper tuvo que luchar con ella para que me soltara— dijo Alice

—Tío— dije asustada y en seguida sentí la calma que Jasper me irradio

—Descuida que no le hice mucho daño, solo el suficiente para que soltara a tu tía. Tenía miedo de que volviera a dañarla pero no lo hizo. Eso sí, Edward, está mucho más hermosa y es realmente poderosa. Tendrías que haber visto como pelea, se nota que esta entrenada. — dijo Jasper

—Alice ¿Cómo sabes que es feliz?— Pregunto Esme

—Porque la seguimos, a cierta distancia prudencial. La esperaba otro vampiro que en cuanto la vio le sonrió y ella también le sonrió. El resto es mejor que no lo sepas. Pero créeme que es feliz, la vigilamos durante una semana y solo vimos felicidad. Él la quiere y la protege todo el tiempo—dijo Alice

—Aunque ella no ha recobrado la memoria ni viva allí es hora de que regresemos, aunque no lo haremos todos de una vez. Mañana por la mañana nos iremos con Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Edward. Tú te quedaras con Alice y Jasper hasta que hayamos arreglado todas las cosas— dijo Emmett

—Comprendo, me quedare cuanto tiempo sea necesario pero una consulta ¿Dónde nos quedaremos hasta qué nosotros 3 nos vallamos?— Pregunte asustada

—Aquí en la casa, presiosa. Alice nosotros nos vamos a llevar todos los autos menos el Porsche y el Mercedes que se los vamos a dejar para ustedes. — dijo Carlisle

Alice asintió.

—Una consulta ¿A qué hora se irán ustedes?— pregunte temerosa

—A las 6 de la mañana pero si deseas nos puedes ir a despedir al aeropuerto— dijo Esme sonriendo

—Gracias. Una consulta ¿Tienen alguna foto de mi madre?— pregunte interesada

—Si, ya te traigo el álbum de fotos de tu madre que durante años he guardado— dijo Jasper y dos minutos después estuvo de nuevo a mi lado y me lo entrego.

Con cuidado lo abrió y la primera foto había una muchacha y mi padre sonriendo.

—Esa foto nos la tomamos en su cumpleaños número 18— dijo Edward

Seguí pasando las fotos y viendo diferentes cosas de mi madre, hasta vi fotos de mi madre conmigo en brazos.

Cuando hube acabado de ver el álbum mi abuelo sonrió.

—Ahora ve a tu habitación, necesitas descansar para poder estar mañana bien— dijo Carlisle

—Si abuelo, buenas noches a todos— me despedí y me fui a la habitación que había en el segundo piso.

Aun la recordaba de las vacaciones que pasaba allí pero alguien había puesto todas mis cosas que estaban guardadas en la casa de mi padre allí, sonriendo me recosté en la cama, me abrase del peluche amarillo y enseguida me dormí.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Y por este medio agradesco a Nessi Cullen Jazz por su mensaje. A veces uno necesita de ellos para ver si lo que hace les gusta a los demás.**_

_**E.W.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Crepusculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

CAPÍTULO III: EL AEROPUERTO

Cuando desperté mire al despertador que había al lado de mi cama con miedo, temía haberme dormido, pero este marcaba recién las 3 de la mañana.

Con cuidado me levante y corrí a bañarme, luego de vestirme y peinarme baje al salón donde todos estaban sentados.

—Buenos días, a todos— dije y me senté al lado de mi padre

—Buenos días princesa. ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?— me pregunto Alice

—Me desperté, además ninguno me había dicho a qué hora íbamos a salir así que pensé que tal vez se hubieran olvidado de despertarme— dije

—No nos olvidamos despertarte, no te preocupes. La realidad es que ya estábamos por ir a buscarte cuando te sentimos bajar la escalera. Renneesme antes de irnos me gustaría entregarte esto, se que lo usaras con responsabilidad— me dijo mi padre y me entrego un paquete envuelto

Con cuidado lo abrió y encontré un pequeño móvil plateado, igual al que tenían todos los integrantes de la familia.

—Es bellísimo, muchas gracias— dije y sonreí

—Ese móvil te permitirá llamarnos a nosotros o a quien quieras y si lo rastrean encontrarían que el número no existe lo cual lo hace seguro. Pero úsalo con responsabilidad porque no es un juguete y solo úsalo cuando sea necesario— me dijo mi padre

—Descuida Edward que lo usare en caso de urgencia, te lo agradezco y confía en mí— dije

—Lo hago, sino jamás te lo hubiera entregado— me contesto

—Nessie, este es otro regalo que tenemos para ti. Como recordaras cada vez que uno de nosotros usa el aeropuerto te regalamos un dije, pues esta no es una excepción— me dijo Rosalie y me entrego una estrella de oro y plata:

—Es hermosa, gracia— dije

— ¿Me permites?— pregunto Emmett

—Claro— conteste y él me coloco el dije en mi pulsera que ya tenía cerca de 10 dijes.

—Y nuestro regalo es algo para iluminar tu día— me dijo Carlisle sonriendo

—Te hemos visto demasiado pálida últimamente— me dijo Esme y esta me entrego un paquete rectangular

Jasper enseguida tomo el paquete y lo abrió con cuidado, luego me lo devolvió. Sus ojos normalmente dorados se habían vuelto oscuros.

— ¿Y eso?— pregunte mirándolo

—Perdóname. Renneesme perdóname— dijo Jasper y salió corriendo del salón

—Jasper— grito Alice y salió corriendo

Yo intente levantarme pero Rosalie coloco su mano sobre mi pecho para que no lo hiciera. Mientras tanto Carlisle y Emmett salieron corriendo detrás de Jasper.

—Deja que Emmett y Carlisle hablen con él— me dijo Esme

Yo no pude evitarlo y corrí hasta mi habitación, en cuanto me senté frente a mí computadora busque la cámara de seguridad del porche de la casa y mire lo que ocurría:

_Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos mientras sus manos le temblaba, Alice se sentó a su lado y le toco las manos. En aquel momento llego Carlisle y Emmett y se pararon delante de él. _

— ¿_Qué te paso?— pregunto Carlisle_

—_Perdóname, perdí el control. Recordé cuando hace años Bella se corto abriendo el regalo de Edward y perdí el control por completo— dijo Jasper_

—_Jasper tranquilo, no vamos a permitir que le hagas da__ño. Recuerda que la viste nacer— dijo Alice mirándolo_

—_Lo recuerdo y eso me hace sentirme peor__. Había logrado tener el control cuando ella nació. Y ahora es como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto para atrás y estuviera frente a Bella en su decimoctavo cumpleaños— dijo Jasper_

Yo no soporte mas verlo y corrí hasta donde estaba Jasper sentado.

—Tío Jasper— dije y me senté a su lado

—Perdóname Renneesme perdí el control— me dijo y me miro

—No te preocupes nada malo paso, comprendo que tengas miedo que me haga daño pero el sangrar o rasparme es algo normal. Sé que es duro pero… no importa, lo importante es que estamos bien— dije y le apreté sus manos

—Tienes razón, no importa. Creo que debemos regresar a dentro, tienes que ver cuál fue el regalo de tus abuelos— me dijo

—Tienes razón, si no lo hago se sentirán muy mal— dije y sonriendo todos entramos de nuevo a la casa

— ¿Todo bien?— me pregunto papá cuando todos no hubimos sentados

—Si, descuida que todo bien. Ahora me intriga saber que me regalaron mis abuelos— dije y tome el regalo que había dejado sobre mi asiento

Adentro había un colgante con un extraño dije que parecía un diamante.

—Esto es para que recuerdes que perteneces a nuestra familia y para que te ilumine cuando sientas que las demás luces se han extinguido— me dijo Carlisle y me indico que me diera la vuelta para que me lo pudiera poner sobre el cuello

—Además tiene un mecanismo que hará que cuando nos necesites, nos avise e iremos de inmediato a verte— me dijo Esme y me abraso

Yo los mire a ambos y no pude hacer más que abrazarlos y besarlos en los cachetes.

—Tranquila que todo va a estar bien— me dijo Carlisle y Esme me abraso con cariño

—Lo sé, estos meses van a ser insoportables— dije y Esme me abraso

—Intentaremos de que no sean más que unos días, además te vamos a estar llamando todo el tiempo, cada noche. — me dijo Esme

—Gracias, ahora deberíamos ir a prepararnos para irnos— dije

—Si, ya es hora— dijo Esme y todos subieron a cambiarse.

De la casa al aeropuerto no teníamos más de 2 horas así que todos se subieron a los autos y nos fuimos.

Tanto mi padre, como Esme, Rosalie y Emmett conducían sus autos, Carlisle el Lamborghini de Jasper; mientras que yo iba con papá y Jasper y Alice se subieron al Mercedes del abuelo.

Una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto ellos pasaron las maletas y luego nos quedamos en la sala de espera a esperar que los llamaran para abordar. Jasper salió dos minutos de mi vista cuando volvió le entrego a Carlisle 5 tiques.

—Ya van a estar allá cuando lleguen así que una vez que se bajen del avión entreguen los tiques en la cabina de alquiler de autos del aeropuerto y les van a dar las llaves de los autos. Luego de allí los van a conducir hasta el depósito donde van a encontrar los autos— dijo Jasper

—Perfecto, gracias— dijo Carlisle

Y en aquel momento comenzaron a llamar para embarcarse así que todos me miraron.

—Princesa, tranquila que será por poco tiempo. Cuídate— dijo Carlisle y coloco sus manos sobre mi hombros

—Te veré pronto— dijo Esme y me abraso

—Cuida, te prometo que todo saldrá bien— dijo mi padre que me abraso y me beso la frente

—Solo será una semana— me recordó Emmett que me levanto en el aire

—Te vamos a extrañar— dijo Rosalie que me beso las mejillas

—Cuídense, y no se olviden de mi— dije mirándolos a todos ellos

—Jamás— me dijo mi padre y me volvió a abrasar

Luego de eso miraron a Alice y a Jasper y se fueron a la puerta de embarque.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**E.W.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

CAPÍTULO IV: EN EL COLEGIO

—Tranquila, va a ser poco tiempo— me dijo Alice y me abraso contra su pecho, yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando

—Mi princesa, no llores. Todos van a estar bien— me dijo Jasper y sentí como me calmaba.

—Creo que lo mejor será que comas algo— dijo Jasper y tomándome de una mano él y de la otra Alice me llevaron hasta una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto.

— ¿Saben que así me siento como si tuviera 4 años?— pregunto al recordar cuando habíamos ido a una tienda y ellos me llevaban de la mano para que no me perdiera

—Lo sabemos. Pero si no te gusta te siento en mi hombro— dijo Jasper riéndose

—No— dije y sonreí

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería yo me senté en una mesa junto con Alice mientras Jasper iba a buscarme el desayuno: una coca cola y un pedazo de una torta.

Yo comí en silencio mientras ellos dos me miraban. Cuando hube acabado sonreí y me pare.

—Vámonos o llegare tarde al colegio— conteste y sonreí

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? Porque si quieres quedarte en casa puedes hacerlo— me pregunto Jasper

—Lo sé, pero quiero ir a clases, además tengo que entregar un trabajo que me costó mucho hacerlo. Por favor tío, déjame ir— dije y sonreí

—Está bien, vamos que te llevare a clases. Igualmente vamos a llegar tarde— dijo Jasper sonriendo

No si tu andas rápido, se que te gusta conducir a alta velocidad— dije mientras salíamos del aeropuerto

Muy bien— dijo Jasper

Una vez que me hube sentado y puesto el cinturón Jasper arranco. Y en cuanto salió a la carretera acelero a más de 200 kilómetros la hora.

Menos de 2 horas después estábamos en el colegio. Yo me baje y lo mismo hizo Alice quien se dirigió hasta el maletero de donde saco mi mochila que ya estaba preparada para el día de hoy.

¿Sabías que iba a querer ir al colegio?—la cuestione

No, pero por las dudas la prepare. — respondió Alice y me la entrego, además me ayudo a ponerme una chaquete sobre mi camisa— por las dudas, esta refrescando—

Nessie…— dije Jasper mientras yo sonreía al escuchar mi sobre nombre

Te escucho— dije

Si te llegas a sentir mal o algo, avísame por favor. Yo me voy a quedar aquí por las dudas— dijo Jasper mirándome

No te preocupes voy a estar bien, ahora si me disculpan voy a ir a clases antes de que termine llegando más tarde— dije y luego de darle a los dos un beso en la mejilla corrí hasta mi salón que por suerte aun la profesora no había llegado

A la hora del almuerzo me encontré con mis amigas que me estaban esperando en nuestra mesa de siempre.

Hola Renesmeé. ¿Cómo estás?— me pregunto Maite mientras me sentaba a su lado

Bien. Por suerte estoy bien— conteste y apoye la cabeza contra la mesa

Tan bien no estás. Dinos ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto Noemí

Mi padre junto con mis abuelos y mis tíos se fueron esta mañana de la ciudad. En una semana, aproximadamente nos volveremos a mudar— conteste

¿Te quedaras en nuestra casa?— pregunto Noemí

No, me quedo en casa de mis abuelos con Jasper y Alice, ellos son mis padrinos después de todo— dije y cerré los ojos

¿Te tienes que ir tan pronto?— pregunto Maite

Si, a mi abuelo le han ofrecido un trabajo en otra ciudad y mis tíos quieren estar más cerca de la universidad por mi primo así que se van a mudar. Mi padre jamás se separaría mucho de mis abuelos y Jasper con Alice no se separan de mi lado así que nos vamos a mudar todos juntos. Pero a pesar de que no me gusta separarme de ustedes, que son mis amigas; temo más por estar separada de mi padre. Siempre que nos mudamos nos vamos todos juntos pero esta vez ellos se fueron hoy temprano y durante días no lo voy a ver. Me da miedo que algo pase— dije

Comprendemos. Pero tranquila, nada va a pasarles porque estén lejos— me dijo Noemí y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

Eso espero— conteste

De pronto el celular que mi padre me había dado en la mañana sonó, mire el número y conteste.

Jasper ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunte

¿Estás bien? Te oigo algo triste. Si deseas entro y te calmo— dijo Jasper a través del móvil

No es necesario, estoy bien. Solo estoy cansada. Ayer por la noche no dormí bien y estoy cansada. Tranquilo estoy bien. Solo me faltan dos horas de clase y luego me iré a descansar a la casa— conteste y sonreí

Como quieras, si estas tan segura que vas a estar bien voy a aprovechar a ir a recoger algunas bolsas que tu tía tiene gracias a haberse ido de Shopping sin su auto y luego volveré a recogerte. Te prometo que en media hora volveré— dijo Jasper

Descuida, estoy bien. Ve a detener a mi tía antes de que se vacié el Shopping. Jasper gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí— dije riéndome

Todo lo que hago por ti es lo indicado. Bueno, ahora voy a ver cuánto tengo que cargar. Te quiero, no lo olvides— Dijo Jasper

Nunca lo voy a olvidar. Descuida y gracias de nuevo— dije y la comunicación se corto

Suspire, por lo menos aun podía reírme con Jasper y Alice. Dos horas se pasaban volando así que si lograba mantenerme dos horas más bien en cuanto entrara al auto de Jasper estaría a salvo de mis temores, sabía que él enseguida los haría desparecer.

Cuando las clases terminaron me fui directo al auto donde Jasper me estaba esperando impaciente. Alice sentada en la parte de atrás me observaba.

Buenas tarde princesita. ¿Cómo estás?— me pregunto Jasper cuando me senté al lado de Alice y puse sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Bien, ahora que estoy con ustedes estoy bien. Temí que la mañana no se pasara más. Jasper una consulta ¿Cuánto del Shopping se salvo de la visita de Alice?— pregunte y sonreí mientras Alice me acariciaba la mejilla

Por suerte bastante. Pero los que no nos vamos a librar de tener que usar esa ropa vamos a ser nosotros. Mira lo que me obligo a ponerme— dijo Jasper y me mostro una chaqueta azul con rayas blancas en los puños y el cuello.

Que horrible. Gracias tío, no sabes cuánto necesitaba reírme un rato. Ahora vamos a casa. — dije y me coloque el cinturón.

Claro— dijo Jasper sonriendo

En cuanto llegamos a la casa me di una ducha, hice los deberes y después baje a cenar mientras Alice y Jasper jugaban al Ajedrez.

Luego de la cena llame al celular de mi padre que por suerte ya habían llegado a _Skorf_ y estaban arreglando la casa para cuando nos fuéramos a ir con Alice y Jasper para allá. Además me dijo que el vuelo había estado tranquilo y que todo estaba en perfecto estado.

Luego de conversar con mi padre les desee buenas noches a mis tíos antes de irme a dormir.

Buenas noches princesa. Cualquier cosa estamos al lado de tu habitación— me dijo Alice

¿No van a salir a cazar?— pregunte

Yo sí pero me voy a llevar el móvil. Alice se va a quedar por aquí cerca por las dudas de que necesites algo. Pero si te sientes mal llámame de inmediato al celular. — me dijo Jasper

Descuida que si me siento mal voy a llamarte. Que te diviertas— dije y me fui a dormir.

_**N.E: Nessie Cullen Jazz te agradesco tu reviwe. A los demás que también, espero, les haya gustado. **_

_**E.W.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

CAPÍTULO V: AQUELLA NOCHE

La semana transcurrió con total normalidad, todos los días antes de ir al colegio Alice o Jasper me preparaban el desayuno y luego recibía la llamada de mi abuela o de mi tía Rosalie quienes me deseaban suerte en el colegio. De allí al colegio Jasper me llevaba mientras mi tía se encargaba de las compras y de ir a cazar.

Luego del colegio Jasper me llevaba a casa y se quedaba con Alice viendo como yo hacia los deberes y luego cenaba.

Tras la cena llamaba a mi padre quien me contaba cómo estaban yendo las cosas; después de la llamada me duchaba y luego me iba a la cama donde en cuanto me acostaba me dormía como una piedra.

Era jueves cuando el ruido de alguien moviendo el mobiliario me despertó. Mire el despertador, eran las 2 de la mañana. Con cuidado me levante de la cama y fui hasta la habitación de mis tíos de donde provenía todo el ruido.

—Alice, Jasper ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunte abriendo la puerta.

Alice enseguida tiro la sabana por encima de su cuerpo. Jasper tentado de la risa se tapo con la frazada.

—Perdonen, ya me voy— dije y cerré la puerta apresurada.

En cuanto llegue a mi cuarto me puse roja como un tomate. Tendría que haber golpeado antes de entrar.

En seguida sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación.

—Adelante— dije y mire quien entraba

—Perdona pequeña, no sabíamos que estabas despierta. ¿Qué necesitabas?— pregunto Jasper sentándose a mi lado, llevaba una camisa y unos vaqueros puestos.

—Perdóname, Jasper. Sentí un ruido y… debí haber golpeado, perdóname— dije avergonzada

—Tranquila, la culpa fue mía hice demasiado ruido. Perdónanos no fue nuestra intensión despertarte. Además fue nuestra culpa porque primero no tendríamos que haberlo hecho y segundo tendríamos que haber trancado la puerta— dijo Jasper

—No te culpes, tienen derecho a hacerlo después de todo son esposos. Yo tendría que haber pensado un poco y haber golpeado. Una consulta, si me perdonas la desvergüenza ¿Otra vez rompieron la cama?— pregunte y sonreí tímidamente

—Si. Menos mal que Emmett no está aquí o si no se hubiera tentado de la risa y se hubiera burlado por un siglo de eso. Es un infierno— dijo Jasper y sonrió

— ¿Ellos no rompen la cama?— Pregunte asustada

—No, porque Carlisle les advirtió después de medio siglo que procuraran no romper más camas porque era una cama cada menos de una semana. Entonces decidieron que preferían hacerlo en medio del bosque cuando vivían con Carlisle pero cuando viven solos, bueno. Digamos que eso es otro tema. A Emmett le agradaba hacerle chistes de mal gusto a tus padres porque aparte de la primera vez, tu padre cuidaba de no romper la cama. Pero eso no evitaba que destrozara los camisones de tu madre o las almohadas— dijo Jasper

—Gracias, por contarme sobre mis padres. Normalmente nadie habla de ella— dije y sonreí

—Bueno a todos nos dolió cuando tu madre despareció de nuestras vidas. Durante 7 años tu madre había sido una de las nuestras, no sabes la cantidad de veces que la defendimos y como nos gustaba sentir que ella estaba bien con nosotros. Dejarla ir fue duro para todos pero más que nada para tu padre— dijo Jasper

—Tu padre durante más de 100 años había estado solo, todos nos cuidábamos en que decir o hacer cerca de tu padre para que no notara la ausencia de amor, pero nuestros pensamientos nos delataban. Pretendíamos con Carlisle, Esme y Jasper que él no se sintiera menos que nosotros o se sintiera mal por no tener una compañera. Un día apareció en el colegio Bella y su vida cambio, después de 50 años juntos notábamos su cambio, volvió a tocar el piano, estaba más alegre, y a veces estaba demasiado ido, la protegía y cuidaba como nunca había cuidado de ninguno de nosotros. — dijo Alice, que estaba vestida con un vestido de gasa, sentándose en el suelo frente a mí.

—Al principio con Rosalie y Emmett teníamos muchas cosas en contra de tu madre, no las voy a negar. Alejo a Edward de nosotros porque él quería irse para no sentir más el olor de tu madre. Luego del accidente casi nos descubren y a mí, que paciencia no tenia por los humanos, había ideado un millón de formas de matar a tu madre. Pero como siempre Alice me desbarato— dijo Jasper mirándola

—Tuve una visión que tu madre y yo íbamos a hacer buenas amigas, entonces le dije a Jasper que no se atreviera porque íbamos a ser amigas y Jasper que siempre me hace caso, no la ataco. Por lo menos no en la realidad. Emmett aprendió que tenía que aceptarlo y Rosalie también, pero a ella le costó más aceptarlo. Al final luego de varios años pudimos ser una familia, una verdadera familia. Y cuando tu madre nos olvido, bueno, te podrás imaginar. Toda la felicidad de tu padre se esfumo rápidamente. Creo que lo único que evito que se fuera a ver a los Volturis para morir fuiste tú, la necesidad de cuidar de su pequeña, de una niña que ya había perdido a su madre y que no podía quedarse también sin padre. — dijo Alice

—La amaba de verdad— dije

—Si, tanto como yo amo a Jasper o Carlisle a Esme. Tenía un amor el uno por el otro que era sincero, puro. Eran capases de cualquier cosa por proteger al otro. Cuando tu padre se alejo de ella, bueno, te podrás imaginar cómo quedaron las cosas. Tu madre sufrió pero logro, gracias a Jacob, salir de su depresión, o por lo menos un poco. Edward no lo logro, de _Skorf_ nos fuimos todos juntos pero él al poco tiempo él se alejo de nosotros, mis poderes no eran lo suficiente fuertes para detener su angustia o ayudarlo a sobrepasarla. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice intentaron ayudarlo de mil formas, pero él no tenía fuerzas para sobrellevar la separación. Se fue una noche y no pudimos detenerlo— dijo Jasper

—No sabes cuan impotente quedamos todos, Esme estaba todo el tiempo preocupada por él, todos lo estábamos, pero ella también estaba triste pero no podíamos hacer nada. Yo por las dudas siempre que podía buscaba a tu madre, su futuro para ver que estuviera a salvo y vigilaba las decisiones de mi hermano. Un día vi que tu madre se tiraba de un acantilado y sin pensarlo le dije a Jasper lo que había visto y me fui a ver en que podía ayudar a tu abuelo. Pero por suerte ella estaba a salvo— dijo Alice

—Cuando Rosalie descubrió, gracias a la llamada de Alice, lo que Edward pretendía hacer y cuanto ella se había equivocado al decirle a nuestro hermano lo que Alice había visto, Rosalie nos aviso a Emmett y mí. Y nosotros 3 estábamos preparándonos para salir para _Arretlov_ cuando Alice me llamo. Alice no solamente me dijo lo que planeaba Edward, sino que me pidió que nos detuviéramos en nuestros planes y que preparamos a Carlisle y a Esme para la noticia. En aquél momento llegaron Carlisle y Esme y le contamos toda la verdad y le dije lo que me había dicho Alice: que no nos fuéramos para _Arretlov_ porque si lo hiciéramos Edward nos descubriría que intentábamos acercarnos a él y Edward actuaria más rápido— Dijo Jasper

—Esa era la primera razón pero la segunda era esta. Si los Volturis asesinaban a Edward, tanto Jasper como Emmett, los atacarían comenzando una batalla que era imposible que ganáramos— dijo Alice

—Esme quedo destrozada ante la posibilidad de que Edward muriera y Carlisle no mucho menos. Edward era lo más importante para ambos, su primer hijo por decirle de alguna forma, y la posibilidad de que lo perdieran lo destruyo a ambos. Jamás había necesitado calmar a Esme y mucho menos a Carlisle. Pero no sabes la alegría que sentí cuando recibí el llamado de Alice diciendo que estaban a salvo los tres y que iban directo al aeropuerto. La calma y la alegría regresaron a nuestros ojos y caras. Nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto y cuando llegamos esperamos a que el avión aterrizara y cuando vi a Alice bajar con Bella y Edward del avión corrí hacia ella, la mire intentando descubrir si estaba herida pero estaba bien, bien enserio— dijo Jasper y sonrió

—Salimos vivos de esa experiencia. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el hecho de tener que dejar a tu madre ir. Tu padre sufrió un montón…pero ahora dejemos de hablar de esos temas tan deprimentes y vamos a dormir. Tu mañana tienes clase y algo me dice que será tu último día en el liceo así que vendría bien que estuvieras totalmente descansada—dijo Alice

— ¿Sabes algo que yo no?— pregunte

—Se demasiadas cosas que tu no, pero en esto créeme que tengo algo de razón. Ahora a dormir— dijo Alice y Jasper me acomodo en la cama

—Está bien, me volveré a dormir. Pero antes, ¿Jasper me alcanzas mis auriculares y el mp3?—pregunte

—Claro, aquí los tienes. Pero no tienes porque ponerte los auriculares para escuchar la nana de de Bella— me dijo pero me alcanzo mi mp3

—Sé que no tengo porque hacerlo pero lo prefiero. Hasta mañana— dije y luego de ponerme los auriculares cerré los ojos

Sentí como Jasper me tapaba y que junto con Alice salían de la habitación.

Cuando lo hicieron me acomode mejor y me quede dormida mientras la nana de mi madre sonaba en mis oídos.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**E.W.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

CAPÍTULO VI: EL VIAJE

Cuando me desperté recién eran las 7 de la mañana, me bañe, vestí y baje a desayunar apresurada.

No había nadie en la cocina así que tome un pedazo de la torta de merengue que había hecho Jasper la mañana anterior, me prepare café con leche y desayune rápidamente.

Luego me fui a lavar los dientes mientras sentía que un ruido provenía de la habitación de Alice. Sonriendo tome la mochila, baje hasta la cocina donde le escribí una esquela a Alice en una hoja.

_Querida Alice y Jasper;_

_No se preocupen por mí, me fui al liceo. Jasper perdona que me haya llevado el Mercedes pero no quería molestarlos como la noche anterior pero necesitaba llegar al colegio. Es tarde, pero descuida que se conducir, recuerda que tengo la licencia. _

_No se preocupen que estoy bien._

_R.C. _

Me fui hasta el garaje y tome las llaves del mercedes de mi abuelo que se encontraban en la pared este del garaje. Una vez que las tuve me subí al auto y lo saque con cuidado del garaje.

Varias veces había visto a mi tío Jasper y a mi abuelo conducir aquel auto así que sabía como conducirlo. Después de todo yo tenía licencia para conducir ya que cuando cumplí 15 años mi tío Emmett me había enseñado a conducir por las dudas y al cumplir los 17 saque la licencia de inmediato.

En cuanto lo prendí apareció a mi lado Jasper y me hizo señales para que me bajara.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas conduciendo?—pregunto en cuanto me baje

—Al colegio— conteste

—Tu no vas a conducir, yo conduzco— dijo Jasper y se sentó en el asiento del conductor

—Jasper ¿te tengo que recordar que ya tengo licencia de conducir?— pregunte pero me senté en el asiento del copiloto

—No, lo sé pero no quiero que conduzcas tu sola. El camino es muy largo— dijo Jasper y puso quinta.

Una vez que estuvimos en camino coloque el CD de las canciones de mi padre en la radio y cerré los ojos.

—Esta misma noche podrás volverlo a escuchar tocar en el piano si así lo desea— dijo Jasper mirándome

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?— pregunte

—Alice y tú se van luego de que tú hayas regresado del liceo, te hayas dado una ducha, te hayas arreglado y hallas comido. Yo me voy mañana por la mañana cuando tenga todas las cosas empacadas— contesto Jasper

— ¿Me estas queriendo decir que tengo que subirme a un avión sin que tu estés cerca para calmarme?— pregunte asustada recordando la única vez que había subido a un avión sin Jasper

—Sí, pero no te preocupes que te voy a inyectar un cálmate antes de irte. Vas a ir tan adormilada en el camino que no vas a notar nada. El calmante va a durar lo suficiente para que puedas viajar sin problemas. Y en el aeropuerto va a estar Carlisle y tu padre esperándolas así que no va a ver ningún problema con nada. — dijo Jasper

—Jasper ¿Dónde está Alice? Porque es raro que no bajara a desearme suerte— dije

—Alice fue de casería. No te preocupes que todo está bien— dijo Jasper

— ¿Y el ruido preveniente de tu cuarto?— pregunte

—Yo que estaba ordenando todo, poniendo nuestras ropas en la maleta y desarmando los muebles para empacarlos. Ya tengo casi todo hecho pero aun falta tu cuarto y la cocina— me dijo sonriendo

—Gracias por todo— dije y sonreí

—No fue nada— contesto y sonrió también

Llegar a clase no fue problema, por suerte Jasper había conducido rápidamente. Pero mi problema fue cuando a la hora del almuerzo me encontré con mis amigas a las cuales sabía que tendría que dejar, suspire y me senté entre ellas sabiendo que tendría que contarles que me iba. Pero antes me iba a dar tiempo para pensar en cómo hacerlo.

—Buenos días— conteste y me senté entre ellas sonriendo.

—Hola Renneesme. ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?—pregunto Maite sonriendo

—Bastante divertida ¿y las de ustedes?— pregunte riéndome

—Bien, la profesora de Ingles nos sorprendió con un examen sorpresa— dijo Maite

— ¿Cómo te fue?— pregunte interesada

—Por suerte bien, aunque no te voy a negar que me asuste un poco. No había estudiado para un examen— dijo Maite

—Menos mal que te fue bien. ¿Y tu Noemí?— pregunte

—Bien. Por suerte me fui bien. ¿Y tú?— me pregunto Noemí

—Yo estoy muy bien. Pero tengo que hablar con las dos. Estoy 5 años con ustedes han sido maravillosos, no saben cuánto. Pero lamentablemente hoy es nuestro ultimo encuentro, esta tarde me voy de la ciudad— conteste y las mire

—Ya nos lo veíamos venir. Te vamos a extrañar eso no lo dudes pero vamos a seguir en comunicación, aunque sea solo a través de los correos electrónicos— me dijo Maite

—Por supuesto que lo haremos. Las quiero— dije y sonreí

—Nosotros también— me dijo Noemí sonriendo

En cuanto salí del colegio Jasper me llevo hasta un hotel donde Alice me estaba esperando.

—Princesa perdona que tengamos que quedarnos en un hotel pero tuvimos que desarmar las tres casas en pocas horas. La idea era que Jasper se fuera mañana pero mañana al amanecer vamos a tener que presentarnos ante la manada de hombres lobos y tenemos que estar todos sin excepciones— dijo Alice

—Si puedo serte sincera no tengo ni idea de que estás hablando— conteste

No te preocupes te lo contare cuando vallamos en el vuelo. Ahora ve a ducharte sobre la cama te deje un vestido y un saco, te deje sandalias, póntelas. Así cuando termines nos iremos para el aeropuerto. La mochila la vamos a llevar pero quiero que tú te lleves esta cartera, en ella ya puse tu neceser, tu mp3, el celular y demás cosas— dijo Alice y me mostró una cartera azul oscuro que tenia sobre la mesa

—Claro— dije y media hora después estábamos saliendo rumbo al aeropuerto.

Una vez llagado al aeropuerto despachamos las 5 maletas y luego Jasper se fue para entregar las llaves de los dos autos. Mientras Alice me llevaba a una cafetería para que comiera algo.

—Alice nosotros llevamos 5 maletas que adivino son solo de ropa. ¿Dónde están las demás cosas?— pregunte

—Ya las enviamos a través de un contenedor. Todos los muebles y demás cosas van en contenedor hasta _Skorf_. Pero no te preocupes que la casa allá ya está equipada, por eso fue que se fueron ellos antes que nosotros— dijo Alice

— ¿Cuánto van a tardar nuestras cosas en llegar allá?— pregunte asustada

—2 días aproximadamente, de aquí se van hasta _Elttaes _y de allí hasta_ Skorf _es menos de un día por carretera— dijo Alice

—Comprendo— dije y sonreí

En el avión yo me sentaba contra la ventanilla, Alice a mi lado y Jasper detrás. Por suerte Jasper había comprado también el lugar a su lado así no tendrían que compartir el asiento con nadie.

Y gracias a que nos sentábamos así fue fácil subirse al avión ya que si necesitaba que me calmaran Jasper lo haría de inmediato.

Luego de que el avión carreteara me volví para ver a Alice.

—Alice me vas a decirme ¿A qué te refieres con "pero mañana al amanecer vamos a tener que presentarnos ante la manada de hombres lobos y tenemos que estar todos sin excepciones"?— pregunte

—Bueno, tú recuerdas que te contamos que Jacob era un hombre lobo. Bueno él pertenece a una manada que la última vez que nos vimos constaba de 8 personas: Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared y Paul. Pues bien hace casi un siglo los Cullen y los hombres lobos al mando de Ephraim Black hicieron un trato, dado que los Cullen no casaban humanos…— comenzó Alice

—Hablas como si no fueras una Cullen— dije

—En aquel entonces yo no era una Cullen. Mejor dicho aun no había encontrado a Jasper así que mucho menos a la familia de Carlisle. Pero si, ya era una vampira— dijo Alice sonriendo

—Me había olvidado, se vuestras historias de memoria pero, bueno, a veces olvido que no siempre estuvieron juntos. Dime, cuéntame del trato que hicieron con los hombres lobos— dije

—Bueno, el trato consistía en que ninguno de los hombres lobos o sus familiares, en fin nadie de toda la reserva, iban a revelarle a los humanos de nuestra existencia mientras nosotros no mordiéramos a un ser humano, morder no matar. Y no había excepción alguna— contesto Alice

—Así que lo que hizo Rosalie estaba prohibido por el trato— dije asustada al comprenderlo

—Exacto. Esa es la razón por la cual queremos estar juntos mañana cuando debamos revelar que hemos roto el tratado. Rosalie va a apelar a la imposibilidad de tener hijos y al hecho de que él no había tenido posibilidad de sobrevivir. Además los hombres lobos nos deben una: Jacob sin creer en ninguna de esas historias le revelo a tu madre quienes éramos nosotros, ese error jamás se lo echamos en cara pero Rosalie es capaz de hacerlo si lo cree necesario. Por eso Jasper es necesario que este allí, para calmarlos en caso de que tengamos que huir apresuradamente— dijo Alice

—Comprendo, comprendo a que te refieres. Jasper ¿crees que podrás calmarlos a todos ellos?— pregunté mirando para atrás pero Jasper no estaba allí

— ¿Tía donde está Jasper?—pregunte

Alice cerró los ojos un minuto y luego me contesto:

—Escondido en los baños, quédate aquí que voy a ver qué le pasa— y salió

En seguida que Alice salió agarre el celular y comencé a ver si tenía todos los números de la familia grabados.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?— pregunto Jasper sentándose atrás mío

—No, en absoluto. ¿Cómo estás?— pregunte mirándolo

—Bien, descuida. Tuve uno de mis ataques y antes de cometer una estupidez preferí encerrarme en el baño. Pero descuida que ahora estoy bien— dijo Jasper

—Jasper, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Sentí una voz de mujer en el baño— dijo Alice

—No te pongas celosa, era Isabella que no sé cómo me envió un mensaje de voz desde el celular que Carlisle le dio cuando se fueron a ir de luna de miel con Edward— dijo Jasper

— ¿Bella?— pregunto Alice desconcertada

—Si, Bella— contesto Jasper y le alcanzo su celular.

Alice lo prendió y busco el último mensaje de voz. Luego lo puso lo suficientemente alto para que nosotros tres lo pudiéramos escuchar.

—_Jasper cálmate, esconderte de nada te va a servir. Relájate que se que tu puedes con esto. Si pudiste ayudarme a que naciera Renneesme con toda la sangre que tuviste que ver, se que podrás sobrepasar este ataque que estas teniendo. Siempre me ayudaste a calmarme cuando lo necesite, pues ahora te estoy devolviendo este favor. Jas, como te llamaba Edward, respira hondo y relájate. Tengo confianza en que vas a estar bien—_dijo una voz dulce.

—Es Bella pero si sabes que estuviste un ataque significa que está aquí— dijo Alice mirando para todos lados

—Eso mismo pensé yo, pero no la veo por ningún lado. Alice intenta llamar a su celular, tenemos el oído fino y podremos escuchar donde suena— dijo Jasper

—Intentare— dijo Alice y sacando su celular hizo sonar el de mi madre pero nada ocurrió

—Bella lo puso en silencioso— supuso Jasper

—Lo que no entiendo es porque enviarte un mensaje si podría haberte golpeado la puerta y habértelo dicho, es como si intentara esconderse de nosotros pero no entiendo él porque— dijo Alice

—Ni tú ni yo. Créeme que lo estoy intentando pensar pero no se me ocurre mejor idea que nos tenga miedo o se sienta avergonzada por la forma en que hace años nos ataco— dijo Jasper

—Si puede ser eso— dijo Alice y volvió a encender su celular

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tía?— pregunte

—Mandándole un mensaje de texto para decirle que no estamos enojados con ella por esconderse pero que nos agradaría que se presentara— dijo Alice y lo envió

— ¿No deberíamos llamar a papá para decirle que recibieron un mensaje de mi madre?— pregunte

—No, advertirle seria en vano si no la encontramos y la convencemos que valla con nosotros. Llamar a tu padre y decirle del mensaje solo le daría esperanzas de encontrarla de nuevo y lo mejor es no darle esperanzas en vano, ya sufrió una vez no haremos que vuelva a sufrir— dijo Jasper

—Claro— conteste

—Si deseas puedes dormir en el viaje, nosotros haremos guardias— dijo Alice

—No necesito dormir, estoy demasiado nerviosa— dije

—Está bien, te dejaremos en paz— dijo Jasper y sonrió.

Durante el resto del viaje esperamos a que el mensaje fuera respondido pero nada ocurrió. Hasta Jasper y Alice salieron varias veces a recorrer el avión en un intento de encontrarla pero tampoco de esa forma la encontraron.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. He decidido que a partir de hoy comenzare a subir los capitulos lunes, miercoles y viernes.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**E.W.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO VII: LA MANSIÓN EN _SKORF_**

Eran las 8 de la noche en _Elttaes_ cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, allí nos estaban esperando todos sonriendo. Yo corrí hasta mi padre quien me abraso.

—Tranquila mi princesita, ya estamos juntos y no volveremos a separarnos por un largo tiempo. Te lo juro— dijo Edward y me abraso

—Hola princesita— dijo Esme en cuanto mi padre me soltó y también me abraso

Luego de que todos me saludaran, nos dividimos en los 4 autos. En el Mercedes el abuelo se fueron mis abuelos, en el convertible Emmett y Rosalie, en el Volvo mi padre y yo, y Jasper y Alice en el Porsche.

Una vez que estuvimos en los autos, en fila fuimos saliendo del estacionamiento rumbo a la casa.

Anduvimos durante más de 2 horas por calles hasta que mi padre, que era el primero en la fila dado que no había querido bajar la velocidad de 100 Km/h, tomo un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenares de arboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto en que solo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los arboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera. Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los arboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, eran atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvalido. Tenía cuatro pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Podía escuchar fluir el rio cerda de ella, oculto en las penumbras.

En cuanto bajamos él me tomo de la mano y me abrió la puerta.

El interior era aun más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy elegante. Lo más posible es que originalmente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriería y mas allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de arboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho rio. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, lo suelos de madera y las gruesa alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Sobre la parte izquierda de la entrada había un altillo sobre el cual descansaba el espectacular piano de cola de mi padre.

Cerré los ojos y olfatee el ambiente para acostumbrarme y me encontré con un hermoso aroma a jazmines.

—Jazmines—dije y mire a mi tía Rosalie

Todos habían entrado y me miraban

—Toda la casa está inundada con ese olor. Cuando llegamos era aun peor. Pero lo mas extraño es que no es un olor de una persona sino que es un aerosol que está tapando otro aroma. Aquí estuvo un vampiro varias veces y lo más insólito es que ordenaron todo. Esta toda la casa inmaculada, sin telarañas, sin la sábana blanca que tenían los sillones. Todo el perfecto orden, como si jamás nos hubiéramos ido o como si nos hubiéramos ido hacia pocas horas en vez de hace 15 años. Además alguien le agrego otro piso a la casa además de 4 habitaciones más, tres de las cuales son dormitorio y la otra es una especie de escritorio y pequeña biblioteca— dijo Rosalie

— ¿Había alguien que supiera que se venían para aquí?— pregunte

—No, de nuestros amigos nadie porque ni siquiera le avisamos a los Denali que son como familia— dijo Carlisle

— ¿Peter y Charlotte?— pregunte recordando los nombres de los amigos de Jasper

—No, tampoco ellos sabían— dijo Jasper

— ¿Falta algo de la casa?— pregunte asustada

—Nada, ni siquiera un centésimo. Yo siempre tengo guardado varios miles de dólares para una emergencia y olvide llevármelos. La plata sigue donde siempre estuvo, no falta nada— dijo Esme

—Esto sí que es extraño— dije

—Bueno, vamos a dejar esos temas para más tarde. Ven, te vamos a mostrar las habitaciones— dijo papá y me las fue mostrando

De pronto me paro ante una de las habitaciones. Esta tenia vista al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río antes de cruzar el bosque intacto. La pared de la cara oeste estaba colocada una repisa donde se podían ver CDs, libros, muñecas y varios adornos de porcelana. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música. La cama con una colcha plateada estaba colocada en el centro del cuarto. En la pared este había un inmenso guardarropa. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubrían el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro. Al lado de la puerta había un escritorio donde ya habían colocado un teléfono y una computadora personal. En el recodo entre la pared este y la norte habían colocado un plasma y un DVD y debajo de este un montón de películas.

—Esta, cariño es tu habitación— dijo Edward mirándome

—Es hermosa, papá. Muchas gracias— dije y lo mire

—Me alegra que te guste. Pero a mí no me lo agradezcas, agrádeselo a nuestro visitante misterioso. Ya te dijimos que todas las habitaciones estaban preparadas, bueno, esta también. Alguna vez esta fue mi habitación pero mis cosas terminaron en una de las habitaciones nuevas y si te soy sinceró no tengo ni idea quien lo hizo y él porque— dijo Edward

—Pero parece que quien lo hizo conocía nuestros gustos. Porque mi armario está repleto de ropa nueva— contesto Alice

—Y hay flores frescas en todos los floreros. Flores que Esme y yo no colocamos. Ese alguien estuvo otra vez aquí, por suerte no echo más aerosol— dijo Rosalie

—Pues haya sido quien haya sido sabia nuestros gusto a la perfección— afirme

—Eso no desconcierta aun más. Ahora vamos a si cenas. Luego te puedes ir a dormir— me dijo Esme

La cena fue tranquila, Esme había pedido comida italiana y yo comí en silencio.

Luego de la cena me senté ante el televisor del comedor y me quede mirando mientras Jasper y Emmett se divertían jugando al ajedrez con varios tableros, mis tías ambas sentadas ante la computadora diseñaban la ropa que me iban a mandar a hacer. Mi padre tocaba el piano distraído. Carlisle y Esme estaban junto a la ventana mirando para fuera con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Qué lindo— comento Alice luego de un rato en silencio

— ¿Qué ocurre Alice?— pregunto Esme dándose la vuelta

—Que esto me hace acordar a cuando Edward regreso a escribir música, cuando le escribió la nana a Bella— contesto Alice

—Es cierto se pare en varias cosas, tú en la computadora y nosotros dos con el ajedrez— dijo Jasper

—Qué tiempos aquellos. Recién me había comprado el convertible— dijo Rosalie

—Y Bella estaba tan cerca de pertenecer a nuestra familia. Se extraña a la humana por aquí— comento Emmett

—Emmett— dijo Carlisle y se dio la vuelta para ver a mi padre que había dejado de tocar el piano.

—Déjalo Carlisle, tiene razón. Se extraña a Bella aquí más que en ningún lugar. Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando entro por esa puerta con temor a que ustedes no la aprobarían y yo temiendo que algo malo pudiera pasarle— dijo Edward y en su cara apareció una sonrisa triste

—Edward— dijo Esme y lo abraso

—Tranquila mamá estoy bien. Solo que a veces la extraño mucho… Alice ¿te apetece salir en el Astron Martin?— pregunto Edward mirándola

—Por supuesto, pero más me apetece carrera hasta_ Aipmylo_—dijo Alice

—Vale, una carrera. Si llegas primero te dejo cambiar mi guardarropa y si yo gana por los próximos dos años elijo la ropa que quiero usar— dijo Edward

—Vale— dijo Alice y seguida de Edward salió de la casa

—Edward gana— sentencio Rosalie

—No lo sé, a Alice le gusta modificar los guardarropas y no le agrada para nada no poder ordenarnos como vestirnos— dijo Emmett

—Alice esta vez lo va a dejar ganar para ver si así se nos alegra un poco nuestro hermano. A Alice no le importa perder esta apuestas si logra que él vuelva a sonreír por lo menos unos minutos— dijo Jasper

—Puede ser. Jasper ¿y si le buscamos una cita?— pregunto Emmett apenado

—No creo que sirva de mucho. Una vez que sentimos amor y este nos cambia es definitivo, no hay vuelta atrás ni existe otra persona para nosotros que no sea esa persona. Por mucho que le busquemos otra mujer para él, su estado no va a cambiar— dijo Jasper

—Jasper tiene razón. Para Edward no va a existir otra mujer que no sea su amada Bella, su esposa— dijo Carlisle

—A mí si me disculpan me voy a ir a la cama, estoy muy cansada. Y si me permiten que les diga algo tal vez lo mejor es que yo no existiera— dije y los mire

—No vuelvas a insinuar eso, ni siquiera lo pienses. Tu padre aun vive por ti, si no fuera porque tú estas viva y con él, estaríamos ahora llorando por su pérdida— dijo Esme

—Yo solo lo decía porque si yo no existiera él estaría libre para hacer lo que quisiera. A veces lo veo y noto que deja de hacer ciertas cosa por cuidar de mí— dije

—Renesmeé si tu no existieras, cuando tu madre perdió la memoria esto se hubiera convertido en un infierno con todas las letras. Tu padre salió para adelante porque tenía que cuidarte y protegerte de todos, si te llega a perder no quiero ni pensar en que puede llegar a pasar— dijo Carlisle

—Y si él está dejando algo por cuidarte lo hace con gusto. Cuando tú sonríes su mundo se alegra porque eres ahora lo más importante de todo el mundo, mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros. Antes le preocupaba que alguien pudiera descubrirnos y estaba siempre esperando que alguien lo hiciera para proteger a nuestra familia. Luego apareció tu madre y le demostró algo que ninguno de nosotros podía haberlo hecho: le demostró que él pese a que era un vampiro era una persona capaz de amar. Tu madre le enseño, además, que él a pesar de ser un vampiro era también un hombre, le mostro el amor tanto físico como espiritual— Dijo Rosalie

—Edward cambio un montón gracias a tu madre y cuando descubrió que dentro de ella estaba creciendo una niña se encargo de ver cómo podía que esa niña fuera de ambos y no solo de ella. Tú tienes el ADN de tus dos padres porque Edward uso la reserva que tenía Carlisle de su sangre para darte alguna de sus cualidades para que tú fueras el fruto del amor que se tenían— dijo Jasper

—Ahora cambiando de tema, aun a mi no me entra quien se toma tanto trabajo para poner en orden esta casa y luego desaparece sin dejar ni siquiera una nota— dije

—Eso tampoco lo entendemos. Pero ahora debes irte a recostar, mañana tienes que estar con nosotros cuando hablemos con la manada— dijo Esme

—Claro, buenas noches a todos. Cuando llegue mi padre díganle que lo quiero—dije y me fui a mi habitación

Una vez que estuve en la cama, tome el osito amarillo y me quede dormida pensando en donde estaría mi padre.

Cuando me desperté el sol estaba saliendo, con cuidado me pare y fui hasta el guardarropa de donde saque un pantalón negro, una camiseta con escote banca y un saco negro con perlitas de colores.

Mire la ropa y me mire a mi misma, estaba horrible y necesitaba una ducha cuanto antes pero no sabía donde había una. Tome el celular y marque el número de Rosalie quien apareció dos segundos después con Esme.

—Díganme por favor donde está la ducha y el baño. Cuanto antes necesito una ducha— dije

—Tranquila, acompáñame que te voy a mostrar donde está la ducha. Este cuarto era de tu padre así que no tiene bañó privado— dijo Rosalie y me acompañó hasta su cuarto donde me metí enseguida a la ducha

Quince minutos después salí ya vestida. Rosalie me lacio el pelo y luego baje a desayunar.

— ¿Aun papá no regreso?— pregunte mientras tomaba el café

—No, pero Jasper ya salió a ver porque se tardan tanto. Si pasa algo lo sabremos—dijo Emmett

— ¿Cuánto falta para encontrarnos con la manada?— pregunte

—3 horas aproximadamente— dijo Carlisle

Termine de desayunar y luego salí para afuera a esperarlos.

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunto Esme sentándose a mi lado en las escaleras

—Si lo estoy. Solo algo preocupa por papá. — dije y en aquel momento vi aparecer el Aston Martin de mi padre y el Porche de mi tía

En cuanto estacionaron frente a la casa me di cuenta de que algo malo pasaba. Ya que Jasper que venia conduciendo corrió hasta el asiento trasero y saco a volandas a mi tía de allí. Papá bajo también corriendo y se acercó a Jasper pero este le gruño y mi padre se aparto.

—Jasper estoy bien, tranquilo— dijo Alice pero su voz era débil

Jasper no le hizo caso y entro a la casa con Alice en sus brazos. Una vez que entro a la casa corrió hasta su habitación y tranco la puerta.

—Papá ¿Qué paso?— pregunte insegura

—Vi a tu madre cerca de nuestro prado y la seguí a pie. Cuando estábamos demasiado cerca Alice me tomo del hombro y me dijo que me detuviera. Como no quise hacerlo se subió a mi espalda, me tapo los ojos y la nariz. Me volví loco y la tire al suelo con mucha fuerza; de hecho le arranque el brazos derecho de lugar y en aquel momento llego Jasper. Se puso furioso cuando vio lo que le había hecho a Alice. Alice estaba aullando de dolor y Jasper se acerco a ella de inmediato, la consoló con palabras y le volvió a colocar el brazo en su lugar pero Alice quedo muy débil, dice que no siente el brazo— dijo Edward apenado

Yo me acerque a la puerta y golpee.

—Edward vete de aquí— dijo Jasper

—Jasper, perdona que los moleste pero no soy Edward, soy Renesmeé— conteste

Por más de 5 minutos no se escucho nada hasta que:

—Princesita, tranquila que no nos molestas. Perdona que te haya gritado. — dijo Jasper y salió

— ¿Cómo esta ella?— pregunte tímidamente

—Recuperándose de a poco. En poco menos de dos horas se habrá recuperado totalmente. Edward ¿Cómo estas tu?— pregunto Jasper

—Bien aunque algo desconcertado. ¿Por qué Alice no me dejo acercarme a Bella?— pregunto papá

—Porque Bella no estaba en el prado. Edward sé que es difícil de aceptar que Bella no esté aquí pero tienes que aceptarlo o ir a buscarla pero no puedes seguir viendo cualquier cosa. Edward en el prado estaba Jane junto con Dimitri, nadie más— dijo Jasper

— ¿Eso fue lo que viste?— preguntó Edward

—Edward no fue lo que vio Jasper sino que lo que vimos y olimos. En el prado no estaba Bella, yo estaba a tu lado y te pudo jurar que no vi a Bella en ninguna parte— dijo Alice saliendo del cuarto

—Qué bien, ya me volví loco— comento papá apenado

—No, Edward. Lo que ocurre es que quieres ver con tantas ansias a Bella que ya la vez por todas partes. Ahora cálmate que todo se va arreglar. Eso si la próxima vez ten un poco mas de cuidado porque esta vez Alice se pudo recuperar pero …— dijo Jasper y le puso una mano en el hombro

—Te entiendo, no volveré a hacerlo. Alice ¿Cómo estás?— pregunto Edward

—Mejor. Ahora vamos a la reunión con la manada o se nos van a enojar— dijo Alice

—Y van a tener razón al enojarse— dijo Carlisle

Papá me tomo en brazos y me coloco en su espalda. Yo sabía que nos esperaba una larga travesía corriendo así que me acomode en su espalda y todos salieron corriendo de la casa.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**E.W.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

CAPÍTULO VIII: REVELACIÓN

Cuando pararon de correr me encontré en un inmenso en la ladera de una montaña. Allí ya habían varias personas: 6 mujeres y 7 hombres.

Una vez que llegamos Emmett y Jasper se pusieron ante mi padre para que nadie viera cuando me bajara de la espalda de él. Luego mis 7 vampiros se formaron en fila, pero yo me quede detrás de todos ellos.

—Buenos días a todos. Lamento la tardanza— dijo Carlisle sonriendo

—Buenos días. No se preocupen que comprendemos su tardanza. Y dado que tenemos mucho de que conversar nos gustaría saber porque esconden a esa joven humana detrás de ustedes— dijo uno de los hombres

—Sam, permíteme presentarte a mi hija Renneesme. Renneesme por favor cariño ven— dijo mi padre

Yo con cuidado bordee la fila que formaba mi familia y me coloque entre mi padre y Alice.

De pronto uno de los hombres me miro a los ojos y sonrió.

—Jacob ni te atrevas— le dijo mi padre

—Edward ¿Qué ocurr…?— comenzó Carlisle

—No, no— dijo Alice aterrada

Yo miraba a mi padre enfadado y al tal Jacob que no me quitaba la vista de encima como si por primera vez en su vida que viera el sol.

—Edward dinos que ocurre— dijo Emmett

—Ese maldito lobo acaba de imprimirse con Renneesme— contesto Edward furioso

—Edward sabes que eso no se puede evitar. Cálmate que de nada sirve que inicies una guerra por eso— dijo Carlisle con voz autoritaria

Edward asintió y se relajo

—Alice— dije asustada

—Tranquila, está todo bien. Lo que pasa es que Jacob se ha imprimido contigo y eso me imposibilita que pueda ver tu futuro. A partir de ahora las cosas se van a complicar pero saldremos adelante, tranquila— dijo Alice y me sonrió

— ¿Qué es imprimirse?— pregunte asustada

—Imprimirse es una leyenda de los hombres lobos, y buen… Seth por favor ayúdame porque no sé como explicarlo— dijo Edward

—Renneesme, mi nombre es Seth y soy amigo de tus padres desde hace más de 22 años. Imprimirse tiene que ver con movimientos gravitatorios, es como si la tierra ya no te sostuviera sino que lo hace una persona, que pasa a ser lo único que importa. El hombre lobo haría y seria cualquier cosa por esa persona, se convertiría en lo que la persona necesité, ya sea su protector, su amante, su amigo o su hermano— comenzó Seth

—Renneesme, mi nombre es Claire y fui la segunda de las personas en ser imprimida. El tema es que la impresión no tiene edad, cuando a mi me toco tenía apenas dos años. Quil, mi esposo en la actualidad, fue el que me imprimió y creo que te tengo que contar algunas cosas. Cuando era una bebé y una niña él fue el más tierno de los hermanos mayores, por tanto no había criatura en este mundo más protegida que yo. Cuando crecí y necesite un amigo, él fue el camarada mas comprensión, digno de confianza y responsable que pude conocer. Pero cuando me hice adolescente y necesite un novio él se convirtió en eso para mí ahora que soy adulta soy tan feliz con él como lo sería cualquier mujer con su marido. Como lo es Jasper con Alice, por ejemplo— contesto Claire

—Tranquila que te puedes oponer a esto—dijo Emmett

—Como poder puede pero de nada va a servir porque Jacob va a ser como si lo hubieran creado para ella en especial— dijo Seth

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?— pregunte asustada

—Claro que podemos, tranquila— me dijo Jacob

—Tu mejor no te acerques ni me hables. Papá podemos dedicarnos a lo que vinimos— dije

—Claro. Sam como podrás ver volvimos. Pues bien, tenemos que conversar porque hay algunos cambios que ocurrieron en los últimos 16 años desde que nos fuimos. Ahora somos 8 vampiros, nosotros 7 y mi sobrino Pendragon, el hijo adoptivo se Rosalie y Emmett— dijo Edward

—Rosalie siendo madre, eso sí que lo quiero ver—dijo Jacob

—Pues lo soy— dijo Rosalie

—Comprendemos. Pero él no está aquí ¿o sí?— pregunto Sam

—No lo está, está en la universidad pero regresa cada verano así que lo más seguro es que lo vean pronto— dijo Carlisle

—Bueno ya que regresaron tenemos que decirle algunas cosas. Bella esta aquí, en _Skrof_— dijo Seth de pronto

— ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto Edward impresionado

—Seth se supone que no íbamos a decir nada— le dijo una de las mujeres

—Leah su pedido fue que no llamáramos a ninguno de los Cullen para advertirles pero ella no dijo nada de no decirles cuando ellos llegaran— dijo Seth

—Seth, por favor cuéntanos toda la historia— le pidió Alice

—Sentémonos— dijo Seth y todos nos sentamos a escuchar

— ¿Qué les parece si se presentan? Porque a la mayoría no los conozco— dije

—Claro. Yo soy Jacob, ellos son: Embry y su esposa Alizon, Jared y su esposa Kim, Paul y mi hermana, además de su esposa, Rachel, Quil y Claire, Sam y Emily, Leah y Federico y por ultimo esta Seth y Beatriz— dijo Jacob y los iba señalando a medida que los presentaba

—Gracias— dije

—Hace cerca de un año estaba toda la manada reunida en _la_ _Hsup_ y Charlie llego tarde a una fiesta que habíamos organizado. Y cuando llego nos pidió disculpas por su tardanza alegando que había llegado Bella de improvisto. Al principio no le prestamos atención pero varios de nosotros la vieron en varias ocasiones y en diferentes lugares…— dijo Quil

—Pero lo más extraño es que un día fui a visitar a Charlie con Billy y nos encontramos afuera un Pontiac plateado con vidrios polarizados estacionado frente a la casa de Charlie y cuando entramos la encontramos a Bella con un delantal sobre un vestido de seda preparándole la cena a su padre mientras este leía el diario. No sabes lo extraño que fue verla. Ella me miro y sonrió: "papá llegaron Billy y Jacob" le dijo ella y coloco la cena sobre la mesa. "¿Bella?" le pregunte, "¿Quién mas podría ser? Pero me parece raro que estés tan extrañado cuando he visto a varios de tus amigos en diferentes lugares. ¿es que ninguno te advirtió que había regresado?" me pregunto. "¿Quieren algo para cenar?" nos preguntó cuando vio que no le contestaba. Le dijimos que no y mientras Charlie terminaba de cenar yo la miraba incrédulo, mi padre la saludo y se fue a colocar en el comedor a la espera de que comenzara el partido. Cuando Charlie se sentó en el comedor la miro y le pregunto "¿A qué hora te vuelves a ir?" Ella sonrió y le contesto: "hoy no tengo turno papá. Así que no volveré a irme. Eso si mañana tal vez cuando despiertes no este, voy a ir a buscar a mamá", él sonrió y le contesto: "si no vas a ir al hospital ¿vas a salir a algún lado?" "Eso depende de cuan decepcionado este Jacob. Y si me le gustaría salir a caminar por la playa" de allí salimos de la casa y en cuanto lo hicimos ella me miro y me dijo: "creo que lo mejor será que llames a Sam y al resto de la manada. Ahora que tienen de vecino a un vampiro bien les convendría saberlo. Y creo que el mejor lugar será en el mismo lugar donde Jasper les enseño a combatir a los neófitos" yo la mire incrédulo pero hice lo que me había pedido. En cuanto llegamos al claro ella se sentó en el suelo y espero. 5 minutos después llego toda la manada en forma de humano y se sentaron también en el suelo formando un circulo— dijo Jacob

—Enseguida que llegamos notamos que el aroma de Bella no era el mismo que había sido siempre pero no le dimos importancia. Cuando estuvimos todos sentados ella comenzó a contarnos su historia. "hace 15 años aproximadamente yo perdí la memoria pues bien algunos meses después quise irme a la universidad y mi padre me dejo. Mi nueva vida, por decirle de alguna forma, comenzó en ese maldito viaje. Mi avión nunca llego a su destino y donde callo me estaban esperando ciertos vampiros que a causa de los Volturis o por culpa de ellos, termine siendo una vampira neófita. El primer año Jane y Dimitri me tuvieron en _Aksala _porque era arriesgado hacer el viaje en avión. Lo cierto es que estando en ese año me encontré con Alice y Jasper Cullen, yo estaba loca por la sangre humana y cuando Alice intento detenerme casi la mato a ella y luego a Jasper. Estaba entrenada pero por alguna misteriosa razón no los asesine, luego me fui a encontrar con uno de mis cautivos. No sé que me pasó pero a partir del mes siguiente comencé a recordar ciertas cosas hasta que dos años después, estando ya en _Ailati_, recordé toda mi vida con los Cullen, todo con lujo de detalles. Le rogué a los antiguos que me dejaran irme de allí y como Chelsea no me pudo convencer de que me quedara, me fui. Anduve durante meses vagabundeando, odiándome a mi misma por haberme comportado mal con Alice y Jasper que dieron muchas veces su vida por salvarme a mí, que me protegieron y me trataron como una más de su familia, y en mis vagabundeos termine otra vez en _Aksala_. Allí me encontraron un grupo de vampiros buenos y me salvaron de mi misma, me ayudaron a recuperarme. Fueron ellos los que me dieron la ropa y el auto cuando decidí que quería volver con mi padre; y esa es la razón por la cual regrese"— dijo Sam

—Yo la mire y le dije: "estoy seguro de que Edward querrá saber de ti", ella me miro y tembló "Seth, si en realidad sientes algo por mí, aunque sea poquito, no los llames ni les adviertas que volví. Ellos son felices juntos y si yo regreso será para arruinarles la vida. Es preferible que me crean muerta antes que esto. Lo amo más de lo que me amo a mi misma y lo voy a proteger de todos, hasta de mi misma." y vi como varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos. "Puedes llorar" me asombre. "si, aun tengo ciertas partes de mi que siguen siendo humanas: respiro, tengo un corazón que late, lloro, necesito comida humana además de sangre animal", "no sabía que eso fuera posible" le dijo Embry "realmente desconozco si es o no posible. Supuestamente la transformación acaba cuando el corazón deja de latir pero en mi caso no fue así. Me gustaría preguntarle a Carlisle cómo es posible mi comportamiento pero no lo voy a hacer. Ahora por favor no le digan a nadie que soy en realidad, mi padre no tiene porque saber esto. Él cree que termine la universidad y que regrese porque lo extrañaba y esa es la historia que hice oficial. Soy doctora, que fue lo que estudie en la universidad mientras estaba con los vampiros buenos, y ahora trabajo en el hospital y eso es todo lo que sabe mi padre. Nada más prefiero que sepa. Seth te lo ruego no llames nada a ninguno de los Cullen" y eso fue todo— dijo Seth

—Ella siguió con la vida que quiso, de noche trabaja en el hospital, de día se encarga de su casa y por la tarde se pasa con su padre ayudándole en los casos de la comisaria— dijo Paul

—Pero a veces camina por aquí o se acerca a la casa solo para quedársela viendo durante horas, según ella recordando los momentos que vivió allí. Eso sí, hay un pequeño detalle que noté hace meses, sus ojos son verdes y se aclaran o oscurecen dependiendo de su sed— dijo Jacob

— ¿Ha entrado a la casa?— pregunto Jasper de pronto

—Si, una vez a buscar su celular y algunas de sus cosas. Y hace 9 días a prepararla para su llegada, nos callo de improvisto cuando dijo que ustedes iban a venir. — dijo Paul

—Eso explica el olor. Puso aerosol para esconder su olor y que no lo rastreáramos hasta la casa de Charlie y por tanto descubriéramos que regreso— dijo Alice

—Sí, eso mismo— dijo Esme

— ¿Aun sigue aquí?— pregunto Jasper

—Sí, en cuanto supo que ustedes regresaban convenció a Charlie para que se tomara unas vacaciones en _Adirolf_. Eso sí, lleva una semana escondida en la casa de su padre. Si sigue así se va a poner muy sedienta y eso es peligroso. Pero se niega a salir de la casa para que ustedes no la descubran— dijo Leah

—Iremos a buscarla allá— dijo Edward

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Y como prometi sigo el calendiario de actualizacion.**_

_**E.W.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

CAPÍTULO IX: GISSEL

Pero de pronto se sintió un auto que paraba cerca y a una persona bajarse. Pero hasta que no la vi no me di cuenta de quién era:

—Mamá— dije

Pero Jasper se acerco y le apretó los brazos para atrás. Emmett y Rosalie se pusieron ante mí como una fortaleza. Carlisle, Esme y mi padre se pusieron a su lado pero un paso atrás.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Y no te atrevas a decirme que eres Bella— dijo Jasper

—Mi nombre nos les dirá nada, pero se los daré: Algunos me dicen Bella, otros Gissel, pero para otros soy Rosalie Alice Cullen. Ustedes pueden llamarme como prefieran— dijo la joven, su voz era hermosa pero totalmente fría, sin ninguna emoción

— ¿Quién eres tú no cómo te llamas?— dijo Carlisle con voz tranquila

—Si les digo quien soy no me van a creer así que de nada vale—dijo la joven

—Dínoslo— dijo Emmett furioso

—Pues bien, escuchen pero les advierto que lo que van a escuchar les va a hacer modificar su concepción sobre ciertas cosas que hasta ahora creían fijas y les voy a rogar que no den opiniones hasta que termine de contarla, es por el propio bien mental de todos ustedes— dijo la joven

—Te juramos que no vamos a decir nada acerca de ella hasta que hayas finalizado— dijo Edward seguro

—Bien. La historia comienza hace casi 22 años. Bella se caso por amor con Edward…— comenzó la joven

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi matrimonio contigo?— Pregunto Edward

—Primero les pedí que no dieran opiniones y eso incluye también preguntas. Y segundo si no hacen silencio jamás sabrás que tiene que ver ambas historias— dijo la joven

—Adelante, prosigue— dijo Rosalie fríamente

—Tras su matrimonio, Esme les regalo una luna de miel en su isla, isla que el doctor Carlisle le regalo como regalo de matrimonio. Bien, allí la primera noche que estuvieron Bella sedujo a Edward para que tuvieron relaciones— dijo la joven

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? porque nadie a parte de nosotros dos lo sabia— pregunto Edward furioso

—No se enfurezca conmigo, porque si había otra persona que sabía eso, su hija. Edward usted dejo embarazada a Bella esa noche de una niña. Una vez que estuvo dentro del vientre, el bebé comenzó a alimentarse de su madre…— prosiguió la joven

—Todos los bebé se alimentan de sus madres— dijo Leah

— ¿De la sangre de su madre? No, la bebé no se alimentaba como su madre. La primera semana se alimentaba de sangre pero cuando fue teniendo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, de que estaba matando a su madre comenzó a dejar de alimentarse. Y cuando tenía que alimentarse, lo hacía de otra forma, se alimentaba de los recuerdos de las personas que la rodeaba: los recuerdos de las caserías en las cuales había participado su padre, los recuerdos de cómo fueron entrando todos los miembros a la familia Cullen, sus horas de clases; en fin de todos los recuerdos a los cuales accedía — dijo la joven y sonrió

— ¿Recuerdos?— pregunto Edward incrédulo

—Si recuerdos. Pero su favorito era el día en que sus padres se besaron por primera vez en el prado— dijo la joven y una tímida sonrisa alegro su rostro por apenas dos segundos que fue todo lo que permitió que su frialdad desapareciera

— ¿Tú eras la bebe?— pregunto Alice

—Sí, yo era la bebé. Y dado que no me alimentaba de sangre o de comida normal crecí muy lentamente tanto que mi crecimiento era imperceptible. Y eso ayudo a que Bella jamás llegara a saber de mi existencia— dijo la joven

—Gissel. Eso es imposible. Por mucho que crecieras lentamente Bella se debió a ver dado cuenta porque no tenía sus habituales perdidos— dijo Carlisle

Yo note que apretaba los puños al oír ese nombre pero no dijo nada, mantenido su expresión inescrutable.

—Es posible porque ella nunca dejo de tenerlos, les dije que podía ver los recuerdos de los demás y así aprendí medicina, o al menos al comienzo. Todo lo que tenía en su cabeza entro a la mía y me di cuenta que si quería pasar desapercibida debía romper la placenta que me protegía tanto y dado que casi no me desarrollaba mamá siguió teniendo sus periodos. — dijo Gissel

— ¿Tú dices que te alimentabas de los recuerdos? ¿de todos nosotros?— preguntó Jasper

—Si, de todos. No había nada en sus mentes, en aquel momento, que yo no supiera. Pero descuide que son secretos que jamás voy a revelar. Así que está a salvo, al igual que la mayoría. Eso sí una cosa que le voy a decir es que la próxima vez que pretenda seducir a Alice intente no pensarlo tanto, me da jaqueca cada vez que lo haces— dijo Gissel

— ¿Puedes leer la mente?— preguntó Jasper asustado

—Puede hacerlo pero con ustedes no lo necesito, pase tanto tiempo en sus mentes que ahora los encuentro a pesar de que nos separen varios kilómetros, es como si los pudiera tener tan cerca como los tengo ahora— dijo Gissel

—Adivino que leer las mentes no es el único poder que tienes— dijo Jasper pensativo

—No, de hecho tengo el poder que tienen todas las personas a las cuales he entrado a su mente. Tengo tu poder, el de Alice, el de papá, el de mamá, el de Eleazar, el de Kate, el de Zafrina, el de Benjamín, el de Shiobhan, el de Marcos, el de Alec, el de Jane, el de Dimitri, el de Chelsea y el de Rennata— dijo Gissel

— ¿Bella tiene un poder?— pregunto Jacob

—Si, su mente es un escudo que nadie puede traspasar, bueno nadie que no sea yo de hecho. Eleazar lo llama un escudo, defensa mental pura— dijo Gissel

— ¿Cómo fue que terminaste metida en la mente de todos ellos?— pregunto Carlisle

—Cuando dije que una vez que me fui de los Volturis anduve dando vueltas, eso es cierto, lo estuve. Conocí a todos sus amigos porque a todos me los cruce. La de los Volturis no fue por gusto sino que buscaba una forma de derrotarlos para escapármeles. — dijo Gissel, su voz no se había alterado pero se estaba resbalando

—Gissel— dijo Edward acercándose a ella

—Perdone, me fallan las fuerzas. Jane esta cerca y no me puedo defenderlos a todos juntos si ella sigue atacándolos— dijo Gissel jadeando

—Jasper suéltala. Gissel tranquila y dinos que pasa— dijo Edward pero Jasper a pesar de soltarle los brazos la mantuvo erguida

—Jane sabe que la única forma de atacarme y volverme a atrapar es atacándolos a todos. Cuando llegue puse la protección mental sobre todos ustedes para que ni Dimitri los pueda hallar ni Jane los pueda atacar pero Jane no para de atacar y cada nuevo ataque reduce mis fuerzas para salvarlos. Ahora vallasen a la casa y quédense hasta que Pendragon les advierta que el peligro ya paso— dijo Gissel

— ¿Cómo conoces a mi hijo?— pregunto Rosalie

—Eso no importa— contesto Gissel sus jadeos eran cada vez más rápidos

— ¿Cómo va a saber Pendragon que el peligro paso?— pregunte mirándola

—Pendragon me conoce y tenemos un collar que nos avisa si el otro está en peligro. Cuando muera él lo va a notar y volverá con ustedes, cuando vuelva será porque yo morí. Además tu lo vas a notar porque papá se va a enojar cuando comience a descubrir tus secretitos— dijo Gissel y sonrió tímidamente

—Así que eras tú quien protegía tanto mis secretos— dije asustada, claro que tenia miles de secretos y siempre me había extrañado que mi padre no los pudiera descubrir

—Si. Ahora vete para la casa. Vallasen todos. Jacob saca a toda la manada de aquí, vallan a la _Hsup_ allí van a estar protegidos de los Volturis— dijo Gissel

—Corazoncito— dijo Pendragon saliendo de entre los árboles y acercándose a ella

—Pendragon llévate a la familia para adentro— dijo Gissel

—De nada va a servir. No te voy a perder. Corazoncito baja las protecciones que tiene sobre la familia— dijo Pendragon

—No puedo, Jane no se cansa de atacarlos. A quien le quiete las protecciones lo incapacitará y Dimitri lo matara en poco menos de 2 minutos. Por culpa de Jane y Dimitri perdí a Dominique, no voy a permitir que esa se lleve a alguien más de nuestra familia— dijo Gissel

—Muy bien. ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar?— pregunto Pendragon apenado

—Menos de 10 minutos— dijo ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza

—Aguanta, yo me encargare de Jane— dijo Pendragon

—Y yo de Dimitri. Nadie se mete con nuestra familia y sale airoso— dijo Emmett

Gissel dejo de jadear pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido, fueron pasando los minutos despacio.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Edward con premura

—Jane se canso y se vuelve a ir con Dimitri. La decisión está tomada. Pendragon ven ayúdame— Dijo Gissel enderezándose

Jasper se alejo de ella.

—Aquí estoy, mi corazón. Siempre he estado aquí— dijo Pendragon y la rodeo con sus brazos, la cara de Gissel le daba en su pecho.

Esta se quedo quieta durante un raro apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Pendragon calmándose aun sin abrir los ojos.

—Alice ¿Dimitri y Jane volverán a atacarnos?— pregunto Pendragon

—No, ya van de camino a _Arretlov_— contestó Alice luego de un rato.

Jasper se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.

—Corazón estas a salvo, baja las barreras que los protegen— dijo Pendragon

—Claro— dijo Gissel y parpadeo— Pendragon gracias, no sabes cuánto te necesito —

—Lo sé corazón, lo sé. Ahora todo va a estar bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?— le pregunto Pendragon

—Bien, vuelven mis fuerzas a mi cuerpo a cada minuto que pasa. —dijo Gissel y le beso los labios sonriendo

Pendragon la levanto por la cintura y le devolvió el beso.

—Chicos— dijo Edward

—Perdón—dijo Pendragon y tomo la mano de Gissel sonriendo

—Gissel, tienes que terminar de contarnos la historia— dijo Esme

—Volviendo a la historia, Renneesme nació años después sin problemas, pero además adentro del vientre yo seguía creciendo. Cuando la pequeña cumplió 6 meses, otra vez mis padres tuvieron relaciones. En ese momento concibieron a un varón, y ahí si Bella se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Tenía antojos de frutas y verduras pero también de sangre, lo cual era extraño para ella. Un día ella salió a cazar y gracias a la tontería de ir al bosque sola casi no nazco. De milagro sobrevivimos a esa casería y cuando regreso le dijo a Edward que tenía un atraso, quien le dijo que debía ser solo un atraso nada más. Y algunos días de ese episodio ella tuvo su primera confirmación de que algo andaba mal, tuvo nauseas y vomito todo el día. Edward, tu le dijiste que si al otro día no estaba mejor iban a ir a un médico o Carlisle, mismo, le iba a hacer una prueba de embarazo. Pero al otro día Bella amaneció bien así que no se hizo tal prueba y lo dejaste pasar. Meses más tarde Bella se cayó por la escalera de la casa de los Cullen y cuando estuvo en el hospital le estuvieron haciendo una transfusión de sangre porque Carlisle no entendía porque era que le faltaba sangre. Pasaron los meces y pareció como que todo se había pasado a pesar de que su mente no volvía. — dijo Gissel y volvió a cerrar sus ojos

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?— pregunto Carlisle

— ¿Corazón quieres un vaso con agua?— pregunto Pendragon

—No, estoy bien. Un día Bella tomo la decisión de que era tiempo que hiciera su vida y se fue, sin pensarlo dos veces en un intento de que el dolor de su pecho se fuera, para la universidad pero el avión se destruyo en el aire y ella sobrevivió. Bella se arrastro hasta quedar tapada por los arboles que había cerca del lugar del accidente. Tenía la mayoría de los huesos rotos a causa del accidente y de mi hermanito que no se podía quedar quieto. En cuanto mamá se cayó al suelo supe que teníamos muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir y que las que teníamos dependían de cuán rápido podía cortar el vientre de mi madre y salir a la superficie. Menos de un minuto después había salido del cuerpo de mi madre y había sacado a mi hermano de adentro también. Dominique, mi hermano pequeño, se encargo de morderla mientras yo iba a buscar ayuda, gracias al cielo sabíamos donde habíamos caído. Carlisle te agradezco en el alma que te aprendieras los mapas de_ Aksala_ de memoria, gracias a ello sabia a donde tenía que ir a buscar ayuda. Cuando llegue frente a la casa de Eleazar ellos 5 ya estaban fuera de la casa. Irina al verme comenzó a gritar "un niño inmortal, un niño inmortal" no sé cómo fue pero recordé el emblema de los Cullen y lo dibuje en el suelo y abajo tu nombre. "¿Como conoces a Carlisle?" abajo le escribí dos nombres más: Edward y Bella. Aun estaban más desconcertados. Al final comencé a llorar, Carmen se asusto y me levanto en brazos para calmarme. Aproveche que estaba cerca y la toque, no sé porque lo hice pero de pronto vi como ella podía entender lo que le mostraba. En mi palma tenía el poder de mostrar mis recuerdos: le mostré el accidente y a Bella en el suelo muriéndose. Carmen le aviso a los otros lo que le había mostrado y todos fueron a intentar salvar a Bella— dijo Gissel

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunto Jared

—Mi peor temor, mamá había desaparecido. La buscaron durante días pero ella no apareció. Al final decidieron que yo me iba a quedar con ellos y me criaron como su hija. Menos de un mes después yo ya sabía caminar y hablar y cuando cumplí un año ya tenía el aspecto de una chica de 6 años así que comencé la escuela y cuando tenía 4 la secundaria. — dijo Gissel

— ¿Qué paso?—preguntó Jacob

—Un día regresaba de la secundaria, yo ya tenía 5 y estaba cursando las últimas materias de sexto de medicina, cuando los vi a Aro, Rennata, Alec, Jane y a Dimitri en la casa. Y cuando vi lo que había en sus mentes: mi hermano y mi madre ambos pertenecían a sus filas me encabrie pero Eleazar me miro serio y yo me calme. Sabía que no debía ponerlos a ellos en peligro. Tenía que salvar a mi familia yo sola. Pero Aro me vio y empezó a decir un montón de tonterías como que yo no merecía seguir viviendo y no sé que cuento chino más. Cuando fue a atacar a Carmen que había salido en mi defensa lo ataque a ellos con el poder de Jane, pero no sabía controlarlo tan bien lo cual me llevo a que también atacara a Carmen y a Eleazar. Pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho deje de atacarlos a todos y me acerque a ambos para saber si estaban bien. Alec que estaba cerca me dio contra el suelo sin que pudiera hacer algo y Jane aprovecho y me tapo las vías respiratorias. Comencé a ahogarme y termine perdiendo la conciencia. Cuando la recupere Fénix me tenía bien agarrada por la espalda, no había forma de zafarme. Jane y Alec se divirtieron torturándome hasta que Aro les dio la orden de que me enseñaran a usar los poderes que tenia y más que nada que me entrenaran— dijo Gissel

—Seis meses después de eso mi corazón se logro escapar de ellos— dijo Pendragon

—Eso es cierto, me logre escapar pero no sin pelear. En la pelea murió Dominique a manos de Jane. Jane fue la causante de su muerte, lo torturo y como él no podía defenderse y yo no podía defenderlo a él también, Dimitri le arranco la cabeza y lo quemo— dijo Gissel y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos

—Tranquila, mi corazón, tranquila. No llores que no te hace bien— dijo Pendragon volviéndola abrasar

Antes de que Jasper pudiera reaccionar de la nada apareció una ráfaga de tranquilidad que la envolvió completamente.

— ¿Jasper?— pregunte desconcertada

—No, yo no fui— dijo el aludido

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—le pregunto Pendragon

—Si. Bueno esa noche no sé cómo fue que salí pero me escape. Los próximos dos años fueron un lio detrás del otro, mi mente era un caos. Había perdido lo más preciado para mi, mi hermanito, no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para sobrevivir. Así fue como vagabundeando me encontré con el aquerrale de Shiobhan con quien compartir dos días de mi vida. Creo que cuando puedas, Carlisle, deberías ir a verla y a calmarla, quedo muy trastornada cuando me vio — dijo Gissel

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Carlisle

—Porque yo tengo grabado en la piel el emblema de los Cullen, fue una de las formas de tortura que uso Fénix conmigo. Cuando Shiobhan vio el emblema se dio cuenta de quién era y cuando me pregunto, digamos que no tenía la conciencia muy clara y no tengo la menor idea de que fue lo que le dije. De allí no sé cómo ni porque termine conociendo a Benjamín y a Tia su compañera. Por lo menos a ellos si les agrade aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del creador de Benjamín. Por suerte con ellos me aclare sufrientemente la mente para saber para donde agarrar. Dos meses después estaba en el Amazonas y allí conocí a Zafrina y a las demás Amazonas. En resto de la historia es sencilla, me fui directo a la universidad donde conocí a Pendragon y me enamore. Pero un día descubrí donde estaba mi madre y salí corrí corriendo a buscarla. — dijo Gissel

—Y cuando ella salió corriendo también lo hice yo. Por suerte solo nos faltaba dar el examen de una de las materias, yo en filosofía y ella en medicina. A Bella la encontramos y la llevamos con Eleazar que nos dijo que él se encargaría de todo. Yo di la materia y la salve, la igual que ella, pero preferimos que yo no regresara porque si lo hacía Edward me iba a leer la mente y se iba a dar cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas. Me quede aquí, en _Skrof_ a cuidar a mi corazoncito y de vez en cuando hago un viajecito para ver cómo va progresando Bella— dijo Pendragon sonriendo

— ¿Cómo esta ella?— pregunto Edward

—A salvo de los Volturis, eso es bueno. Dejo de intentar suicidarse, que también es bueno. Así que en poco tiempo la tendremos por aquí. — dijo Pendragon

— ¿Tu ropa y tu auto?— pregunto Jacob mirando a Gissel

—Mi auto es un regalo que me hizo Irina hace años y la ropa es culpa de Pendragon que se las empeña en vestirme como a él se le pega la gana— dijo Gissel y comenzó a reírse

—Digamos que tengo una herencia considerable guardada en un banco, y me pareció correcto usarla para mi propio beneficio y que mas podría ser beneficioso que vestir como la gente a la mujer que tiene mi corazón— dijo Pendragon

—Ahora si me permiten me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer— dijo Gissel

— ¿Cuál?— Pregunte

—Encargarme de la comisaria hasta que nuestro abuelo regrese— contesto Gissel

—Hermana, gracias por todo. Te debo una— dije y sonreí

—No me debes nada, se supone que por concepción soy la mayor y mi deber es cuidar de ti. Ahora no se preocupen por nada más. Esta noche no tengo guardia en el hospital y si desean puedo pasarme por la casa a conversar— dijo Gissel

—Claro, te vamos a esperar— dijo Carlisle

—Gracias, Carlisle. Nos veremos esta noche— dijo Gissel y sonriendo se fue

—Bueno nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer así que nos retiramos. Fue un gusto volverlos a ver— dijo Sam

—El gusto fue nuestro— dijo Carlisle

—Renneesme, cualquier cosa que necesites voy a estar cerca de la casa— dijo Jacob y luego de besarme el dorso de la mano despareció en el bosque junto con los demás de la manada.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. si consideran que me lo meresco dejen un comentario**_

_**E.W**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO X: SU RETORNO**

Todos volvimos a la casa donde nos sentamos en el comedor a conversar. Mi abuela me trajo el almuerzo y yo me lo comí mientras los escuchaba conversar.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que dijiste de Bella?— pregunto Emmett

—Muy seguro. No saben lo lindo que es volver a esta casa. Cuando la peque se mudo para la casa de Charlie esta casa quedo tan vacía pero sabíamos que era lo mejor para proteger a Charlie a pesar de que nos teníamos que separar— dijo Pendragon

—La amas en serio— dijo Rosalie

—Si mamá, la amo en serio— dijo Pendragon sonriendo

—Pero además del amor espiritual ¿Cómo va el otro?— pregunto Emmett riéndose

—No te preocupes que va bien—contesto Pendragon

—Pendragon mi hija tiene 15 años— dijo Edward furioso

—No se preocupe que la estoy cuidado. Además no se preocupé estamos casados, cuando no fuimos a venir para aquí no casamos porque ambos estábamos seguros del otro— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Y tu anillo?— le pregunto Rosalie

—Aquí— dijo él y de su bolsillo saco una alianza que estaba guardada dentro de una caja de satén, con cuidado se la coloco y sonrió— ahora no tengo que esconderme—

—Me la cuidas— dijo Edward serio

—Por supuesto, eso es lo que he estado haciendo lo últimos 5 años. Alice ¿tienes ganas de preparar una fiesta?— pregunto Pendragon

—Claro— dijo Alice y le brillaron los ojos

—Mañana ella cumple los 15 años y me gustaría festejárselo como es debido pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer una fiesta, familiar, pero fiesta al fin. —dijo Pendragon

—La fiesta yo la hago— dijo Alice

— ¿Sabes algo de Dominique?— pregunto papá luego de un rato

—Casi nada, solo se lo que ella me ha contado. Pero si se algo, era idéntico a ti pero tenía el color de los ojos de su madre: chocolate y el color de su cabello. Edward te voy a pedir que seas sensible con ese tema porque a ella le dolió muchísimo perderlo y a pesar de los años ella aun no se ha recuperado del todo de su pérdida— dijo Pendragon

—Seré sensible— prometió Edward

—Me alegro. Por lo que se Dominique tenía el poder de ver si alguien decía la verdad como Maggie, por eso los Volturis lo tenían en sus filas. Creo que es todo lo que se, además de que murrio decapitado— dijo Pendragon

—Gracias— dijo Edward

—Sé que duele pero tú me preguntaste. Un consejo, ahora que sabes de mi mujer…— comenzó Pendragon

— ¿Cómo le gusta que la llamen? porque hoy cuando le decíamos Gissel cerraba los puños. Además dudo que le guste que le digamos "corazoncito, corazón o mi mujer"— dije

— ¿Cómo les dijo que se llamaba?— pregunto Pendragon

—No nos lo dijo, solo dijo: "Algunos me dicen Bella, otros Gissel, para otros soy Rosalie Alice Cullen. Ustedes pueden llamarme como prefieran."— contesto Carlisle

—Gissel, así la llaman los Volturis, Bella le dicen las personas que la confunden con su madre. Y Rosalie Alice Cullen le dicen los Denali porque cuando Eleazar le pregunto qué nombre le gustaba ella fue la que contesto ese nombre. Según ella los únicos nombres de su familia que no se habían utilizado eran esos dos, y ella quería que sus tías no se sentirán mal por el hecho de que Bella había usado los nombres de ambas abuelas para formar el nombre de Renneesme— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Y cómo la vamos a llamar? Porque si le dicen Rosalie, se pude confundir conmigo, y Alice, bueno te haces idea de a que me refiero— dijo Rosalie

—Gissel esta descontado, Bella mas y el nombre completo no es el más indicado. Pero no les puedo decir que nombre le gustaría llevar, sinceramente lo desconozco— dijo Pendragon

—Por ahora la vamos a llamar peque— dije

—No le digas eso porque te va a decir que es más grande que tu. Y tampoco le digas que le digo así cuando ella no me escucha porque se puede enfurecer— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Ella nunca pensó en vernos a todos reunidos?— pregunto Esme

—Si lo hizo, ese es su mayor sueño que todos pudiéramos volver a estar unidos. Pero todo se rompió con la muerte de Dominique. Ahora ella va a tener a su familia pero no a su hermano así que siempre va a sentir tristeza. Y cuando planeaba estar con su familia jamás pensaba en su nombre, pero creo que cuando llegue Bella podrán encontrar un nombre para ella, lo más seguro es que a ella le guste cualquier nombre que elijan para ella— dijo Pendragon

—Si, lo voy a pensar— dijo Edward pensativo

Yo que había terminado de almorzar me levante y fui a llevar el plato a la cocina pero como siempre Esme lo tomo antes.

—Pueden dejar la conversación por dos minutos, necesito tiempo para se humana— dije y corrí hasta mi habitación

Busque un conjunto de ropa nueva para ponerme y mi neceser donde guardaba mi cepillo de dientes, la pasta, el jabón, el desodorante y un paquete de toallitas, y corrí hasta el baño.

Luego de ducharme, vestirme, peinarme y lavarme los dientes baje corriendo donde me encontré a mi padre parado contra la ventana

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunte mirando a mi padre y a Jasper que estaba detrás de él con su mano en el hombro de papá

—Tú dijiste que te diéramos tiempo para ser humana y bueno, eso le solía decir tu madre a Edward cuando tenía que ir a satisfacer sus necesidades humanas. Usaste la misma frase y lo dejaste tambaleándose. La próxima vez deberás tener más cuidado con las palabras que usas— dijo Rosalie

—O yo debería ser más fuerte, lo siento princesa es que a veces me haces acordar demasiado a tu madre— dijo Edward y se dio la vuelta para mirarme

—Perdóname, no sabía que te iba a afectar. Lo siento. Bueno donde quedamos— pregunte abrasándolo

—En si en nada. Pero me gustaría sacarme una duda ¿Por qué decidieron venir aquí y que ella se hiciera pasar por Bella?— pregunto Jasper

—La realidad es que las decisiones la tomaba ella, pero el porqué es sencillo, ella siente que una vez que se escapo los Volturis podrían intentar buscar venganza y como sabia que ustedes estarían protegidos se vino a proteger a su abuelo. Pero creo que también lo hizo porque se siente segura cerca de esta casa, cuando se siente triste solo tiene que venir y tocar el piano durante un rato hasta calmarse. — dijo Pendragon

De pronto papá se puso serio.

—Hay un auto que se salió de la carretera, algo raro— dijo mi padre

— ¿Tienes idea de quién es?— Pregunte

—No sé quién es. Es extraño—dijo Edward

—Yo tampoco logro ver quién es. Pero voy a averiguarlo— dijo Alice

— ¿Voy contigo?— Pregunto Jasper

—No, si te necesito te llamo—dijo Alice y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Nadie pudo evitar el grito que pego mi tía.

— ¡Has venido!, no puedo creerlo. Déjame que lleve la maleta. Acompañe al comedor, todos van a alegrarse de verte, no sabes cuánto—

La otra persona debió de decirle algo porque Alice enseguida le contesto.

—No te preocupes de nada, ahora vamos al comedor. Todos estarán encantados de verte— contesto Alice con un tono jubiloso en su voz

5 minutos después Alice regreso y con ella venia una joven con una capa negra que tenia capucha, la joven al vernos sonrió y se bajo la capucha.

En 17 años jamás había visto a mi padre quedarse helado de esa forma, pero no era el único todos estaban igual que él.

—Bella— dijo mi padre y corrió hacia ella que se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría

—Edward. Quédate donde estas por tu bien. Tenemos que hablar antes y tú tienes que saber ciertas cosas antes de acertarte más a mí— dijo Bella sonriendo

Mi madre, no podía creer lo que veía pero era ella. Ella ya no era la misma de las fotos: su belleza era rara, sus ojos, su piel y su voz…

— ¿A qué te refieres? Estas aquí, a salvó y nos recuerdas. Eso es todo lo que me importa, de verdad— me dijo mi padre acercándose más a ella

—No te acerques, por el amor que me tuviste…— comenzó mi madre

—Por el amor que aun te tengo y sé que tú aun me tienes a mi también— le corrigió mi padre

—Si, por nuestro amor no te acerques. Dame dos minutos que te explico todo— me dijo

—Bella, bienvenida a nuestro hogar. Es una agradable sorpresa— dijo Carlisle y le puso una mano en el hombro

—Carlisle, lamento haber venido sin aviso pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes— le dijo Bella

—Y hablaremos pero más tarde, bienvenida— dijo Jaspe sonriendo

—No te preocupes, preciosa. Siempre serás bienvenida a nuestra casa— dijo Esme y la abraso

—Gracias por sus palabras— dijo Bella sonriendo

—Valla que no has cambiado a pesar de los años— dijo Emmett y la levanto en el aire

—Si, no he cambiado a pesar del tiempo, al igual que tu— dijo Bella riéndose

—No sabes qué bueno es volver a verte— dijo Rosalie que también la abraso

—Yo también estoy alegre de volverlos a ver— dijo Bella y la abraso

—Bella permíteme presentarte a Renneesme, tu hija— dijo Alice sonriendo

—Madre— dije y me fui a acercar pero Jasper me agarro por atrás con algo de fuerza

—Tío, me haces daño— le susurre

—Lo lamento, mantenerte alejada de ella por lo menos por un tiempo— me dijo y me hizo sentarme en el sillón

—Tranquila princesita, no sabes cuánto he deseado verte. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por haberte dejado tanto sola—me dijo y se arrodillo ante mí

Con su mano enguantada me acaricio el rostro con delicadeza y con miedo, apenas rosándomelo.

—Madre, yo no necesito perdonarla porque se por lo que usted paso— le dije

—No lo sabes, aun pero te voy a contar toda la historia, a ti y a los demás— me contesto y miro a los demás

— ¿No te gustaría quitarte el maquillaje? En esta casa estas a salvo— le dijo Jasper

—Y lo mejor será que te cambies de ropa, ven te prestare una de las mías, estoy completamente segura de que te quedaran bien. Como hace años— dijo Alice

—También puedes usar la de mi guardarropa— me dijo Rosalie también parándose

— ¿Están seguras?— pregunto Bella

—Isabella, descuida que ellos ya conocen parte de la historia. Por lo menos lo necesario, además ya conocieron la historia de tu otra hija y la vieron por ellos mismos— dijo Pendragon

—Uf, entonces tengo menos cosas que contarles. Aunque debí haber supuesto todo cuando te vi. ¿Dónde está ella? porque en los últimos años siempre que los he visto ha sido estando juntos— pregunto Bella

—En la comisaria, va a tardar un rato en llegar así que puedes disfrutar de ese tiempo para arreglarte. ¿una consulta como hiciste para venirte y porque se supone que Tanya no me aviso? Se suponía que lo haría para que yo pudiera prepararlos a todos ellos— dijo Pendragon

—Lo sé pero yo opine que lo mejor era no avisarte porque la pondrías de sobre aviso a ella y sé que volviera a escaparse. Pendragon mi hija ha pasado escondiéndose de mí los últimos 2 años y la verdad es que no quiero que lo siga haciendo. Además quería sorprenderla. — Dijo Bella

—Supongo que es lo mejor. Ve a cambiarte mientras yo voy por ella— dijo Pendragon

—No, tú te quedas donde pueda verte. Una cosa es que los demás confíen en ti y otra muy distinta es que yo lo haga. Has hecho un trabajo excelente al protegerla pero no quiero que estés a solas con ella— dijo Bella

—Lo imagino, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era eso o dejarla morir y no pienso perderla— dijo Pendragon

—Lo sé, pero ve más despacio— dijo Bella

—No, perdóname pero no. Estamos casados y mientras no estemos frente a los humanos no vamos a comportar como lo que somos. Marido y mujer— dijo Pendragon

—Ya me lo imaginaba, tu anillo y el de ella. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas— dijo Bella no muy convencida

—Bella, yo iré por tu otra hija— dijo Jasper

—Gracias. Jasper, me alegra que te hayas recuperado del ataque que tuviste en el avión— dijo Bella sonriendo

— ¿La del mensaje fuiste tú?— pregunto Jasper asustado

—Si, tu sobrina vio lo que pasaba y le aviso a Pendragon para que llamara a Alice. Pero yo preferí avisarte a ti. Bueno Alice, Rosalie ¿Qué se supone que me voy a poner?— pregunto Bella y sonrió

Yo, al igual que Esme seguimos a ellas tres hasta la habitación de Alice donde ella le busco un vestido de seda celeste y Rosalie le entrego un par de zapatos plateados de taco aguja.

— ¿Están locas?— pregunto Bella

—No. Y aun falta que te peine, ahora ve al baño a cambiarte— le aviso Alice

—Yo las espero abajo— dije y baje corriendo las escaleras

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado, si no es asi al menos envien un mensaje contandome.**_

_**E.W.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO XI: MI HERMANA**

Jasper no estaba así que supuse que había ido a buscar a mi hermana.

—Pendragon ¿me quieres decir a que te referías con "pero tenía que hacerlo. Era eso o dejarla morir"?— pregunte

Todos los demás lo miraron.

—Conozco a tu hermana mejor que usted en ciertas cosas, he estado 4 años con ella en la universidad y se cuando está mal. Tu hermana estando un día en la universidad, cuando aun estudiábamos la misma carrera, sufrió un ataque. Estábamos en clase cuando de pronto se desvaneció, la había oído jadear un poco pero pensé que era mi imaginación porque ella siempre estaba perfecta. Cuando se desvaneció me arrodille a su lado y revise su pulso y respiración, estaban nulos. Comencé allí mismo a darle reanimación, el profesor me ayudo al igual que los alumnos. Pasamos más de 12 horas hasta que volvió a la vida, estaba débil así que la llevamos a un hospital donde la atendieron. Su salud es casi siempre perfecta pero no siempre, a veces se siente mal y le dan los ataques, son fuertes pero siempre pude salvarla. Un día estando en casa de Eleazar no sabemos qué fue lo que ella vio o sintió pero al principio solo cerró los ojos, pensé que estaría viendo una de sus visiones pero cuando comenzó a jadear me asuste, cuando lo hace esta por darle uno de sus ataques. No me puse a pensar en más que en salvarla, la recosté en la cama de Eleazar y le rompí la camisa que tenía puesta, le coloque la mascarilla y comencé a darle el masaje para mantener su corazón en movimiento. Bella nos vio y pensó otra cosa diferente a un ataque. Fue necesario que Tanya, Eleazar y Kate la agarraran para poder evitar que me dañara. Esa fue la última vez que mi novia fue a ver a su madre— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Desde cuando tu sabes medicina?— pregunto Emmett

—Estaba estudiando medicina cuando Rosalie me rescato en el bosque y cuando regrese a la facultad decidí estudiar filosofía. La realidad es que me tome como 3 años antes de continuar con mi instrucción en medicina pero me gradué como médico y más cuando descubrí los problemas de salud de mi novia. Quería protegerla y esa era la única posibilidad que tenia de hacerlo— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?— pregunto Carlisle

—Porque si ella sabía que ustedes se habían acercado iba a reaccionar mal y porque no quería molestarte. Ya tenias suficientes problemas con Edward que dos por tres pierde su eje como para acarrearte otro— dijo Pendragon

—Edward— dijo Emmett mirando para arriba

Esme, Alice y Rosalie bajaron por la escalera y luego lo hizo mi madre. Estaba hermosa vestida de celeste, además le habían alisado el pelo y le habían colocado un broche en el.

—Estas bellísima— dijo Edward y corrió para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones

—Me alegra que te guste porque a tus hermanas las voy a matar— dijo Bella y sonrió

—Algo es seguro ni siquiera siendo inmortal eres capaz de tener cierto sentido por la moda— dijo Alice apenada

Papá abraso a mamá y ella cerro sus ojos con cariño como sin quiera sentir al máximo lo que estaba viviendo.

En aquel momento entro Jasper por la puerta y traía a mi hermana en brazos.

— ¿Qué le paso?— pregunto Pendragon acercándose

—Solo está dormida. Le dio un ataque cuando me vio en la comisaria. Me vi en la obligación de dormirla para calmarla. Pendragon ella no está bien y eso me preocupa— dijo Jasper

—Ven, la recostaremos en mi actual habitación. Allí podremos atenderla— dijo Edward

— ¿Atenderla?— pregunte

—Tu hermana no está bien y voy averiguar porque no lo está— dijo Edward

Una vez que la recostaron en la habitación mi padre, Carlisle, Jasper y Pendragon se encerraron allí mientras los demás nos quedamos en el comedor esperando

—Tranquila Bella solo la están revisando— dijo Esme, mi madre parecía que estaba a punto de llorar así que la tenía abrasada.

—Lo sé pero me preocupa igualmente— dijo mamá

Yo me senté en el sillón y comencé a llorar. Alice enseguida junto con Rosalie corrieron a calmarme pero nada de lo que me dijeran me hacia efecto, estaba muy nerviosa por mi hermana.

Cuando me desperté estaba acostada contra el pecho de Alice que me acariciaba la mejilla. Me habían tapado con varias frazadas para que no tuviera frio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, princesita?— pregunto Alice mirándome

—Bien, ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?— pregunte

—Los 4 médicos de la familia están encerrados en su habitación, aun. Nada sabemos— dijo Alice y yo me deshice de su abraso

— ¿Mamá como estas?— pregunte

—Preocupada por tu hermana. No me gusta que no salgan a decirnos nada. — dijo mamá y me sonrió tímidamente

Mire el reloj del salón y este me anuncio las 3 de la mañana. Con cuidado me levanto y me acerque a la ventana.

Mi abuela me trajo mi desayuno y mientras desayunaba miraba a los demás. Emmett miraba hacia afuera, Alice se movía inquieta en el sillón, mamá caminaba de un lado para el otro y ante cualquier ruido miraba para las escaleras; Rosalie también estaba sentada al lado de Alice pero, al igual que ella, lucia en verdad preocupada. Esme iba de la cocina para arriba y de arriba al comedor y de vuelta a la cocina.

Había terminado desayunar cuando Edward bajo corriendo.

— ¿Cómo esta?— pregunto mamá

—Se va a recuperar, descuida. Ahora ve con Rosalie, Alice y Esme a prepararle una comida sustanciosa a nuestra hija. Necesita proteínas— dijo Edward

—Claro— dijo y las 4 mujeres corrieron a la cocina

— ¿Alguien no debería ir a cazar también? Mi hermana es medio vampira y la sangre la va a ayudar— dije

—Pendragon y Jasper ya salieron a casar para ella, descuida. Emmett ¿puedes cuidar de Nessie mientras las mujeres se encargan de la comida? Porque yo tengo que regresar arriba antes de que a tu sobrina le dé un ataque y termine atacando a Carlisle— pregunto papá

—Yo la cuido— dijo Emmett

—Gracias, Emmett— dijo papá y volvió a subir las escaleras corriendo

Quince minutos después regresaron Jasper y Pendragon que tenían una jarra llena de sangre. Pero no se detuvieron para más que para saludarme, luego corrieron hasta la habitación de papá.

—Escuche a Jasper. ¿Ya regresaron?— pregunto Alice saliendo de la cocina acompañada de las otras 3 mujeres

—Si— dijo Emmett

—Muy bien. Vamos entonces a llevarla a la pequeña la comida. Emmett ayúdanos— dijo Rosalie

Emmett entro a la cocina y salió con una fuente repleta de platos.

—Yo primero, así les abro la puerta— dije y subí las escaleras, no me iba a quedar abajo esperando.

Atrás mío subió Emmett y las 4 mujeres lo siguieron por las escaleras.

Cuando entre me encontré mi hermana sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados, a su lado en una mesa habían colocado la jarra con sangre y además una maleta de medicina que reconocí como la de Carlisle. Mi padre estaba parado mirando para afuera, Pendragon contra la pared recostado, Jasper al lado de mi hermana con su mano sobre el brazo de esta y Carlisle tenía en su mano un vaso con sangre mientras intentaba convencer a mi hermana que se lo tomara.

—Buenos días mi amor. Te hemos traído comida así te recuperarás rápido— dijo mamá

Emmett coloco la bandeja sobre una mesa que Rosalie le coloco cerca de la cama.

—No quiero nada— dijo mi hermana testaruda

—Cariño, tienes que comer algo para recuperarte— dijo mamá

—O por lo menos tomar algo de sangre. Si lo haces no tendré que pincharte otra vez— dijo Carlisle con voz tranquila

—Quiero ver como lo intentas— dijo mi hermana

Jasper apretó con más fuerza a mi hermana

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunte

—Tu hermana que no quiere comer nada ni quiere beber sangre para recuperarse más rápidamente. Si no come tengo que inyectarle los nutrientes a través de vía sanguínea y no quiero llegar a ese término. Ya bastante la he tenido que pinchar en estas últimas 12 horas— dijo Carlisle con un hilo de voz

Lo pensé durante un momento y luego dije:

—Me dejan con mi hermana, por favor—

—Claro, pero de nada va a servir— dijo Jasper

—Lo sé, pero quiero tener un minuto con ella a solas. Papá no se vale espiar, lo mismo a los demás. No se preocupen que si los necesito los voy a llamar— dije al ver la cara de preocupación de Esme

—Igualmente tengo que ir a buscar otra aguja— dijo Carlisle y todos se fueron.

—Hermana tu por casualidad no eres capaz de hacer que nuestra conversación sea secreta ¿o sí?— pregunte

—No, no tengo ese poder. Pero ahora no nos están espiando, cuando vea que lo hacen te lo diré— dijo mi hermana

—Gracias, ahora corre las piernas así me siento— dije y me senté en la cama, luego tome uno de los platos de la bandeja y comencé a comerme el contenido.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto desconcertada

—Pensé que podías leerme la mente, pero no importa. Estoy intentando que nuestra familia te deje de molestar. Si ven que los platos están vacíos y si tú eres capaz de proteger el secreto podemos decir que te convencí de comerte toda la comida, al menos eso— dije y seguí comiendo tranquilamente.

—Gracias pero no deberías hacerlo. Con respecto a no leerte la mente, bueno, mi poder no es como el de papá, yo puedo apagarlo si así lo deseó, y me parece que a veces te espió demasiado, así que ahora lo apague— dijo ella y me miro

—Con respecto a tu afirmación, sé que no debo hacerlo pero quiero hacerlo. Sé cómo se pone Carlisle cuando te ve débil, yo ya estuve en tu estado, o sea débil, y se cómo se ponen todos ellos si te ven mal. Eso si hermana, tendrás que cuidarte porque yo solo puede decir lo de los platos. No puedo arreglarte la salud— dije

—Lo sé, gracias en serio por lo que haces. Ahora dame el plato a mí que se supone que me lo tengo que comer yo— dijo y se lo alcance

La mire mientras se devoraba un plato detrás del otro, luego se bajo la jarra de sangre con una rapidez asombrosa.

—Ya puedes llamar a los demás para decirle que me acabe la comida. Muchas gracias por darme tiempo— dijo ella

—De nada, ahora te molesta si te preguntó ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte? Porque sé que Gissel no te gusta, Rosalie Alice Cullen es un hombre muy formal para decirte a cada rato y si te digo uno u otro las tías podrían confundirse. Y Bella es el nombre de mamá— dije

—Tú puedes llamarme hermana o Elisa, ese nombre me encanta. ¿ahora te importaría bajar a decirle que ya me termine la comida y pedirle a Pendragon que venga?— dijo ella

—No, en absoluto, ya voy. Hasta más tarde, Elisa— dije y salí de la habitación sonreído

Baje las escaleras y todos me miraron.

—Ya se termino la comida y la sangre. Pendragon, ella me pidió que te dijera que subieras— dije

—Claro— dijo Pendragon y corrió hasta arriba

—A mi si mi disculpan voy a recostarme, me siento algo cansada—dije

—Te acompaño— me dijo mi madre y seguida de mí padre me acompañaron a mi cuarto.

Mamá se quedo mientras yo me cambiaba y me metía en la cama. Mamá se sentó en la cama y yo apoye mi cabeza en sus rodillas. Luego de que me hubiera acostado entro papá y se sentó en la punta de la cama, tomo mi mano y la protegió entre las de él.

—Descansa, mi princesa— me dijo mamá y me acaricio la mejilla

—Los quiero, nunca lo olviden— les dije

—No lo vamos a olvidar, ahora descansa— dijo papá y comenzó a cantarme la nana de mi madre mientras yo comenzaba a dormirme.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Nelita Cullen te agradesco tu comentario, y si tanto te gusta voy a seguir subiendo los capitulos.**_

_**saludos**_

_**E.W.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

CAPÍTULO XII: COMPRAS Y RELATOS

Cuando me desperté mi madre seguía en la misma posición pero mi padre había desaparecido.

—Buenas tarde princesa— me dijo cuando me vio que había despertado

—Hola mamá. ¿Cuánto he dormido?— le pregunte sentándome en su falda

—Poco más de 3 horas. Descuida que no hay problema. ¿te sientes mejor ahora?— me pregunto

—Si, perdóname pero ver la sangre a veces me debilita y cuando soporto sin desmayarme me canso— dije

—Tranquila que lo sé. Ahora que has descansado, ve a ducharte mientras yo te preparo el almuerzo— dijo mamá

—Mamá ¿Dónde está papá?— pregunté

—En la habitación de Elisa, tu hermana— dijo mamá acariciándome la mejilla

— ¿Ella está bien?— pregunté asustada

—Tranquila, está bien. Solo que quería hablar con tu padre. Cuando te hayas bañado y comido puedes irla a ver— dijo mamá

—Claro— dije, me levante de la cama, agarre el neceser, un vestido de mi ropero y corrí al baño de la habitación de Alice.

—Hola Elisa ¿Cómo estás?— pregunte entrenado a su habitación

Mi padre y Esme ya estaban allí

—Bien, ¿y tu aprovechaste a descansar?— me pregunto

—Sí, me alegra que te hayas recuperado. Una consulta ¿Dónde están los demás?— pregunte

—Rosalie, Emmett y Pendragon salieron en el auto a no sé donde, pero prometieron que estarían aquí antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Jasper y Alice salieron de casería; Carlisle fue hasta el hospital a presentarse pero en seguida volvía— dijo papá

—Entiendo— dije y me acerque a la ventana pero lo único que veía era el bosque.

—Elisa ¿Por qué me dejaste a mí la habitación de papá y a él le diste esta? Porque por lo que vi ambas dan al mismo lugar— le pregunte y me senté en la cama

—Lo cierto es que pensé en entregarle esta porque es más grande, así tendría posibilidad de colocar una cama de dos plazas cuando mamá regresara pero ella me tomo por sorpresa y no pude colocar la cama. Por eso es que esta tiene un armario más grande y todo. Pero creo que me equivoque, tu también necesitas un cuarto mas grande— dijo ella

—Eso se arregla. Mi cuarto es mucho más grande que el de tu hermana y yo si tengo un baño privado. Cambiamos de habitación con tu hermana y se acabo el problema— dijo Pendragon entrando por la ventana que estaba abierta

— No sé cuantas veces te dije que no me gusta que entres a mi habitación por la ventana pero supongo que de nada vale hablar contigo… Pero lo de cambiar la habitación de mi hermana por la tuya me parece buena idea— contesto Elisa

—Podemos hacerlo hoy mismo, no creo que nos lleve mucho— dijo Pendragon

—Hoy no, ya es tarde. Puedes aprovechar a hacerlo el lunes cuando estemos en el instituto. Cuando regrese te termino de ayudar— dijo Elisa

— ¿Tú vas a ir al instituto?— pregunte desconcertada

— ¿Te parece mal?— me pregunto Elisa

—No, pero tú no tienes aspecto de tener edad para ir al instituto. Además eres idéntica a mamá y dudo mucho qué nadie se dé cuenta de ese detalle— dije

—Mientras estuve con los Volturis conocí a una joven que tenía el poder de transformarse a su propio antojo, modificaba su apariencia. Y yo que entre a su mente varias veces tengo también ese poder. No te preocupes que ya pensé en eso— dijo Elisa

— ¿Y con qué nombre vas a entrar?— pregunte

En aquel momento entraron Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett al cuarto.

—Elisa Hale, no voy a decir que soy tu hermana porque eso supondría explicar cómo tengo 17 y la verdad es que no me agrada mucho la idea de hacerme pasar por hija adoptiva de ellos— dijo Elisa

— ¿Y te agrada mas la idea de hacerte pasar por hija de Jasper?— pregunte desconcertada

—En realidad no soy su hija, soy su sobrina— dijo Elisa

—Sinceramente no entiendo nada— dije y me volví a parar cerca de la ventana para mirar para afuera

—La idea es mentir lo menos posible. Vamos a decir que es hija de mi hermano menor que después de la muerte de mis padres nos separaron y que nunca más supe de él hasta hace unos años cuando un tribunal me localizo tras la muerte de mi hermano y me entrego a su única hija. Desde ese momento ella ha estado con nosotros— dijo Jasper

—Una idea brillante. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras— dije

—Alice y yo te acompañamos— dijo Jasper enseguida

—Claro— dije y fui a mi habitación a buscar mi carterita

Luego de que tuviera mi carterita con la plata y mis documentos baje hasta la calle donde ya estaba estacionado el Volvo de papá. Me subí a él y encontré sobre el asiento una carta dirigida para mí

_Renesmeé perdona que te molestemos pero es la única forma de que tu hermana no se dé cuenta de nada. Tus tíos dejaron encargados los regalos de tu hermana en las diferentes tiendas y necesitamos que tú con Alice y Jasper los recojan. _

_Además Alice te va a llevar hasta el concesionario a comprarte tu auto, con tu madre pensamos que es lo más sensato que tu también tengas una forma de movilizarte sin nosotros pero te advierto una cosa, compres lo que compres no quiero que conduzcas a máxima velocidad, se que te gusta la velocidad tanto como a nosotros pero no quiero que te vayas a hacer daño. _

_Bueno ahora la lista de los regalos:_

_De Alice un baúl lleno de ropa para tu hermana diseñada por ella misma, ayer mientras te bañabas fue a encargarla y pidió que se hiciera para hoy. _

_De Jasper un estéreo como la gente, digamos que le pareció que el de tu hermana era demasiado viejo. _

_De Emmett unas joyas de plata, ya que no se le ocurrió otra cosa dado que Jasper le gano con la radio _

_De Rosalie un juego de ruedas y no sé que otro cachivache para el auto_

_Pendragon ya tiene el regalo en la casa. _

_De Carlisle y Esme un vale para unos pasaje, parece que no sabían que mas regalarle_

_El mío ya está en casa así que no vamos a tener problemas con ese. _

_De tu madre una computadora portátil ya que a tu hermana parece que le gusta escribir su diario intimo en la computadora y tiene un CD pero no una computadora donde escribir._

_Te agradezco mucho que hagas eso por nosotros, con cariño Edward (papá) _

Jasper y Alice se sentaron en los asientos de piloto y copiloto respectivamente y luego salimos de la casa en silencio.

—Muy bien ¿a dónde quieres ir a hacer las compras?— pregunto Alice

—No sé, creo que tenemos que ir a hacer los encargos de los demás mientras se me ocurre que regalarle dado que ustedes me han quitado la mayoría de las ideas que tenia para hacerle un regalo a mi hermana—dije

—Perdónanos, no era esa nuestra intensión. Bueno dinos cual es el primer regalo— dijo Jasper

—El de Alice— conteste

—Muy bien— dijo Jasper sonriendo

Tres horas después de hacer las compras para mi hermana, a la cual al final le termine comprando un piano para ella ya que aprecia que le gustaba tocar, aunque aun no había determinado donde lo íbamos a meter en la casa, nos fuimos hasta el concesionario de _Selegna Trop_ y mientras yo aproveche a sacarme una duda.

—Jasper ¿porque te compraste una moto si ya tenias un auto?— pregunte

—La historia no es así. Tu padre se compro la moto para salir con tu madre quien tenía en aquella época una locura por andar en moto, pero tu padre no entendió que su locura era con Jacob no con los demás. En fin a mí me gustaba la moto así que me la quede; ya en aquella época mis tres hermanos y Alice tenían vehículos y a mí se me ocurrió que ya era tiempo de buscar otra forma de andar. Tu madre se caso con tu padre y para navidad, cosa que nos extraño a todos dado que no solía festejar absolutamente nada porque no le gustaban las fiestas, nos sorprendió haciendo una pequeña fiesta y a todos les regalo unas cositas pero cuando termino nos dijo: "El regalo de Jasper es algo más grande así que tendrán que salir dentro de un rato a verlo, ya lo traigo" y se fue en el Volvo. Yo mire a Edward quien me contesto: "hace meses que esta extraña, un día me pregunto porque tú no te habías comprado auto aun y le conteste que no tenía ni idea, entonces se fue a ver a Alice y le hizo la misma pregunta. Alice le contesto que te gustaba el Lamborghini Diablo y que jamás te lo habías comprado porque no querías gastar plata. Luego de eso no volvió a sacar el tema"— Dijo Jasper

—Jasper me miro y yo sonreí. "yo le dije la verdad después de todo". "¿Sabes que es lo que me va a regalar?" me pregunto y yo le conteste la verdad "no, por mucho que he intentado saberlo ella metió a Jacob en esto así que desconozco que te va a regalar"— dijo Alice

—Media hora después apareció tu madre y corrió a pedirle a Edward que me tapara los ojos, 2 segundos después sentí el ruido de un auto parándose ante mí. Bella le dio la orden a Edward que me soltara y ante mi tenia al Lamborghini Diablo azul. Bella me conto que en cuanto supo que me gustaba decidió que como forma de recompensa por todo lo que había hecho por ella me merecía ese regalo. Como no sabía de autos y no quería que alguno de la familia lo supiera le pidió a Jacob que la acompañara a comprarlo y que lo guardara en su casa hasta la navidad. Jacob que por tu madre era capaz de cualquier cosa la ayudo y fue él el que trajo el auto hasta la casa conduciéndolo— dijo Jasper

— ¿Mamá te regalo ese auto?— pregunte

—Si, y ese día lo conduje por primera vez y durante unos meses siempre que salía lo hacía en él. Pero después ese auto se volvió demasiado llamativo para este pueblo y deje de utilizarlo salvo cuando iba a ver a Alice a la universidad o cuando quería salir del estado— dijo Jasper estacionado

—Llegamos— dijo Alice y me baje seguida de ella y Jasper

Durante una hora mire los autos hasta que me detuvo ante uno plateado.

—Este— dije sonriendo

—Un SSC Ultimate Aero, linda elección— me alabó Jasper

— ¿Velocidad?— pregunte mirándolo

—Supera los 400 kilometro la hora— contesto Alice

—Lo quiero. — dije emocionado ante la perspectiva de llevarlo a tan alta velocidad

—Muy bien ya me encargo— dijo Jasper y entro a ver a uno de los vendedores

—Alcanza una alta velocidad pero tú no lo vas a conducir a más de 100. Sino a tu padre le dará un ataque— dijo Alice

— ¿Me lo puedo llevar conduciendo?— pregunté

—Si, supongo que sí. Eso si te lo advierto yo voy a ir adelante, Jasper no va a subir de 100 kilómetros la hora y tu tampoco. Si no me haces caso te quedas sin auto— me advirtió Alice

—Lo sé— dije y sonreí

Tal como había prometido mi tía lo conduje a casa andando a 100 por hora detrás del Volvo.

Cuando llegamos Emmett ayudo a bajar las compras mientras yo estacionaba el auto al lado de la casa para que nadie lo viera.

A mi hermana le encantaron los regalos y la fiesta estuvo linda, al menos eso pensé yo.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**E.W.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO XIII: EL RESTO DE SU HISTORIA**

—Mamá ¿podrías contarnos tu historia?— pregunte

—Claro— contesto ella

Los 10 vampiros, incluyendo a mi hermana, se sentaron en los sillones que había en la sala, yo me senté en la silla y cerré el círculo que habíamos formado.

Mi madre se sentó con delicadeza y luego mi padre le estrecho la mano con amor.

—Luego de que todos ustedes se fueran de aquí, bueno las cosas comenzaron a empeorar. Por alguna razón sentía que por dentro me rompía, pasaron meses antes de que decidiera irme a la universidad, quería estudiar medicina y no sabía la razón. Mi avión nunca llego a su destino y como sobreviví al accidente, a pesar de tener varios huesos rotos, me dirigí a esconderme dentro de unos árboles y enseguida sentí que algo me perforaba el vientre, fue horrible, de pronto vi a dos bebes, uno, una niña, a mi lado mordiéndome los brazos con miedo en sus ojos y a otro, un varón, sobre mi corazón. El varón me mordió el corazón, la garganta y varios lados más. No recuerdo más nada que dolor hasta que tres días más tarde abrí los ojos. Era de noche y me encontré que Alec estaba en mi cuarto y me conto que el varón me había transformado para salvarme. Cuando me desperté estábamos aun en _Aksala, _Alec me quiso enseñar a cazar dejándome libre donde había humanos cerca… ustedes se imaginan lo que paso así que no tengo que contárselo. Cuando regrese Alec comenzó con mi entrenamiento, me enseño a pelear, a defenderme, fue lindo sentir que tenía fuerza. Los meses pasaron y las cosas seguían así pero cuando habían pasado 10 meses salí a casar sola y me encontré con otra cosa que un humano. Alice lo lamento en serio, no te reconocí y…— comenzó mamá

—Descuida, te entiendo. — dijo Alice comprensiva

—Bella tranquila, no te culpamos por lo que paso. Ahora con respecto a lo que paso después. Alec te estaba esperando, eso lo entiendo pero lo otro ¿Siguió siendo así mucho más tiempo?— pregunto Jasper nervioso

— ¿Qué vieron?— pregunto Bella nerviosa

—Enseguida que entraron a la casa donde estaban Alec te tomo de la mano, el resto tú lo sabes. A eso nos referimos— dijo Alice nerviosa

—Si, los meses pasaron y eso siguió siendo igual. Perdonen— dijo Bella

—Lo comprendemos. Prosigue con la historia— dijo Jasper

— ¿Por qué siento que algo me estoy perdiendo?— dijo Edward

Bella se arrodillo ante Edward y le conto la historia.

—Durante 5 años, yo no sabía nada de ustedes, no los recordaba— dijo Bella

— ¿Qué hiciste?— pregunto Rosalie

Mamá se paro, fue hasta la ventana y se quedo callada.

—Alec fue el amante de mamá durante 5 años— dijo Elisa

— ¿Alec es tu amante?— pregunto Rosalía

—Si defines amante como la personas con la cual una mujer tiene relaciones sexuales con un nombre que no es su marido, la respuesta es sí lo fue en el pasado— dijo mamá

— ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a mi hermano?— pregunto Emmett aun mas furioso

Mamá no contesto, se quedo contra la ventana callada.

—Bella, prosigue con la historia o lo hare yo. No voy a permitir que te sigan gritando— dijo Elisa

— ¿Tú crees que necesitamos el resto de la historia? Es una maldita— dijo Rosalie

—Rosa, si en verdad quieres a tu hermano cállate y escucha. Pasaron 5 años y Bella que ya estaba con los Volturis se había convertido en una de sus guardias, su poder mental que podía expandirlo para proteger a las demás personas la ayudaba a protegerse y a Alec con quien siempre salía a cumplir las órdenes de los antiguos— dijo Elisa

—Entiendo que no nos recordaras a nosotros pero ¿tampoco recordabas a Dominique y a Elisa?— pregunto Alice

—Si los recordaba pero los Volturis no me permitieron verlos diciendo que como eran mitad humanos era arriesgado. Nos los vi durante 5 años, pero un día estaba con Aro, Cayo y Marco cuando Dominique entro casi muerto a la estancia. No sé porque pero corrí hasta él, estaba afiebrado. Lo recosté en mi cama y lo cuide durante casi un mes hasta que se recupero totalmente. Nadie se hace una idea de lo aliviada que me sentí cuando abrió los ojos y me dijo mamá. En aquel momento tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente de 15. "mamá ¿Qué me paso?" me pregunto, cuando le conté suspiro. "maldita sea, ni siquiera sirva para morirme" no entendí porque quería suicidarse y en ese momento me conto que él podía ver en mi mente, que mi protección de nada servía ante él—dijo mamá

— ¿Por qué se intento matar?— pregunto Edward

—Porque al igual que tu hermana él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. "mamá se que no lo recuerdas a papá. Pero ¿Tenias que tener tan mal gusto?", yo lo mire y le pregunto sobre ti "¿Quién es tu padre?", "Edward, Edward Cullen". Tu nombre fue como si hubieran abierto las puertas que me impedían recordarlos, los recordé a todos, lo recordé todo. "¿Mamá estas bien?" me pregunto. "Si, Carlisle, Jasper, Eme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett" él me miro "¿Por qué los ordenaste así?". "Por la fecha de nacimiento: Carlisle aproximadamente 1640 con 23 años es transformado, Jasper 1843 con 20 años es transformado, Esme 1895 con 26 años es transformada, Edward 1901 con 17 es transformado, Alice 1901 con 19 es transformada, Rosalie 1915 con 18 años es transformada, Emmett 1915 con 20 es transformado"— dijo Bella

— ¿Recordabas las fechas y las edades?— dijo Jasper

—Cuando dije todo, era todo. En fin Dominique, o como yo lo comencé a llamar Edward Carlisle…— dijo Bella

—Me había olvidado que lo llamabas así. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué si recordaste todo seguiste con Alec?—pregunto Elisa

—Por tu hermano, Alec era capaz de dominar a su hermana y mientras yo hiciera lo que Alec quisiera tu hermano estaría a salvo de Jane y protegido. Pero los años pasaron y tú apareciste, Aro te había ido a buscar. — dijo Bella

—Lo sé, mi torturaron durante horas hasta que apareciste y les dijiste que me dejaran en paz. Alec hizo caso pero Jane no. Fuiste por Aro y él les dio la orden de que me entrenaran. Esa fue la única vez que te vi, siempre estabas saliendo a hacer los encargos de los Volturis pero a mi hermano lo veía más a menudo, siempre por las noches venia a curarme las heridas que tenia y a hablar. Me conto que tu lo habías estado cuidando y que no volvías por los Volturis, que era la forma que tenias de protegerme a mí y a él. Pero más que nadie a Alice, a Jasper y a Edward, Aro los quería en su colección—. Dijo Elisa

—Es cierto, planeaba atacar a los Cullen. No quería que nuestra familia tuviera que sufrir más lo que ya que había hecho. Por suerte tú y el pequeño Edward estaban a salvo de ellos. Todo hasta ese maldito día— los ojos de mamá se oscurecieron y su voz se volvió triste—cuando llegue y vi lo que pasaba expandí mi protección pero con tu hermano era tarde llegue para ver como Dimitri lo decapitaba. Fénix y otro de esos malnacidos me atraparon y no pude zafarme de ellos dos. Tú viste lo mismo que yo pero más atenuado, no sé cómo pero escondí la mayoría de los detalles para que no tuvieras que sufrieras tanto. Lograste escapar pero yo no, entre Dimitri, Fénix, y otro de esos malditos lograron tirarme al suelo e intentaron matarme cuando intente destruirlos a ellos pero era más fuerte que ellos así que logre escaparme. Durante meses anduve vagabundeando hasta que Jane me encontró. No había pensado en el dolor por la pérdida de mi pequeño hasta aquel momento…—

Mamá no continúo, se acerco más a la ventana y coloco su frente contra la ventana. Sollozaba sin lágrimas.

—Bella, mi amor. Tranquila. Estas conmigo, no voy a permitir que alguien te dañe— dijo Edward y corrió a abrasarla mientras mama lloriqueaba

Jasper la miro y ella comenzó a calmarse.

—Gracias Jasper— dijo mamá y volvió a sentarse en el sillón

—De nada— dijo Jasper

—Luego de eso Jane me encontró y tan destrozada que estaba que a pesar de sus torturas yo no sentía nada. Dimitri me llevo de vuelta con los Volturis pero no me importo, ya no había nada que me importara. Un día me dejaron ir, ya no les servía de nada dado que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía. Era peor que cuando Edward me dijo que no me amaba. Elisa me rescato y me llevo con Eleazar que con paciencia y ayuda de las 4 mujeres logro poco a poco que me recuperara, que volviera a sentir, que quiera seguir viviendo. Cuando estuve bien del todo, me vine. Esa mi historia. Perdónenme que haya tardado tanto tiempo en venir a verlos y decirles la verdad pero no pude hacerlo antes. Carlisle no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas ido a salvar a Renneesme de los Volturis y cuanto les agradezco a todos por habérmela cuidado tanto— dijo Bella

—No fue nada. Supongo que estarás deseosa de escuchar la historia de la vida de tu hija— me dijo Alice sonriendo

—Más de lo que tú puedas cree— dijo mi madre sonriendo

**_N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Ahora para mis lectoras les tengo que hacer una consulta: El día jueves 19 de enero me voy de vacaciones hasta el viernes 27 por lo cual voy a perder 3 o 4 días de actualización (dependiendo de a que hora llegue a casa), el tema es que se que a veces no queremos esperar para seguir leyendo las historias, entonces me preguntaban si prefieren que suba los 4 capítulos que corresponderían a esos días el miércoles junto al capítulo 14 de esta historia o si prefieren que los publique cuando regresen. Si pueden respóndanme._**

**_Atentamente _**

**_E.W._**


	14. Chapter 14

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO XIV: MI HISTORIA**

Todos nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato hasta que al Rosalie hablo.

—Bella— dijo Rosalie apenada

—Rosalie te escucho— dijo mamá

—Ahora que volviste ¿te quedarías con mi hermano?— pregunto Rosalie

—Sí, me voy a quedar con él si es que él vuelve a aceptarme— respondió mamá

Yo siempre te voy a aceptar porque sé que me amabas. Y si te vas a quedar, creo que tendré que arreglar la casa que nos dio Esme, adecuarla para que vuelva a poder ser habitable— dijo Edward

—Hablando de habitable. Yo quiero saber cuánto va a durar la casa entera— dijo Emmett riéndose

—Emmett no empieces— dijo papá

—Yo solo insinuó— dijo Emmett

—Edward mientras no esté habitable la casa creo que lo mejor sería que no lo hiciéramos— dijo Bella sonriendo

—Claro. Además eso va a tardar máximo dos días en estar todo otra vez habitable— dijo papá

—Me alegra. Pero si hay algo que me muero por hacer— dijo mamá mirándolo a los ojos

—Tú dime que deseas hacer y lo haremos. No importa lo que sea— dijo mi padre mirándola a sus ojos

—Esto— dijo mamá y le beso los labios con ternura

Papá la levanto del sillón y le rodeo su cintura con sus brazos mientras la besaba tiernamente.

—Qué alegría, hacía años que no lo veía tan vivo— comento Esme sonriendo

—Eso es cierto— dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amplia

Yo mire a todos antes de volver a mirar a mis padres que esta vez papá tenía a mamá agarrada por la espalda

— ¿Esto es normal?— pregunte

—Esto no es nada, cuando aun eran novios tendrías que haber visto como se besaban y trataban— dijo Alice sonriendo

—Creo que lo mejor es dejar a la parejita a solas— dijo Jasper

—Si— contesto Rosalie y todos aprovechamos a escaparnos de la casa en el más absoluto silencio

Cuando salimos Carlisle cerró la puerta con cuidado y todos salimos a caminar.

—Entonces cuando eran novios…— comencé sonriendo

—Solo con decirte que cuando tu padre la llevo por primera vez a la casa, la llevo a ver su cuarto y antes de que no diéramos cuenta estaban jugando ambos sobre el sillón, tu madre acostada y tu padre arriba— dijo Jasper

—Cuando nos dijo que se había enamorado yo me alegre, hacia 100 años que estaba tan solo que temía que cuando lo transformaron hubiera perdido algo como su capacidad de amar, pero el tiempo demostró que la realidad es que solo necesitaba encontrar a la chica correcta. — dijo Esme

—Y yo temía que esa relación no fuera buena para ambos y terminaran heridos. Me asustaba que el daño fuera demasiado para que lo pudieran soportar— dijo Carlisle

—Y yo le tenía celos porque a tu madre si la amaba pero a mí jamás me había visto de esa forma. Además tu madre era humana y yo no— dijo Rosalie

—Pero el tiempo demostró que su amor era más poderoso que otra cosa y eso es algo que nunca hubiéramos esperado de esa niña que un día llego al instituto. Pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más crecía el amor entre ellos— dijo Emmett

—Todos tuvimos que aprender que ese amor nada lo iba a destruir y la aceptamos. Y fue la mejor idea que todos tomamos porque son muy felices cuando están juntos— dijo Rosalie

—Ya lo vi— conteste sonriendo

En ese momento se sintió un ruido proveniente del salón de la casa.

—Mamá— grite y entre corriendo

Mamá estaba en el suelo tentada de la risa mientras mi padre la miraba con un brillo espectacular en sus ojos.

— ¿Están ambos bien?— pregunte asustada

—Si, no te preocupes que estamos bien. Tu madre que se desequilibro, la hice girar en el aire y cuando la baje se desequilibro y se cayó al suelo— dijo mi padre y luego se agacho para levantar a mi madre pero esta estaba tentada de la risa

—Tranquilo que yo me encargo de levantarla— dijo Emmett y la ayudo a levantarla

En cuanto mamá estuvo sentada en el sillón al lado de mi padre, este la rodeo con sus brazos y le beso el cuello con dulzura.

—Bella, una curiosidad, tu de la historia de tu hija ¿Qué sabes?— pregunto Rosalie

—Nada, solo sé que la deje en brazos de Jasper cuando me fui a ir a hablar con Jacob y nada más. A excepción de que los Volturis la intentaron matar— dijo Bella sonriendo

—Tu recuerdas que me la entregaste, bueno, yo la estaba mirando dormir cuando de pronto sentí un ruido y baje corriendo. No sabes lo que sentí cuando vi que estas en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza. Llame y Carlisle, que también bajo corriendo, te curo la herida de la cabeza y te llevo al hospital para curarte mientras yo tomaba a tu hija y llamaba a los demás para explicarle lo que había pasado. Luego me fui al hospital y 10 minutos después llegaron los demás y casi Edward se muere cuando te vio rodeada de cables. Los siguientes dos meses fueron duros, tú estabas en coma y no dabas muestra de recuperación. Cuando despertaste y no recordabas nada de nosotros ni de tu hija decidimos con Alice que lo mejor era alejar a tu hija de todo ese estado de tensión y nos fuimos a _Sirap._ Dos semanas después llegaron los demás y determinamos que hasta que tú recuperaras la memoria nos íbamos a encargar de cuidar a tu hija. Los años fueron pasando y tu hija creciendo, cuando cumplió sus 4 años decidimos que tenía que ir a una escuela porque no era bueno que pasara toda su vida con nosotros solamente, que tenía derecho a tener amigos humanos. La directora encontró extraña el hecho de que fuera a notarla los 4 tíos, los 2 abuelos y el padre— dijo Jasper

—Los primeros días fueron difíciles porque ella entraba a la escuela pero poco tiempo después comenzaba a llorar y lloraba todo el día. El primer día cuando la maestra nos dijo que había llorado todo el tiempo casi la mato, no podía decirme que mi sobrina había llorado tan tranquilamente. En cuanto la agarre en brazos y la recosté en mi pecho se calmo un poco, de allí fuimos a casa donde gracias a un calmante logro recuperarse y juro que no iba a permitir que las lagrimas inundaran su rostro, pero le costó un tiempo muy largo poder llevar a cabo su juramento. Pero lo logro, logro ir al colegio y volver de él sin derramar una sola lagrima. Los años pasaron y todo estaba a la perfección hasta que un día una maestra se le ocurrió armar una fiesta para el día de la madre, ese día las cosas cambiaron— dijo Emmett

—Estaba de guardia en el hospital cuando salió una de las ambulancias, como era normal no le preste mucha atención. El tema fue que dos horas después entro a urgencia una niña y por los altavoces me llamaron para que la atendiera, había sufrido un ataque cardiorespiratorio en el colegio y los padres no aparecían por ningún lado, según la maestra los había llamado y ellos decidieron no contestarle. Muy bien, en cuanto escuche mi nombre por los altavoces corrí hasta la sala de urgencia y cuando vi la paciente creí que el mundo se me caía en pedazos; Renneesme estaba recostada en la cama rodeada de cables, mientras intentaban volverla a la vida. Jamás había perdido la concentración tan rápidamente, salí corriendo y no recuerdo nada mas hasta unas horas después cuando Emmett me encontró, según dice, acostado en el medio del suelo del bosque— dijo Carlisle

—Yo mientras tanto entre a mi guardia en el hospital, deseando que hubiera algo divertido para que día. Corrí hasta la parte de pediatría y estuve haciendo el papeleo mientras sonreía con alegría. Cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a Carlisle no le preste atención pero cuando me llamaron a mí me pareció raro y baje hasta urgencias. Parece que habían encontrado mi nombre anotado entre los números de urgencia del celular de Renneesme, baje hasta urgencias y cuando la vi me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Ya no tenía los aparatos pero en cuanto entre me di cuenta de cuanta tristeza había en sus cuerpos: habían perdido a una paciente tan joven— dijo Jasper.

— ¿Cómo que la habían perdido?— pregunto mamá asustada

—Uno de los médicos se me acerco y me dijo: "lamento molestarlo doctor Hale y ser portador de estas noticias, pero en el celular de la joven encontramos su nombre. Lamentamos, en el alma, decirle que la paciente ha fallecido. Intentamos todo pero fue ineficaz, no logramos salvarla". "¿Puedo verla?" pregunte con un tono de temor en mi voz, ellos me dejaron pasar y me observaron, yo sin poder aun creerlo me acerque a ella y le rose la mejilla, ella siempre tibia ante mis dedos estaba totalmente helado, no escuchaba su corazón latir ni mucho menos su respiración, la volví a mirar y le acaricie la mejilla. Esta vez mis poderes no servían de nada, no había a nadie que exaltar o tranquilizar, sin saber porque saque mi celular y marque el número de Rosalía. Luego apreté el botón de llamar…— comenzó Jasper

—Cuando sentí el teléfono sonar, salí de mi clase de la universidad y en cuanto estuve en el patio atendí el celular apresurada. Tenía miedo de escuchar lo que había pasado, Jasper jamás usaba el móvil plateado, así que debía haber pasado algo realmente grave. En cuanto atendí Jasper me dijo: "Rosalie necesito que envíes a Emmett a buscar a Carlisle porque se despareció. Y que se venga toda la familia para el hospital, diles a todos que es urgente que se vengan, es sobre Renneesme" enseguida corto, yo corrí hasta la casa sin preocuparme por nada, le di el mensaje a Emmett que salió corriendo al bosque cuando Alice le dijo donde buscarlo, y los demás nos fuimos de inmediato al hospital. Cuando llegamos una enfermera no dijo que Jasper nos esperaba en su despacho. En cuanto entramos encontramos a Renneesme, recostada sobre una camilla mientras Jasper le acariciaba sus mejillas y su mano con delicadeza. Estaba triste y eso se notaba. En cuanto entramos Jasper nos miro y vimos la tristeza en sus ojos, pero no dijimos nada, nos quedamos congelados por alguna misteriosa razón— dijo Rosalía

—No menos de 15 minutos después apareció Emmett con Carlisle que a pesar de estar algo desconcertado miro a Jasper y luego a la niña que estaba descansado y sonrió. "Es hermosa cuando duerme" comento y sonrió. Pero Jasper al fin abrió la boca y no dijo algo: "ella no duerme, los médicos hicieron lo posible por salvarla pero no lo lograron. Yo también lo intente todo, hasta la mordí con dolor, esperando que esta la trajera de vuelta pero ni eso funciono. Edward lo lamento, falle en mantenerla viva y le falle a toda la familia por no poder salvarla"— dijo Esme

—Allí no hubo duda que tenia alma, porque sentimos como se nos caía al piso. Fue duro verla allí tan tranquila y saber que Jasper decía la verdad. Escuche con atención buscando sentir sus latidos, me acerque y coloque mi mano sobre su corazón, nada. No sé porque pero me senté en la camilla y la abrase contra mi pecho, mi mundo se estaba destruyendo en miles de pedazos y yo no podía hacer nada para reconstruirlo— dijo Edward apenado

—Pasaron varias horas antes de que decidiéramos que era hora de su velorio, fui hasta la dirección a rellenar sus papeles como su padrino ya que Edward no parecía capaz de hacer nada más que acariciar el cuerpo de su hija. Luego de allí la llevamos a la casa donde la íbamos a velar, la dejamos sobre su cama ya vestida y preparada para velarla y fuimos a vestirnos nosotros. Cuando regresamos su habitación estaba trancada por dentro y por mucho que intentamos no podíamos derribar la puerta, hasta intentamos entrar por la ventana pero también fui inútil. Creo que debimos de haber pasado cerca de 5 horas asustados hasta que logramos abrir la puerta que se había destrancado misteriosamente. Cuando entramos Renneesme estaba dormida en su cama con un camisón de seda puesto, a su lado había un florero con una flor blanca y una nota— dijo Jasper

Yo escuchaba la historia con paciencia, sabia cuanto habían sufrido todos ellos cuando me creyeron muerta y también recordaba cuanta impotencia sentía por no poder despertar cuando sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Con cuidado me pare de la silla y me fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Cuando regrese Carlisle estaba diciendo:

—No sabes la alegría que no dio cuando escuchamos que respiraba normalmente y que a la vez su corazón estaba latiendo con tranquilidad. La nota estaba dirigida a Edward — dijo Carlisle

—Ya te las traigo— dijo Jasper y salió de la habitación, cuando regreso traía una hoja de papel en sus manos y se la entrego a mi madre en su mano

Yo ya la sabia de memoria, era una hoja de papel amarillenta que había sido arrancada de un libro que mi padre había traído, el cual alguna vez le había pertenecido a mi madre y que guardaba en mi mesita de luz. Esa era una de las hojas que estaban atrás del libro y que no tenían nada escrito, parece que le había servido a mi salvador bastante.

— ¿Y luego de este episodio?— pregunto mamá

—Bueno, tu hija se recupero y volvimos a la normalidad salvo el breve incidente con los Volturis— dijo papá

—Si, de eso me entere. Por suerte ahora estamos todos bien— dijo mamá y sonrió

Mamá tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

Querido Edward:

Usted a mi no me conoce pero yo a usted si, realmente conozco a toda su familia. Sé que le va a parecer extraño que le diga esto porque usted teniendo dos licenciaturas en medicina sabe mucho más que yo que solo a penas conozco muy poco sobre la materia.

Ahora le voy a decir que su hija tiene un pequeño problema de salud, ya sé que usted no lo noto al igual que su padre y Jasper pero necesito decírselo, y ese problemita la lleva a que cuando se desmaya pierda sus latidos cardiacos y su pulso, pero no está muerta, aun vive. Solo se necesita administrarle un tipo de medicamento especial para que reaccione, ese medicamento aun no tiene nombre pero le dejo una muestra para que usted le ponga el nombre, además le adjunto la receta ya que creo que la va a necesitar para hacer mas medicamentó.

Ahora solamente tengo que decirle que me agrado haber servido de algo luego de tantos años de práctica. Solo lamento que no hubiera podido verlos en persona pero es lo mejor para todos.

En estos momentos simplemente me queda rogarles que usen el medicamento si lo necesitan y que nunca jamás duden del cariño que siempre le tuvieron a Bella.

Se despide con cariño,

E.C.C.

Mi madre cuando termino de leerla miro la nota en voz tranquila.

—Bella, ya que te vas a quedar aquí deberías guardar tu auto— dijo Emmett

—Claro— dijo Bella y salió para afuera

Todos seguimos a mi madre y yo me sorprendí cuando la encontré parada frente a un mercedes guardián de color blanco con los vidrios polarizados.

—La verdad Bella has cambiado de gustos, antes no te gustaba andar veloz— dijo Edward

—Lo sé. ¿Dónde lo meto?— pregunto mamá

—Deja que yo lo haga— dijo papá y mamá le entrego las llaves

—Ten cuidado, mis maletas aun están en la parte de atrás del auto y tengo cosas que se rompen— dijo mamá y le robo un beso de los labios de mi padre

—Lo tendré— dijo papá y se subió al auto

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Nos volvemos a ver el dia 27 o a mas tardar el 30 de enero. **_

**_Saludos_**

_**E.W.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO XV: DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Todos nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato.

— ¿Pendragon cuando entremos quiero escuchar tu historia? Porque sé quién eres pero no tu pasado— dijo Bella

—Créeme que me encantaría pero ahora quiero salir un ratito a caminar, necesito aire fresco — dijo Pendragon y desapareció entre los arboles

— ¿Dije algo malo?— pregunto Bella

—No, el tema es que no le gusta recordar mucho su pasado—contesto Edward cuando todos estuvimos sentados en el comedor

—Pero si deseas te contamos su historia para que la sepas— dio Jasper

—Se los agradezco, ahora díganme ¿Cómo llegó a la familia?— pregunto Bella

—Era tarde y yo pasaba cerca de un bosque cuando sentí un tiro, algo adentro mío me decía que tenía que hacer algo así que seguí el ruido y lo que vi me dejo impresionada. Era un joven, estaba tirado entre las hierbas con varios disparos en el cuerpo. Me dio lastima dejarlo morir y sin pensarlo siquiera lo mordí. Cuando lo hube hecho me lo lleve a la casa donde con Emmett esperamos a que se recuperara. — dijo Rosalie

—Los disparos habían atravesado su cuerpo en varias partes, no sé cómo fue que sobrevivió. Tardo casi un mes en terminar su transformación, jamás había escuchado de un caso que durara tanto. Pero se transformó en vampiro y cuando despertó, Rosalie tenía en su mano entre las de ella. Intente explicarle que había pasado pero él no me escucho, se miro a un espejo que había en la habitación y cuando vio los ojos rojos, suspiro y dijo "Mi padre estará encantado, al final lo logro. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Por qué lo hicieron?" aun mirándose en el espejo. Lo mire y le dije: "mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen…" "y yo soy el príncipe de los vampiros, lindo el chiste pero hablo enserio. ¿Quiénes son?"— dijo Carlisle

—No importó que le dijéramos no nos creía. Al final Carlisle le pregunto si tenía sed, y él se rio. "no pienso salir a cazar hasta que me digan quienes son en ver…" pero en aquel momento Jasper entro y el joven lo miro "Ja…Jasper…Cullen" dijo tartamudeando— continuo Emmett

—Yo lo mire y le dije "sí, soy yo ¿De dónde me conoces?" él simplemente se dejo caer en el suelo y se tapo la cara murmurando como "lograron que me volviera loco, eso tiene que ser. Pero también podría ser un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que me voy a despertar" Rosalie se sentó a su lado y lo rodeo con sus brazos. "tranquilo nadie te va a hacer daño, estas a salvo con nosotros". "¿Estoy cuerdo?" pregunto asustado. "Lo estas de eso no tengas dudas" le contesto Carlisle. "¿Entonces estoy soñando?"pregunto aun asustado. "No, estas despierto. Un vampiro no puede dormir" le contesto Rosalie. Él luego de un rato de estar en silencio se recompuso y nos miro a todos. "Perdone Doctor Carlisle, perdónenme todo. Me he comportado como el peor villano del mundo. Perdonen que los haya tratado así, es que ya estoy acostumbrado a tantas mentiras que no logro ver la verdad" su tono era de congoja. "Descuida que comprendemos, esto es nuevo para ti también. Ahora dinos ¿de dónde conoces a Jasper?" le contesto Carlisle "Desde que nací he conocido a varios vampiros de muchos lados, digamos que como ustedes cambio mucho de ciudad en la cual vivo, y entre los vampiros usted es una leyenda: enseñarle a los hombres lobos a pelear contra una manada de Neófitos es increíble. Y los Cullen también lo son, no creo que haya un vampiro en _Sodinu Sodatse_ que no los conozca"— dijo Jasper

—Pero eso no explica cómo te reconoció— dijo Bella

—No, no lo hace. "¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunte, él me miro y luego de un rato contesto "Pendragon, ¿Tu eres Rosalie Hale?" me pregunto. "Si, Rosalie Hale o Rosalie Cullen." Le conteste y le bese la frente, él me miro durante un rato y luego me dijo "Gracias, nunca nadie me había tratado así, se siente lindo su beso. No sabe cuánto. ¿Una consulta donde están las balas? Porque lo último que recuerdo es que me balearon varias veces" nos pregunto. "Yo las guarde, te las extraje en cuanto Rosalie te trajo aquí. Te molesta si te pregunto ¿Por qué intentaron asesinarte? Porque es raro que si fuera un asalto te hubieran pegado 35 tiros, además las balas son raras." le dijo Emmett y le mostró una que tenia sobre la mesa de luz. "Emmett, supongo, no fue un asalto. El tirador fue enviado, o tal vez él mismo se auto envió cosa que no me extrañaría en lo mas mínimo, a matarme. Digamos que no le caigo bien ni a él ni a su hermano. Con respecto a ese tipo de bala, no es extraño que usted las desconozca porque yo mismo fui el creador de ellas, y solo existían 40. Esas balas son capases de traspasar la piel de los vampiros, por eso las cree y modifique hasta lograr su cometido, lástima que nunca las llegue a usar... Es irónico que las usaran contra mí y que termine convirtiéndome en un vampiro. Solo que tengo suerte, fue a convertirme el Doctor Cullen, por lo menos me toco con un vampiro bueno" dijo y se rio. "Tenemos que hacer ciertas precisiones como por ejemplo de que no fue Carlisle quien te convirtió, sino que fui yo. Digamos que fue un instinto de madre cuando te vi casi muerto en el suelo y te mordí para salvarte. Soy demasiado egoísta" le conteste. "No es egoísta, no sabe cuánto le agradezco lo que hizo. Me hubiera gustado tener una madre como usted no el diablo que me toco a mi pero bueno, el destino es así." Dijo y sonrió. "Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué creaste esas balas para matar vampiros?" le pregunto Jasper— Dijo Rosalie

— "Bueno, es una larga historia pero a modo de resumen mis padres, en la actualidad, son vampiros. Y los odio con toda el alma, no porque sean vampiros, eso es obvio, sino porque jamás me quisieron y me crie rodeado de un aquelarre de vampiros sádicos y malos hasta lo imposible. Yo no le caigo bien a ninguno de ellos y ellos tampoco me caen bien a mí. Lo más raro es que todo el mundo los cree a ellos buenos, lástima que nadie sabe la verdad detrás de ellos. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para odiarlos, a todos les gusta torturarme, así que desde que tengo uso de razón he intentado averiguar como asesinarlos usando la tecnología humana a mi favor. Y lo logre, lástima que jamás logre asesinarlos, hubiera sido un bien para la sociedad vampírica. Un día me escape, me anote en la universidad y allí estaba filosofía cuando una tarde decidí caminar por el bosque y mi tío, que de hechos fue el que me disparo, intento acabar conmigo. Esa es la historia de mi vida, ahora me gustaría que me dijeran ¿Qué será de mi?" dijo y no miro. "Lo que tu desees, si deseas te puedes quedar con nosotros como nuestro hijo o seguir el camino que desees." Le conteste. "¿Lo dieces en serio lo de que me quede con ustedes como su hijo?" nos pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. "Claro que lo decimos en serio. ¿te quieres quedar?" le preguntamos con Rosalie "Nada me agradaría más que ser su hijo, muchas gracias. Es un honor ser su hijo"— dijo Emmett

— "Supongo que tienes sed" le dijo Carlisle "Si, bastante. Pero no sé como casar animales" nos respondió. "No te preocupes, Pendragon te enseñaremos" le dije y Emmett asintió. Luego de eso fuimos los tres a cazar, pero encontramos un humano cerca y ante nuestra sorpresa Pendragon se cayó al suelo y comenzó a jadear. "Pendragon, cariño ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte arrodillándome a su lado y abrasándolo. "La sangre humana…" contesto. "Sé que te da sed, pero tienes que soportarlo, no te preocupes que te vamos a ayudar" le contesto Emmett. "Durante mi vida humana, mis tíos y mis padres me obligaban a desayunar y cenar sangre humana. No soporto ese olor, me da nauseas" nos contesto. "¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso? eran unos monstruos. Pero nosotros te vamos a cuidar. Ven, apóyate en mi que en menos de dos segundos estaremos lejos de este olor" le dije y junto con Emmett lo alejamos lo suficiente para que no tuviera que sentir ese olor de nuevo. Cazo normalmente animales y luego a la vuelta yo me adelante para asegurarme que no hubiera humanos cerca y regresamos a la casa sin ningún problema. — dijo Rosalie

—Cuando llegamos le contamos lo que nos había dicho a Carlisle, casi le da un ataque. Los meses fueron pasando y mientras no hubiera humanos cerca él estaba bien, y un día descubrimos que le gustaba entrenar entonces le ayudaba a entrenar luchando. Era divertido al fin había encontrado a una persona que al igual que yo se divertía luchando. Teníamos al fin un hijo, uno del cual cada día nos sentíamos más orgulloso. Durante su primer año conoció al resto de la familia; un día lo invitamos a un partido de Beisbol y ese día conoció a Renneesme y se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Pendragon decía que se había acostumbrado al olor humano y que pensar que eran personas como él también lo había sido lo ayudaba para tratarlos como lo que eran: personas— dijo Emmett

—El tiempo fue pasando y él se acomodo muy bien a nuestra familia. Era feliz, Rosalie lo consentía y al fin tenía el hijo que tanto había deseado y Emmett tenía a un compañero con el cual luchar, sin molestarme a mí o a Edward. Éramos todos felices, pero había algo que disminuía esa felicidad—dijo Jasper

—Yo no estaba— dijo mamá

—Si, tú no estabas. Pero ahora que estamos todos juntos, al fin la familia reunida luego de tantos años— dijo Jasper

—No toda la familia— contesto mamá triste

—Lo sé, Dominique no está— contesto Jasper

Mamá asintió.

Alice de pronto se puso rígida, su expresión se volvió vacía.

— ¿Qué vez?— pregunto Jasper arrodillándose ante ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Yo conocía a mis tíos lo suficiente para reconocer la mirada de Alice o la voz metódica y tranquila de Jasper.

—Lo tienen atrapado….Dimitri lo tiene agarrado por atrás…Jane lo está torturando— dijo Alice

—Alice ¿A quién están torturando?— preguntó Jasper y la zarandeó un poco

—Pendragon— contesto papá en un susurro

— ¿Dónde?— Pregunto Jasper

—En el prado— dijo Alice

Jasper salió para afuera y lo llamo:

—Jacob —

—Aquí estoy— dijo Jacob

—Necesito que te quedes aquí a Renneesme. Los Volturis están cerca de aquí y tiene a Pendragon— dijo Jasper

—Jasper de nada vale tenerla aquí. Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros pero Jacob tiene que evitar que ellos se acerquen a Renneesme, si la tocan será nuestro fin— dijo Elisa de pronto

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte asustada

—Hace años, una vampira que formo parte de ellos les dijo a los antiguos que iba a existir una vampira capas de condensar los poderes de los demás. Hija de madre humana, sería mordida antes de nacer. La profetisa, si es que se la puede llamar así, les dijo que la chica iba a estar protegida como nunca lo habían visto, pero tenía un punto débil: su familia. Eso sí, si podían llegar a uno de ellos y hacer que los demás la dejaran sola seria su oportunidad para ganar— dijo Elisa— cuando yo entre pensaron que era yo quien tenía el poder, pero se equivocaban mi poder fluía por mi pero no era mío. Yo tenía ese poder pero no tan fuerte, porque había estado en la mente de la chica que tenía ese poder. Y la única era Renneesme. El plan que tienen ellos no es asesinar a Pendragon, o al menos no es el plan entero, si nosotros salimos a defender a Pendragon otro de los Volturis vendría por ella y se la llevaría. Pero tampoco podemos dejar que Pendragon se las arregle solo—

—No puede ser Renneesme porque no fue mordida antes de nacer— dijo Jasper

—Lo fue, pero mis dientes en aquel entonces no dejaban marca. No la mordí para dañarla, la mordí porque no quería nacer y mamá se estaba agitando demasiado y sabia que se seguía así no sobreviviría al parto. Y no había ninguno de los dos médicos en la casa. Lo siento Renneesme pero tenía que hacerlo— dijo Elisa pero yo no le podía contestar, estaba demasiado asustada

— ¿Entonces la llevamos con nosotros y así arriesgarla?— pregunto mamá

—No es arriesgado si Jacob la protege. Solo tenemos que evitar que se le acerquen a ella y no dejarla fuera de nuestra vista— dijo Elisa

— ¿Alice?— pregunto Carlisle

—No veo nada— dijo Alice

—Inténtalo ahora— dijo Elisa acercándose a Jacob y poniendo su mano en el hombro de este

—El plan funciona— dijo Alice luego de estar un rato en silencio

Jacob salió en aquel momento para fuera de la casa

—Pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— Pregunto Emmett mirándome

— ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?— pregunto Rosalie

—Luego se los explico. Vamos a salvar a Pendragon antes de que le sigan haciendo daño— Dijo Elisa

—Claro vamos— dijo Emmett.

Cuando salimos me estaba esperando un gran lobo de piel rojiza. Papá con cuidado me subió en su espalda y salimos todos corriendo.

**_N.E: hola, regrese. Lamento haber tardado tanto. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, de lo contrario díganmelo. Pueden enviar un review o escribirme a mi correo. _**

**_Se despide atentamente_**

**_E.W. _**


	16. Chapter 16

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO XVI: VERDADES ESCONDIDAS**

El prado era enorme, parecía que le habían arrancado todos los aboles para hacer un círculo perfecto. Allí en el centro mismo estaba Pendragon con sus brazos para atrás, había cerrado los ojos pero podía notar en su gesto que estaba sufriendo, aunque se mantenía en el mayor silencio posible. Jane ante él sonreía. Había un hombre que tenia a mi primo agarrado por los brazos.

—Suéltalo, Dimitri— le grito mi madre.

Todos se pusieron en fila. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, mamá y papá. Yo estaba unos pasos más atrás con Jacob detrás de mí, cuidando mi retaguardia.

—Jane, mira tenemos visitas. Valla toda la familia Cullen reunida para proteger al querida Pendragon. — dijo Dimitri riéndose

—Suéltalo Dimitri o…— comenzó Elisa

— ¿O qué? ¿Me mataras? Por favor, no eres capaz de matar ni siquiera a un insecto— dijo Dimitri

—Alto— se escucho la voz de Aro que salió de entre los arboles a unos metros detrás de nosotros

Aro venía acompañado de Renata, Fénix y Alec, el cual al ver a mamá le tiro un beso, mi padre le gruño.

Jane lo miro y a Pendragon se le cayó la cabeza sobre el cuerpo.

—Tráemelo—Aro

Dimitri lo coloco ante él. Aro lo miro y le levanto la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Mira a quien nos hemos encontrado, al querido Matheus— dio riéndose

Pendragon de a poco abrió los ojos y lo miro con rabia.

— ¿No me digas que aun me sigues teniendo rabia?— dio Aro

Pendragon no respondió pero intento soltarse

—Tendrías que haber vuelto a casa hace tiempo. Al final yo tenía razón, alejarte de _Arretlov _era el peor error que podía cometer. Pero he venido a repararlo, he vuelto por ti. Ahora vámonos a casa— dijo Aro

—Lo lamento, Aro, pero no me voy a ir. Ahora haz el favor de soltarme. Tú hablas, haces promesas que no tardas en romper. Vienes, supuestamente, a buscarme pero si en serio fuera ese tu propósito no hubieras traído ni a Jane, ni a Dimitri, ni a Fénix y mucho menos a Alec. ¿A qué fue lo que viniste? Y esta vez dime la verdad— dio Pendragon

—Matheus yo vine a buscarte nada más. Si hubiera venido a hacerle daño a la familia Cullen hubiera triado a la guardia entera. Y si trae a Jane, Dimitri, Alec, a Fénix y a Rennata es porque no puedo salir sin guardia. Pero no entiendo a que te refieres con "haces promesas que no tardas en romper"— dio Aro mirándolo a los ojos

—No sé porque será que lo dije. Tal vez porque me juraste que Dominique iba a estar a salvo, porque se supone que nadie lo iba a dañar. Porque se supone que la familia Cullen iba a estar salvo y mira qué extraño, no solamente Bella termina en tu guardia sino que también Gissel. Y por favor no me digas que no tenías idea de que Bella era una Culle o que Gissel también lo era. Ahora suéltame o te quedas sin Dimitri — dijo Pendragon

—Dominique fue un error que Jane cometió— dijo Aro y le indico a Dimitri que lo soltara

—Un error, Aro por favor Jane no comete errores. Además ¿Qué error puede haber habido para que él termine decapitado y en el fuego?— dio Pendragon caminando para un lado y para otro

—Dominique no hubiera resultado herido si se hubiera quedado en su lugar y no hubiera intentado escaparse— dijo Aro

—Dominique no intentaba escapar, sabes que jamás lo haría. Estaba intentando salvar a su hermana de los abusos de tu guardia. Aun no me has respondido sobre los Cullen — dijo Pendragon

—Es cierto, sabía que Bella era una Cullen pero no es mi culpa si casi se mata— dijo Aro

—Misteriosamente un avión que hacía poco había sido puesto en funcionamiento se parte por la mitad justo en el lugar donde Alec casaba. Mira qué raro, Alec estaba en otro continente y en el lugar preciso en que cayó el avión. No soy idiota Aro, no soy tarado tampoco así que no me vengas con mas mentiras— dijo Pendragon

—Está bien, mande a Alec a que alterara el avión. Quería tenerla en la guardia y sabía que ya no estaba bajo la protección de los Cullen. ¿Ahora dime porque te importa ellos tanto?— pregunto Aro

—Porque ellos tuvieron la paciencia de enseñarme a ser vampiro cuando se suponía que deberías habérmelo enseñado tu, porque Rosalie y Emmett me salvaron cuanto tu hermanito Cayo intento matarme, porque el amor de Gissel fue lo único que evito que asesinara a Alec cuando descubrí lo que había hecho con Bella, porque el cariño que me brindó la familia fue mucho más de lo que tú me brindaste en mis 15 años de vida que pase a tu lado. Porque me enseñaron lo que significaba amor, una familia, amistad y compañerismo. ¿Te parece eso poco?— pregunto Pendragon parándose a mirarlo

—No, tal vez no— dijo Aro— pero dudo mucho que Cayo intentara matarte—

—A si ¿Reconoces eso? es una bala que estaba guarda en la habitación de Cristal, habitación a la cual Cayo era el único que tenia posibilidad de entrar. Y además yo mismo vi como disparaba contra mi— dio Pendragon y de su bolsillo saco una bala y se la deposito en la mano de Aro

—Pero las balas no podían atravesar tu piel— dijo Jane

— ¿Estás segura? Si quiere juego al tiro al blanco contigo y te demuestro que eso es posible. — dijo Pendragon

—Eso es imposible— dijo Alec

—Muy bien, veremos si es tan imposible— dijo Pendragon— Gissel ¿me prestas tu arma?—

—Claro— dio Elisa y se la tiro.

Pendragon la tomo en la mano, saco el cargador y le coloco otro.

—Jane, es cierto esas balas atraviesan nuestra piel y tienen una sustancia capaz de matarnos. Vi como Dominique y este las probaban hace años con Cristal— dijo Dimitri mirándolo

—Los mataran a ustedes porque ni a mí ni a Dominique no afectaba y mucho menos a Gissel nos afecta esa sustancia porque nuestra sangré nos protege. Con respectó a Cristal enseguida la curamos con Dominique así que no sufrió ningún daño. Por lo menos no en aquella ocasión. Ahora si me disculpan quiero volver a la normalidad así que ya que no me convencieron para que me valla, se pueden ir como vinieron. Aro si puedes dile al idiota de Cayo que aun me debe la vida de Cristal y que no se lo voy a perdonar— dijo Pendragon.

—Lo hare— dijo Aro y se dio la vuelta

En cuanto todos se fueron, Pendragon se cayó al suelo cansado. Rosalie corrió hasta él y lo abraso.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien— dio Rosalie con voz dulce

—Elisa ¿Tu sabias algo de esto?— pregunto Esme

—Nada, él jamás me hablo de nada de esto— dio Elisa

Emmett se acerco y lo tomo en brazos.

—Vamos a casa— dijo Emmett

—Puedo correr, estoy bien Emmett— dijo Pendragon parándose

— ¿Seguro? Porque no te tienes que hacer el fuerte— dijo Rosalie

—No es hacerme el fuerte, es decir la verdad. Vamos a casa porque tengo que explicar y quiero hacerlo donde pueda estar Renneesme segura— dio Pendragon

—Vamos— dijo Rosalie y lo tomo de la mano

**_N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecerte por este medio, Nelita Cullen Hale, que me pusiste entre tus autores favoritos y por tus comentarios me alegra muchísimo y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que lo hagas. _**

**_Atentamente _**

**_E.W._**


	17. Chapter 17

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO XVII: SUS EXPLICACIONES**

Todos regresamos corriendo hasta la casa donde nos sentamos todos, menos Jacob que se quedo atrás mío por las dudas, en la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Nos podrías explicar todo lo que vimos?— pregunto Jasper

—Claro que puedo ustedes solo díganme desde donde quieren que le explique ¿si desde mi nacimiento? O ¿desde el momento en que Cristal descubrió que yo iba a nacer?— pregunto Pendragon

—Desde Cristal— dijo Emmett

—Pendragon una consulta ¿Cristal es la hija de Cayo?— pregunto Carlisle

—Si, era la única hija de Cayo. Tú la conociste como "la rayada"— respondió Pendragon

— ¿"La rayada"?— pregunto Alice

—Cristal nació cuando aun los antiguos era mortales, así que te puedes hacer idea de la edad de ella. En aquel entonces sus dones no era apreciados, ni en aquel entonces ni ahora. Si Aro hubiera sido más inteligente se hubiera ahorrado varias peleas y no tendría porque quererte a ti. Cristal era un psíquica, pero mas potenciada que tu; ella no tenia tu problema…creo que esa no es la palabra correcta…digamos que ella si podía ver a los hombres lobos, a los medios humanos y menos vampiros como tus sobrinos; en fin era totalmente eficaz. Y no lo digo solamente por ello, sino que también lo explico porque además de verlos, puede saber el futuro y las razones por las cuales este es así que tú no puedes si no me equivoco. Así que desde su nacimiento o su conversión, mejor dicho, ni su padre ni sus tíos jamás la entendieron. Ella siempre se sintió mal porque nadie la compendia y nadie la tomaba en cuenta así que se fue destruyendo por dentro porque sabía que a nadie le importaba. Era raro verla en cualquier parte, jamás participaba de las peleas porque la consideraban un estorbo. Digamos que Cayo la mantenía bajo su poder porque era la única de ellos que podía morder a una persona para convertirla en vampiro sin correr el riesgo de asesinarla— dijo Pendragon

—Ella al igual que nosotros es "vegetariana"— dio Carlisle

—Es cierto, lo era. Cosa que no hacía más que darle la razón a todos de que era una loca. Cayo siempre la tuvo encerrada entre cuatro paredes que no median más que 2 metros por 2 metros. Era horrible verla así y no poder hacer algo para ayudarla— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Por qué no se escapaba?— pregunte insegura

—Porque quería a su padre, lo ama como tú lo amas a Edward, y creo que hasta más. Los años pasaron y un día ella vio a una mujer y a Aro teniendo un hijo. No le dijo a nadie la verdad y se callo para ella misma sus descubrimientos. Unas décadas después, hace casi 200 años, un día Aro quiso divertirse con una mujer humana y la dejo embarazada. Cristal al ver que mi vida corría peligro fue tras Aro y cuando lo encontró le rogo por lo mas sagrado que la dejara viva. Que le permitiera cuidar de esa humana hasta que se recuperara de, bueno, de la relación que habían tenido porque el veneno tal vez no fuera compatible con su estado, que podía acarrearle peligros y que ella sabía que era lo correcto, por su intuición femenina, que esa mujer iba a tener poderes, en fin le dijo los poderes de Rennata y Aro, que ya coleccionaba rarezas, le permitió que Cristal la cuidara y le dio como plazo dos meses. Pues bien, Cristal que ya sabía la verdad sobre mi apetito, alimentó a mi madre de sangre durante un mes entero para protegerla de mi mismo. Pasaron los días y yo acababa con todos los huesos de Rennata sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Al mes naci mordiendo todo a mi paso y una vez afuera, Cristal convirtió a Rennata en una vampira, luego llamo a Aro y le conto de mi nacimiento. Aro que no le importaba de mí, me mando a congelar en un congelador, que mando a traer y que coloco en la habitación de Cristal para no ocupar lugar en otra parte, por las dudas y por las dudas termine congelado durante más de 150 años, hasta que Aro pensó que tal fuera de utilidad y me descongelo. Claro que cuando me descongelo crecí y bueno ahora soy lo que soy. Pero lo que Aro desconocía era que Cristal no era idiota y que por las noches cuando a nadie le importaba verificar si estaba, ella corría hasta la universidad y estudio genética, medicina y otras cosas relacionadas con la biología. Y, otra cosa que se desconocía era que antes de morder a la persona ella tenía por costumbre sacarle una muestra de su sangre y la congelaba por las dudas. Cristal mientras yo estuve congelado uso las muestras para capacitarme con todos los dones que tenían los Volturis. Y cuando me descongelaron, bueno, tenía mucho que aprender. A Cristal, tras mi nacimiento no la volví a ver, durante años. A Aro no le gustaba que pasara tiempo con ella porque me podía volver loco, lástima que no descubrió que quien en realidad me ponía loco era él que jamás se preocupo por mí como debería. Digamos que jamás lo pude llamar padre por esa razón— dijo Pendragon

—Cristal me dijo una de sus visiones. — dijo Elisa

— ¿La de Renneesme?— pregunto Pendragon sonriendo

—Si, ¿Por qué te ríes?— pregunto Elisa

—Porque es mentira, Cristal sabe esconder bien la verdad, digamos que es un don. Dijo lo de Renneesme para que Aro no te siquiera. Solo eso. Pero tas la muerte de Cristal, Aro mando a que atraparan a Renneesme y cuando la toco descubrió que lo que le había dicho Cristal era una mentira y por eso la intento matar al descubrir la verdad. Tenemos suerte de que Carlisle pudiera convencerlo de que no lo hiciera— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Estas totalmente seguro?— pregunto Edward

—Lo estoy. Completamente— dijo Pendragon sonriendo

—No sabes el susto que me dio. Cuando la vea la mato— dijo Elisa furiosa

—Cálmate, lo que dijo fue lo mejor en aquel entonces. Además Cayo ya la asesino hace años. Cristal un día se fue a enfrentar a Jane y a Dimitri para asesinarlos como venganza por haber asesinado a su compañero y, bueno, Cayo la asesino a ella y sin importarle lo más mínimo dijo Pendragon

—Ahora conocemos toda la historia lo cual es bueno. Pero me pregunto ¿Por qué no decirlos la verdad desde un principio?— pregunto Esme

—Porque tenía miedo, tenía miedo de decir la verdad y que me odiaran. Jane hizo mucho daño a su familia, los Volturis aterrorizaron hasta el cansancio a Bella. Tenía terror de que descubrieran la verdad y me odiaran, me detestaran o me quisieran matar. Jasper una vez tú me preguntaste ¿de dónde te conocía? Y les mentí. Los conocía porque mil veces escuche a Aro hablar de Carlisle y leí su mente varias veces, el rencor hacia esa familia que crecía y que tenia dones que él anhelaba. Pero conocía más a Jasper porque Dominique en nuestra habitación tenía un dibujo tuyo. Y siempre hablaba de su familia, varias veces lo oí llorar por no poder estar con ustedes, por no poderles decir la verdad. Menos mal que él no llego a ver como los Volturis casi matan a su hermana— dijo Pendragon

—Hablando de Dominique ¿Qué tanto lo conocías? Y esta vez di la verdad— dijo Alice

—A Dominique lo conocí en cuanto llego al castillo, Alec había llamado a Jane para que lo llevara hasta el castillo porque el único que sabía como alimentarlo y criarlo era Aro porque ya me había criado, por decirlo de alguna forma, a mí. Una cosa antes de que olvide decírsela, los medio humanos medios vampiros necesitamos de la sangre para sobrevivir mientras estamos en el vientre de nuestra madre pero luego no es tan necesario porque de comida humana nos podemos alimentar, a mí que me alimentaban de sangre humana llegue a detestarla tanto que cada vez que sentía el olor me daba nauseas. Con Dominique nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. Y compartíamos la habitación, digamos que teníamos muchos gustos iguales. Yo le mostraba lo que me ensañaban en mi colegio, dado que Aro creía que yo merecía tener educación, y él me ensañaba un poco de medicina, algo de filosofía, algo de arte y mas que nada a dibujar como la gente. Pasábamos horas juntos así que nos divertíamos de millones de formas. Éramos los mejores amigos que podía haber, y por suerte ninguno nos molestaba cuando por las noches nos encerrábamos en nuestra habitación a hablar— dio Pendragon

— ¿Dominique dormía?— pregunto Edward

—No lo hacía, pese a que todos estaban convencidos de que así era— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Por qué si eran amigos jamás te vi a ti o él me hablo de ti?— pregunto Bella

—Porque temía que si te decía que su mejor amigo era el hijo de Aro, le dijeras que no era conveniente y nos separaras. — dijo Pendragon

— ¿Cómo supiste que había muerto?— Pregunto Carlisle

—Llevaba varios días sin tener noticas de él, lo último que sabía era que quería hacer que su hermana y su madre lograran escaparse de los Volturis. Y como no tenía noticias llame a Cristal al celular que le había comprado para mantenernos en contacto y ella me dijo lo que había pasado: "Lo siento, Math, pero hace unos días Jane mato a Dominique. Siento lo que te estoy haciendo pero…" fue la última vez que hable con ella, ya hace mas de 7 años de eso— dijo Pendragon

—Ahora entiendo porque te comportabas de esa manera. Porque no querías comer— dio Rosalie

—Sí, mi mundo se había derrumbado y varias veces pensé en buscar venganza. Pero luego recordé que si lo hacía de nada iba a servir, le había prometido que si algo le pasaba yo me iba a encargar de vigilar que Renneesme estuviera a salvo y eso hice, la cuide— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Las cosas de mi hermano están aun en _Arretlov_?— pregunte

—No, misteriosamente desparecieron después de que fuera carbonizado. — dijo Pendragon

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunto Alice

—Porque busque la mayor información que pude de esas cosas en la mente de los Volturis mientras ellos estaba en el prado, fue esa la razón por la cual Jane pudo tortúrame tan fácil. Y así fue como también me entere de la muerte de Cristal— dio Pendragon

Todos nos tranquilizamos de inmediato, ya conocíamos todas las historias.

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. te vuelvo a agradecer, Nelita Cullen Hale, en serio muchas gracias y espero que tengas razón. **_

_**Atentamente**_

_**E.W.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: ENTRE CELOS Y SUEÑOS**

Se me cerraban los ojos así que me levante de la mesa y me encamine hacia mi habitación pero al estar tan dormida no sabía donde ponía el pie y me tropecé con el primer escalón. Antes incluso de que pudiera hacer algo, Jacob ya me tenía en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunto mientras me miraba con susto

Yo no le conteste, el calor que sentía me gustaba, así que cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por ese calor.

—Solo está cansada— escuche la voz de mi padre y sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla

—Voy a llevarla a su habitación— dijo Jacob de inmediato

—Creo que va a ser lo mejor— dijo Alice

Sentí como él subía las escaleras y que luego me colocaba en la cama. Después me tapo con una frazada, el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse y nada más.

_Estaba caminado en la playa de la mano de Jacob, mientras el sol me calentaba. Su sonrisa me alegraba, de pronto nos sentábamos en la arena y comenzábamos a construir castillos con ella mientras nos reíamos. _

_Todo era tan lindo, estaba anocheciendo y estábamos recostados contra la arena y la luna junto con las estrellas, solo se escuchaba el ruido del mar como un murmullo. Todo era tan pacifico y maravilloso. _

_Jacob y yo nos tomábamos de la mano y ante mi alegría nos besábamos apasionadamente, sus labios tan dulces y delicados. Fue maravilloso. _

Mire mi despertador, eran las 6 de la mañana, me levante y fui hasta el baño a darme un ducha. Luego de allí, envuelta en la toalla corrí hasta mi habitación donde elegí un jean azul oscuro, mi camisa blanca con bordados, el saco, también azul, y baje a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno.

—Buenos días princesa. ¿Cómo estás?— me dijo Esme en cuanto entre a la cocina

—Buenos días, Esme. Estoy bien. Buenos días a todos— dije en cuanto me encontré que todos ya estaban allí

Elisa también estaba vestida para salir, pero había elegido un pantalón marrón, una remera negra y sobre ella llevaba una chaqueta también marrón, no podía creer lo hermosa que estaba.

Me senté en la mesa donde Esme me puso un café con leche y un pedazo de torta de limón que devore en poco rato.

—Papá ¿en qué auto vamos a ir al colegio?— pregunte mirándolo

—En el Volvo. Así desentonaran menos… ¿Te sientes bien?— me pregunto cuando vi que me acercaba a la torta y cortaba otro pedazo

—Si, solo que tengo hambre, ayer apenas probé bocado en todo el día. Y como me fui a la cama sin cenar, eso no me hace ningún bien—dijo

—Mi amor, perdona, no olvidamos de que tú comes cada pocas horas. ¿segura que estas bien?— me pregunto mamá y me coloco la mano sobre la frente

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes— conteste y luego de terminarme mi segundo pedazo corrí hasta mi habitación de donde tome mi mochila

Cuando regrese vi como Carlisle entro a la habitación con una caja bordada de satén en sus manos. Esme abrió la caja y de allí saco un medallón con el emblema de los Cullen en él. Había visto los brazaletes de mi padre, Pendragon y mis tíos, los collares de mis tías y los anillos que mis abuelos usaban con ese emblema. Y hasta sabía lo que significaba: _El León: Valeroso Coraje, La mano: Promesa de fe, sinceridad y justicia;__Los tréboles: Inmortalidad; Chervon: Protección; prestar un fiel servicio a favor de otros_

—Carlisle— dijo Elisa presa de la emoción

—Eres una Cullen, esto es para que nunca olvides que perteneces a nuestra familia— dio Carlisle y le indico que se diera vuelta para que él se lo pudiera colocar.

Ya era demasiado para mi, fui hasta el garaje y sacando de mi bolsillo las llaves de mi auto y lo saque del garaje, donde alguien lo había puesto.

Conduje sin rumbo por la carretera hasta que me tope con un cartel que decía donde me encontraba: "Instituto _Skorf_" sin saberlo me había encontrado donde se suponía que tenía que ir.

El instituto se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia.

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del auto y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una regordeta mujer, la cual debió en algún momento ser pelirroja pero de su cabello ahora quedaban apenas algunas fibras rojas dado que todas estaban blancas, con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Renneesme Cullen— le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento.

—Por supuesto— dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor _y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases_. Me dedicó una sonrisa y me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al auto. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un desconsuelo comprobar que casi todos los vehículos eran viejos, ninguno era ostentoso. Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí más de lo que hacía mi auto. Había sido un error tomar ese auto, haber dejado que mis celos me dominaran.

Examiné el plano en el auto, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. _Puedo hacerlo, _me mentí sin mucha convicción. _Nadie me va a morder. _Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.

Mantuve la cara a gacha, mi traje llamaba demasiado la atención. Todos usaban chaquetas para protegerse de la lluvia.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Renneesme Cullen, ¿verdad?—

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

—Si—En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

—Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis. —

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino—demasiado amable, sin duda— Me llamo Enrique —añadió.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Gracias—

Él recogió su abrigo y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de donde provienes ¿eh?— preguntó.

—Demasiado, tal vez—

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?—

—No, no tanto como aquí—

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hay demasiada nieve normalmente para que pueda llover— le expliqué.

Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Enrique me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

—En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte— Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase—

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros.

Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba. Al menos, no necesité el plano.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Enrique, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando la vi.

Se santa en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Me miraba con atención y tenían delante una bandeja de comida.

Era alta y delgada, tenía el cabello del color de la miel lacio atado con un broche plateado. Tenía la piel blanca como la cal, tenía ojos dorados y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. Su belleza inhumana y devastadora.

La joven vestía pantalón marrón, una remera negra y sobre ella llevaba una chaqueta también marrón. Y en el centro de su cuello brillaba el medallón con el emblema Cullen.

En cuanto vi el medallón apreté los puños.

— ¿La conoces?—me pregunto la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

—Sí, estoy casi segura de que es Elisa Hale. La insoportable— conteste mirándola con furia.

— ¿Esa es tu prima?— pregunto mi vecina que en aquel momento recordé que se llamaba Juliana

—No, es la sobrina de mi tío Jasper— dije

—Pensé que era su hija— contesto otro de los jóvenes

—No, es la hija de su hermano menor. Cuando este murió le entregaron a Elisa para que la criara. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunte

—Michel Newton soy el humano de Juliana— dijo el joven

—Encantada— conteste

—Entonces también debe de ser sobrina de Rosalie. Después de todo son hermanos gemelos— dijo otra joven

—Si, también es su sobrina pero se la entraron a Jasper porque Rosalie tenía un hijo, Pendragon, y el juez pensó que tenía suficiente con ese hijo como para acarrearle problemas con Elisa. Jasper y Alice querían tener hijos y Elisa se acoplo fácilmente a nuestra familia. ¿Tu nombre?— conteste

—Ella Angélica Cheney, mi hermana. Por cierto son Benjamín. ¿No te llevas bien con ella?— pregunto el joven que había al lado de Angélica

—No, normalmente no llevamos de maravillas pero hoy no— respondo y vi como se levantaba de su mesa y se cercaba a nosotros. Tenía en su brazo doblado una chaqueta azul oscuro.

—Buenos días Benjamín, Angélica, Michel, Juliana y Enrique. Permítanme presentarme soy Elisa Hale. Renneesme tu madre me dijo que te entregara esto y que me entregaras las llaves de tu auto—dijo sonriendo y me mostro la chaqueta

— ¿Los conoces?— pregunte mirándola extrañado

—No, pero se quienes son. Benjamín y Angélica son hijos de Ben Cheney y Ángela Weber; Michel y Juliana lo son de Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley. Y Enrique lo es de Eric. Fueron amigos de Bella y Edward. Ahora dame las llaves del auto y ponte la chaqueta, esta refrescando — contesto sonriendo

— ¿Y si no deseo darte las llaves del coche?— pregunte furiosa

—Renneesme. Vamos a mi mesa que tenemos que conversar de temas familiares. Sé que estas celosa porque Carlisle me entrego un collar con el emblema de los Cullen pero te voy a decir una cosa, escúchame y luego ódiame todo lo que quieras. Ahora acompáñame— me dijo

—Está bien— conteste y la acompañe a la mesa donde había estado sentada sola

—Edward desde el momento en que descubrió que tu existía, le pidió a Carlisle que le enseñara todo lo que pudiera sobre bebes y sobre partos. Alice se le ocurrió que todos deberían saber qué hacer en caso de que tuvieran que atender un parto, todos aprendieron que hacer en caso de que a ti te pasara algo. El día de tu parto Jasper estaba solo en la casa pero cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que ayudar a Bella lo hizo sabiendo que si no lo hacía Bella no sobreviviría y tu tampoco. Cuando Edward te tuvo en sus brazos, Jasper se fue de la casa según dijo a cazar, cuando regreso dos días después modifico todo en la casa, puso protección en las puertas, ventanas, coloco cámaras en todas las habitaciones y te preparo una habitación para que jugarás, saco todo lo que podía convertirse en un arma. No se separaba de ti, vigilaba tus sueños, si sentía que te costaba respirar te colocaba la mascarilla. Y sé que todos reaccionaban igual. Todo lo que querías lo tenias, si te caías Carlisle te hacia todos los análisis hasta que se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien. Eras, y eres, la persona más protegida, más cuidada, y más amada del mundo. Mientras tanto yo nunca tuve ni la mitad que tu—dijo ella, se había arrodillado ante mí y me miraba a los ojos

—Tu tampoco te quejes después de todo Eleazar y Carmen te cuidaban y dudo mucho que las hermanitas Denali no lo hubieran hecho— dije

—Si, es cierto los tenía a ellos 5, pero ningún es médico, ninguno sabía lo que necesitaba si no se lo pedía a gritos. Tuve que madurar rápidamente para poder cuidar de mi misma, para poder controlarme, para poder protegerme y alimentarme adecuadamente. Cuando creí que todo estaba bien, Aro y sus malditos compinches irrumpieron en mi vida y casi me matan para secuestrarme. Luego me vi torturada, violada y demás cosas por esos malditos sinvergüenzas. Dimití me dejo embarazada y yo tuve que soportar el maldito parto, a ese maldito creciendo en mi vientre; tuve surte y murió pocas horas después de que naciera. Y si eso no fuera suficiente vi como asesinaban a mi hermano ante mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo para salvarlo… Vague durante años sola sin nadie que me apoyara o me cuidara. Cuando me recuperando y me enamore de Pendragon, creí que iba a estar a salvo de una buena vez pero me equivoque. A escondidas de nuestras familias nos casamos y nos fuimos de luna de miel a la isla de Esme. Y allí quede embarazada del único hombre que ame en toda mi vida, y el niño que nació era mi orgullo, lo que más amaba en mi vida pero Alec lo supo y cuando estaba a solas en la casa de nuestro abuelo, aquí en _Skorf,_ entro a la casa y lo decapito y descuartizo ante mis ojos... Cuando llegó Pendragon casi me mata y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que escuchar como me puteaba y me odiaba, dos días después no fuimos hasta _Elttaes_ donde hicimos los papeles para el divorcio… Pasaron 3 años antes de que tu primo me perdonara y pudiéramos volver a intentarlo y nos casáramos de vuelta. Durante años yo solo recibí odio y daño, pero tú siempre estuviste protegida para que no sufrieras. Ahora dime ¿crees que tu vida fue peor que la mía? No lo creo— dijo Eliza. Su rostro se había entristecido pero ella continuo con su historia hasta el final

— ¿Nuestros padres saben algo de esto?— pregunte asustada

—Si, ayer baje la guardia dos segundo y estaba pesado en mi bebito, Edward lo descubrió y me pregunto sobre eso. Cuando descubrió la verdad, me escape de la casa y durante horas me mantuve alejada de ella, sentía vergüenza y odio hacia lo que me había pasado. Tardaron horas para convencerme de que regresara y lo hicieron cuando me pidieron que volviera por ti, porque soy la única que te puede proteger cuando estás aquí en el instituto. Hoy Carlisle me entrego el medallón para que no olvidara quien soy a pesar de todo y que pertenecía a su familia. Me entrego el medallón como señal de amor. Pero en cuanto descubrimos que tú habías desaparecido a todos le dio un ataque y hasta que Alice no les juro y recontra juro que tú estabas aquí a salvo ninguno se calmo. Mamá me entrego la chaqueta para ti, papá me pidió que no te dejara conducir y Carlisle que te llevara de compras, que te compres lo que quieras. Jasper me dijo que te dijera que hace lo que sea con tal de que regreses. Se sienten muy culpables de lo que paso— dijo Eliza

—Hermana, yo no sabía nada… soy una idiota, una tonta. Perdóname— dije y las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos

—Pequeña, no llores todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Además no hay nada que perdonar— me dijo y me abraso

Yo la abrase y cerré los ojos dejándome consolar por sus palabras.

—Ahora dime ¿Cuáles son las clases que nos quedan?— me preguntó sonriendo

—Biología y gimnasia. ¿ Qué hora llegaste?— pregunte mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado

—Diez minutos antes de que comenzara, oficialmente, la hora del almuerzo. Después me tendrás que pasar los apuntes— me dijo riéndose

—Claro. Una consulta ¿esta mesa siempre está vacía?— dije y sonreí

—No, pero en la época de nuestros padres esta era la mesa de los Cullen y los Hate. Digamos que no sociabilizaban con otros— dijo ella y se rio

—Me gusta cuando te ríes— le dije

—A mi también, ahora vamos a clase antes de que lleguemos tarde. Y luego no vamos de compras— dijo ella y sonrió

En biología no sentamos juntas y en gimnasia hacíamos equipo.

Cuando salimos de clase me subí en el asiento del copiloto y ella en el del piloto y salimos del aparcamiento.

— ¿Todos están en casa?— pregunte

—Si. ¿No quieres hacer compras?— pregunto ella mirándome mientras conducía

—No, quiero regresar a casa. Estar con nuestra familia— le dije

—Bien, entonces no vamos a la casa—dijo ella riéndose

— ¿En serio Jasper dijo que hacia lo que fuera porque regresara?— le cuestione

—Si, y no creo que sea el único que lo pensó. Todos te quieren y cuando Alice vio que no pensabas regresar, en un momento lo pensaste no lo niegues, la habitación aprecio que se quedaba helada. Fue espantoso, le dije a Pendragon que me trajera al colegio para convencerte de que te quedaras, de que regresaras— dijo ella y me miro

—Lamento haberte puesto mal, y a los demás— dije apenada

—Ahora no te preocupes, vamos a casa y todo estará bien. Lo prometo— me dijo riéndose

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. Quiero por este medio agradecer a selenita92 por poner esta historia entre sus favoritas. **_

_**Atentamente **_

___**E.W.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO XIX: DISCULPAS**

—Hermana ¿Qué va a pasar con Charlie, la policía y el hospital ahora que mamá regreso?— pregunte mirándola conducir

—Bueno cuando Charlie regrese mañana mamá se va a presentar y le va a decir que se ahora que regreso Edward se quiere ir a vivir con él como su esposa, que después de todo eso es lo que es. La policía no se que va a pasar, eso depende nuestra madre y que a papá no le vuela a dar uno de sus ataques protectores porque si no hay que descartar que ella vuelva a ponerse frente a la comisaria al regreso de nuestro abuelo. Y con respecto al hospital, bueno, eso es otro tema, mamá no sabe suficiente de medicina como para hacerse pasar por doctora así que ya ayer, por la noche fue a renunciar. El hospital por suerte no tiene problemas porque con Carlisle devuelta todo va camino a la normalidad— dijo Elisa

—Dejaste que mamá renunciara— pregunte asustada

—Jamás haría pasar a mamá por semejante problema. Fui yo misma que para algo se supone que durante años me hice pasar por ella. Yo la metí en problemas y yo la iba a sacar— contesto

—Menos mal, perdóname que sea tan mala es que…— comencé

—No es ser mala, es querer proteger a mamá— dijo ella y estaciono el auto en el garaje. Luego entramos a la casa

—Buenas tardes, Nessie— dijo Pendragon cuando nos vio entrar.

—Hola, primo— conteste mientras mi hermana le sonreía

— ¿Dónde están?— pregunto Elisa mirándolo

—Emmett, Rosalie y Esme peleándose por cómo quieren que quede la cabaña de tus padres. Emmeett va perdiendo en comparación con Esme. Bella se fue de cacería porque no le dejan opinar y Alice la acompaño. Carlisle esta en el hospital pero dentro de poco regresa, Jasper desapareció antes de que te fueras y aun no la regresado. Y Edward por algún lado de la casa— contesto

— ¿Te mandaron a ti a que nos recibieras?— pregunte

—No, me mandaron a que revisara que llegaras con tu hermana, de lo contrario te íbamos a ir a buscar a donde se suponía que …— comenzó Pendragon cada vez más subiendo de tono

—Baja el tonito, Pendragon. Yo ya hable con ella, ahora no la molestes o me voy a enojar en serio. Hermanita ve a dejar la mochila y a cambiarte mientras yo hablo con mi marido de varias cosas— dijo Elisa

Yo no le conteste y corrí a mi habitación. Mi padre ya estaba allí esperándome sentado en la cama.

—Hola Edward— dije dejando mi mochila en el escritorio.

Como no me dijo nada me senté a su lado y espere.

— ¿Sabes lo poco que me falto hoy para ir a buscarte al instituto y encerrarte en esta casa?— pregunto furioso

—No lo sé, pero no debiste haberlo pensado. Sabes que iba a regresar— le dije mirándolo

—Si, se que lo ibas a hacer pero no sabía cuándo. El susto que me pegue cuando descubrí que te habías ido ni te lo imaginas. De todas las que me has hecho esta fue la peor, no puedo creer que se antojara hacer tremenda estupidez. Te compras el auto más rápido que hay y como si eso no fuera suficiente para ti te escapas de la casa. Me parece que se están subiendo a la cabeza la adolescencia. Te lo advierto es la ultima que te tolero, la próxima te encierro en la casa sin posibilidad de salir. Te advierto que estas castigada, nada de salidas a ningún lado que no sea el instituto y además te quedaste sin el auto hasta nuevo aviso— me dijo y salió de la habitación

Yo asentí tristemente, sabía que tenía razón. Me busque mi ropa y me fui hasta el baño que había escondido detrás de la escalera donde me duche y regrese a mi habitación donde me puse a hacer los deberes.

Cuando me desperté estaba en la cama, mi hermana a mi lado tenía mi mano entre las de ella.

— ¿Qué me paso?— pregunte

—Nada, te dormiste mientras hacías las tareas. ¿estás bien?— me pregunto

—Si— conteste y me senté en la cama

—Escuche la discusión que tuviste con papá. Lo lamento no debí dejarte subir sola— me dijo

—No, está bien. Nuestro padre tiene derecho a regañarme todo lo que quiera. Ahora dime ¿todos están en la casa?— pregunte

—Si lo están. Si quieres puedes bajar a habar con ellos— me dijo

— ¿Estás leyendo mi mente?— le cuestione

—No lo necesito, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que vas a hacer— dijo sonriendo

—Acompáñame— le dije y baje a hablar con todos

Lo cierto es que estaban todos sentados en la mesa del comedor esperando. Yo me senté en mi lugar y mi hermana a mi lado.

—Me alegra encontrarlos a todos juntos, eso hará que me sea más fácil hablar con ustedes. Primero que nada les tengo que pedir disculpas por haberme ido esta mañana de la casa sin darle una explicación. Me deje guiar por los celos y me equivoque. Carlisle, Esme discúlpenme por mi comportamiento, no tenía ningún derecho a portarme así con nadie y mucho menos con ustedes. A todos perdonen si los asuste— die y los mire a todos

—No te preocupes que te disculpamos por tu comportamiento, pero intenta no volverlo a hacer. Ni te imaginas lo que fue descubrir que te habías ido sola— me dijo Jasper

—Lo sé, no pretendía dañarlos, jamás lo pretendí— conteste

—Renneesme, no te preocupes que comprendemos porque lo hiciste pero tienes que intentar no dominarte por tus celos o la cólera porque eso no te hace bien ni a ti ni a ninguno de nosotros. — dijo Carlisle

—Lo sé, sé que es así. Pero en ese momento no pensé. Lo que tengo más que hacer es aprender a pensar las cosas varias veces antes de hacer una estupidez— conteste

—Renneesme por tu bien, tendrás que aprender a hacerlo rápidamente— me dijo Pendragon

—Lo hare, se los prometo… me alegra de que te hayas calmado— le conteste e intente sonreír pero no pude

—No tenía opción, o me calmaba o arriesgaba mi matrimonio con tu hermana. Ella me puso un ultimátum, al igual que a todos aunque solo me afecto a mi porque los demás ya te habían perdonado, y no podemos correr el riesgo de volverla a perder y yo menos que nadie, ya una vez cometí el error de dejarla libre y eso casi me mata— dijo Pendragon

—Elisa— le dije

—Tú eres lo más importante para mí, mucho más que el loco de nuestro primo. Si tengo que obligarlo a que se comporte lo voy a hacer. — me contesto Elisa y me apretó la mano con cariño

Solo de pensar en que mi hermana se separara de Pendragon o de nuestra familia me dio una puntada en el corazón.

— ¿Hermana estas bien?— me pregunto cuando no le conteste

—Si, solo cansada. Digamos que el día ha sido demasiado largo. Con su permiso— dije y me retire de la habitación.

Una vez fuera del comedor me arrastre por las escaleras hasta mi habitación y una vez allí busque mi botiquín de primeros auxilios donde siempre tenía guardada mi medicación pero esta ya no estaba allí.

—ELISA— grite con todas mis fuerzas pero lo único que me salió fue un suave murmullo

Allí me quede sentada en el suelo sin ninguna fuerza para hacer algo más.

—Nessie—dijo Elisa entrando a la habitación seguía de los demás apenas 5 segundos después

Yo no le respondí, cuando la vi sonreí.

—Pendragon bajo mi cama hay una maleta azul tráemela y busca uno de los tanques, algo me dice que lo vamos a necesitar— le dijo ella acercándoseme y tomándome en sus brazos para recostarme en la cama

—Elisa…— comenzó mi padre

—No, manténganse apartado. Soy doctora y yo la voy a atender. Déjenme eso a mí. Pendragon apúrate— dijo ella

—Ya voy— dijo el aludido y se escapó de la habitación rápidamente

Todos se pegaron a la pared, ella con cuidado tomo mi mano y sentí como revisaba mi pulso.

—Cálmate— me dijo cuando yo me asuste

—Edward, tendrías la amabilidad de traerme la silla del escritorio y colocármela aquí— dijo Elisa mientras me miraba a los ojos

—Claro— dijo mi padre y la coloco

—Aquí lo tengo. ¿Después tendrías la amabilidad de decirme cómo demonios tienes la maleta de Cristal, Dominique y yo?— dijo Pendragon y coloco una enorme maleta azul al lado de la cama de mi hermana sobre la silla que había colocado mi padre.

Luego puso el tubo de oxigeno pegado a mi cama

—Después hablaremos de eso. ¿sabes preparar la mascarilla?— pregunto sin desviar sus ojos de los míos

—Si, ya lo hago— dijo Pendragon que saco una parte de la mascarilla de la maleta en cuanto la hubo abierta, luego los cables y por último los conecto al tanque de oxigeno.

—Toma— le dijo y se la entrego

Mi hermana me coloco la mascarilla y luego me sonrió.

— Respira hondo. Pendragon ven, toma mi lugar— le dijo ella

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— pregunto Pendragon mirándola

—Buscar la jeringa y el calmante— dijo ella

—Toma, primero insértale los chips mientras prendo la computadora y luego el calmante pero vamos a hacerlo que lo aspire no que lo inyectemos así llegara más rápidamente a los pulmones y el corazón— dijo Pendragon y le entrego una jeringa de oro

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— le pregunto Elisa desaviando su mirada de la mía y tomando la jeringa

—Años de práctica. Luego hablamos. Edward vacía la mesa de luz— le indicó Pendragon

Mi padre saco todo lo que había sobre ella, Pendragon coloco una computadora, la prendió mientras mi hermana abría algunos botones de mi camisa lo suficiente para poder inyectarme algo sobre el corazón y luego sobre cada pulmón. Apenas sentí el pinchazo pero nada sucedió.

En ese momento mire la computadora y vi que esta marcaba mis latidos y respiración.

—Ahora el calmante— dijo Elisa

Pendragon asintió. Le alcanzo otra mascarilla que estaba conectada a un tanque mucho más pequeño que también estaba guardado en la maleta.

— ¿Me dejas hacerlo a mi?— le pregunto Pendragon mirándola

—Claro— contesto ella

Elisa se aparto lo suficiente para que Pendragon se sentara en la punta de la cama y me mirara.

—Nessie, necesito que retengas la respiración por unos segundos— dijo Pendragon

Yo asentí nerviosa.

— A la cuenta de tres te quitare la mascarilla— me advirtió, yo volví a asentir— uno, dos y tres—

Yo aguante la respiración mientras él me sacaba la mascarilla, me colocaba la otra.

—Respira hondo— me dio Elisa al ver que yo aun mantenía la respiración

Yo lo hice y comencé a sentir que algo me calmaba.

—Listo— dijo Pendragon y volvió a cambiarme de mascarilla

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— me pregunto Elisa

—Gracias— dije y sonreír

—De nada. Ahora Pendragon dime como sabias actuar y tan rápido— dijo Elisa mirándolo

—Años de práctica. Tu hermano me enseñó. ¿y a ti?— pregunto él

—Dominique— contesto ella

_**N.E: espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Atentamente **_

_**E.W.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni los personajes. Solo me pertenece la historia_

**CAPÍTULO XX: ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

Todos lo miraron y fue Jasper el que pregunto lo que todos queríamos saber.

— ¿Nos pueden explicar que fue todo esto?— los cuestiono Jasper

—Dominique conocía los problemas de Nessie y me entreno para actuar ante cualquier signo de que su hermana no estaba bien. Pero lo único que puedo hacer sin los aparatos que él me enseño a usar en ella, es darle reanimación o a lo mucho estabilizarla o atenderla como un medico cualquiera— contesto Pendragon

— ¿Qué aparatos?— pregunto Emmett

—En esta maleta Cristal y Dominique colocaron todo su saber de medicina. Tengo todos los aparatos para estabilizarla, atenderla y hasta, creo, operarla— contesto él

—Quítale el creo, los aparatos están. Eso si teóricamente aprendí a usarlos pero nunca hice la práctica, nos falto tiempo— dijo ella

—Si, a mi también. Llegue hasta la teoría— Dijo él

—Ahora la historia completa— les dijo Alice

—Dominique conocía los secretos de toda la familia pero lo que más prestaba atención era a la medicina. Yo recordaba pero no era buena en eso, mi hermano era un experto, tanto como Carlisle lo es ahora. Cristal estudió medicina desde que fue transformada, siempre estaba estudiando algo. Ella descubrió que Nessie tenía problemas de salud que ninguno de los 3 médicos de esta familia podría descubrir a tiempo y salvarla así que entre ella y Dominique lograron descubrir como atender a nuestra hermana sin ningún problema. Dominique desde que cumplió los 5 años estudio medicina en la universidad y antes tenía que arreglárselas de los recuerdos que tenia de nuestra familia y los libros que guardaba Cristal. Cuando yo termine con los Volturis mi hermano aprovecho a enseñarme como atender a mi hermana y yo luego hice la carrera como debía— contesto ella

—Conmigo paso algo parecido solo que yo seguí a Dominique una noche cuando se escapo y descubrí que era lo que escondían con Cristal. Cuando Cristal me descubrió Dominique me rezongo todo porque decía que yo no iba a hacer otra cosa que alertar a Aro sobre lo que estaban planeando. Pero Cristal le convenció de que no lo iba a hacer, y que lo mejor era que yo también aprendiera a defender a Nessie porque supuestamente era lo correcto; según sus palabras era bueno que yo también estuviera entrenado porque ella no podía alejarse mucho tiempo de _Arretlov_ y si había que atenderla él no podía ir solo, tenía que tener un ayudante. Dominique considero que después de todo ella tenía razón y hasta aquel momento no le había fallado así que me enseño tanto como él sabía. Pero estoy más adelantado que Elisa porque yo tuve algo de practica en atenderla porque vine con él hace años cuando tuvo que atender a su hermana la ultima vez, Dominique fue el que le dejo la carta a ustedes— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Mi hermano me salvo la vida?— le pregunte alterada, no podía creer que mi hermano hubiera estado tan cerca y yo no lo hubiera visto

—Si, ahora relájate o te voy a volver a poner ese maldito producto y esta vez te duermo. Cristal estaba conversando con Marco cuando tuvo la visión de que tú corrías peligro, y Marco nos aviso a Dominique y a mí. Sin pensarlo dos minutos nos fuimos a ayudarte. Dominique abrió la ventana sin problemas e hizo todo el trabajo pero yo lo ayudaba de vez en cuando— dijo Pendragon

— ¿Marco sabia de eso?— pregunto Carlisle

— ¿Quién te crees que pago toda la educación de Cristal y de Dominique? Además fue el que se encargo de pagar todos los aparatos y medicamentos, que de hecho no salen nada baratos. Además, digamos que coloco toda la plata de los Volturis a mi nombre. Fue genial— dijo Pendragon

— ¿No es arriesgado de que él sepa todo eso?— pregunto Rosalie

—No es más arriesgado de que sepa yo. Marco cuando quiere esconder sus secretos, lo hace. No sé, pero siempre fue muy protector con respecto a Cristal—dijo Pendragon

—Elisa ¿Cómo llego la maleta a tus manos?— le pregunto papá, Pendragon la miro con la misma pregunta escrita en sus ojos

— Dominique me la dejo en la casa de Marcos, la de la costa. Cuando me escape pase por allá para darle la noticia a Cristal que se encontraba allí descansado y ella me la entrego deseándome suerte. Lo cierto es que a penas reaccionó cuando le di la noticia y eso que creía que lo amaba. Ahora se la verdad— dijo Elisa pensativa

—Si cuando a mi me dio la noticia también estaba tranquilla. Y en aquel momento solo se me ocurrieron dos opciones: o bien estaba sedada o ya estaba preparada para recibir la noticia lo cual me hace cuestionarme el porqué no lo salvo. Quiero pensar que era la primera. Pero cuando leí los pensamientos de ellos. Bueno te podrás imaginar que descubrí la verdad. Con respecto a la visión, creo que no llego a saber que lo iban a matar antes de que lo hicieran— dijo Pendragon

—Hermana una consulta fuera de lugar ¿Tu alianza?— le pregunte

—Ni idea, cuando estuve arreglando la casa la extravié— contesto apenada

—Yo la guarde. Aquí la tienes, mi amada esposa. Y procura no extraviarla de nuevo— contesto Pendragon y se la coloco en el dedo corazón

— ¿Dónde la deje?— pregunto ella desconcertada

—En la habitación de Jasper— contesto él

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, es cierto, la deje allí— dijo ella y sonrió

—Ahora al fin vamos a tener calma— dijo Pendragon y le beso la frene

—Si, al fin la calma volvió— contesto ella y sonrió.

—Al fin— dijo Pendragon y se rio con calma

A partir de allí todo volvió a la normalidad o la normalidad que se podía esperar para que fuéramos felices.

**_N.E: bueno aquí termina la historia, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Les agradezco a todos los que la hayan leído, los review que me enviaron, las alertas, el colocar mi historia como favorita y a mí como autora favorita._**

**_Nos volveremos a ver pronto, o eso espero_******

**_Atentamente_******

**_E.W_**

_**.**_


End file.
